Love is Confusing!
by Etoilepolarise
Summary: Judul- -/Kisah cinta Donghae di masa lalu begitu buruk, hingga tanpa sadar menyakiti Hyukjae-kekasihnya saat ini. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika wanita yang menjadi cinta lalunya itu hadir di kehidupan mereka?/gak ahli buat summary/ HaeHyuk, KyuMin, YeWook, SiBum/ Chapter/ YAOI Typo(s) school life
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Me Present**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Genre: Romance, hurt, drama**

**Warning:YAOI, BoyxBoy**

**Please don't like, don't read**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan?  
>Cinta?<br>Iya cinta. Tapi bagaimana cara menunjukan cinta itu?  
>Dengan sentuhan atau menjaga kehormatan?<p>

Donghae memilih opsi kedua. Ia mencintai namjachingunya, dan ia menghargai perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu.  
>Pemuda yang sudah membangunkannya dari keterpurukan masa lalu, yang memberi warna-warna pada hidupnya yang semula abu-abu, dan mengembalikan semua rasionalisme yang dulu melekat kuat pada dirinya.<p>

Dan itu semua adalah harga yang sangat mahal untuk Donghae jaga, bukan untuk dibayar atau disia-siakan.

_

"Hyung, aku laparrr!"

Sungmin hanya mendelik kesal setelah mendengar teman sebangkunya merengek ria saat ia belum selesai membereskan mejanya yang acak-acakkan.

"Sabar sebentar, Hyuk! Dan bisakah kau membantuku membereskan ini! Kau sendiri yang menghancurkannya," Sungmin menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak, semua alat tulis, buku dan semua isi tasnya dihamburkan oleh seorang Hyukjae saat ada tugas menggambar tadi. Pria manis itu sibuk mencari spidol warna warni yang memang hanya berada pada tas teman sebangkunya yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu.

"Ehehe... Hyung, aku tidak sengaja," cengiran polos itu terpangpang jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita ke kantin!" Sungmin menggapai tangan Hyukjae, lalu menyeretnya agak kasar dari sana.

"Hellooo! My Minie sweety baby!" suara itu mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Sungmin dan Hyukjae tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, tentu saja, kekasih Sungmin yang terkenal dengan keevilannya namun jenius itu. Ini berlaku dalam hal positif maupun negatif, dalam pelajaran maupun bermain Game atau apalah sejenisnya.

Dengan senyum kekanakannya, Kyuhyun melepas kasar tangan Sungmin yang masih menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, lalu merangkul pemuda bergigi kelinci itu erat.

"Haishh.. Apa kau tak bisa pelan-pelan?" Ringgis Hyukjae seraya mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya.

"Dan apakah kau tidak merangkulku seintim ini di depan semua siswa?" Sungmin menambahi seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru koridor, di mana mereka ber-tiga menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Ugh sayang sekali! Jawaban ke-duanya sama-sama tidak bisa," jawabnya datar. Sukses membuat Hyukjae memutar bola mata kesal dan Sungmin yang menundukan kepalanya malu. 

.

.

.

. 

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Kenapa tidak menjemput kami ke kelas?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Donghae yang tengah duduk santai di salah satu meja kantin.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, pada tiga orang yang baru saja datang. Dan tanpa dapat dipungkiri, ia terkejut. Bahkan ke tiga orang yang baru bergabung dengannya pun menangkap jelas ekspesinya. "Ah kalian," sahut Donghae mencoba menjawab sebiasa mungkin, dan memberika sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kau kenapa melamun, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae seraya menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping sang kekasih-Donghae.

"Apa nilai ulangan-mu jelek hari ini, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih-yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bahkan aku mendapat nilai seratus untuk ulangan tadi," jawab Donghae apa adanya.

"Huaaa... Benarkah itu?" seru Kyuhyun heboh.

"Kau baru tahu aku jenius?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak loncat kelas sepertiku tahun lalu?" Kyuhyun mengumamkan nada datar diiringi seringai sindirannya.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae hanya menutup mulut mereka agar tak meledakan tawa yang kapan saja dapat membuat kegaduhan.

Donghae menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun seolah melemparkan kata sombong-sekali-kau- dengan matanya. "Aishhh! Kau menang," desisnya pasrah.

"Buahahahaha!" Sungmin dan Hyukjae kini sukses melepaskan tawa mereka. Dan tentu saja, membuat seisi kantin menatap mereka khawatir seakan memberi pandangan apa-mereka-sedang-gila?

"Ya Hyuk kau jangan ikut menertawakanku!" Donghae menatap kesal sekaligus sayu pada arah kekasihnya, dan itu mampu membuat Hyukjae menghentikan tawanya diikuti Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan semua siswa di sini berjurus kearahnya yang tinggal tertawa sendirian.

"Kau memang pantas ditertawakan, Ikan!" jawab Hyukjae yang jujur saja belum memudarkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Ikan?"

"Kau juga sering memanggilku Monyet?"

"Tapi aku selalu memanggilmu dengan monyet cantik,"

"Dan haruskah aku memanggilmu Ikan jelek?"

"Tidak boleh, kau harusnya memang-"

"Oke, bisa hentikan pertengkaran tidak penting ini?" tanya Sungmin memotong ucapan Donghae. "Dan bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Donghae?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Pertanyaan apa?" sungguh pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae barusan membuatnya lupa pada beberapa hal yang mengganggu fikirannya sejak tadi, termasuk pertanya Sungmin-karena menurut Donghae itu apak mengganggu juga.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas kesalnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjemput kami ke kelas?"

Donghae sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Maaf hyung! A-aku sudah tidak kuat... Lapar!" ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah? Bukannya tadi saat aku menawari memesankan makanan kau bilang tidak lapar?" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka itu mampu membuat semua terkejut kecuali Donghae tentunya-ia terkejut sekaligus tertangkap berbohong. Jika sudah begini ia harus cepat mencari alasan lain. Kan tidak lucu kalau dia bilang 'Aku syok dan tak habis fikir, kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasih yang belum sepenuhnya bisa aku lupakan'. Bisa-bisa dia dicakar hidup-hidup oleh Hyukjae dan diterkam habis oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Astaga Yesung hyung! Apa kau bisa tidak muncul tiba-tiba begitu?" Sungmin mengelus dadanya agar detak jantungnya normal kembali.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Yesung hyung saja, Minni! Dia 'kan jelmaan setan-setan yang ada di film-film horor,"

"Ya, jaga bicaramu setan!" seru Yesung tidak terima. Hampir saja ia menumpahkan makanan dan jus yang ia bawa pada wajah Maknae itu, kalau tidak ingat harganya mahal.

"Yesung benar, Kyu! Panggil dia hyung kau itu masih bocah di antara kami semua," Hyukjae menanggapi.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Hyuk. Bahkan aku pernah berciuman dengan Minmmmppf-"

Sungmin langsung menutup mulut berbahaya kekasihnya dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum canggung pada orang-orang di depannya. Dan memberi tatapan mematikan pada Sang kekasih. Huaaa bahaya jika Kyuhyun sampai membuka aib mereka, beruntung jika ia hanya membicarakan ciuman, tapi 'kan mereka pernah melakukan hal yang... Ehem... Sungmin menggeplak kepalanya sendiri saat imajinasinya berkeliaran jauh.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat tingkah aneh hyungnya itu.

"Eh?"

"Sudah, Hyuk! Kau mau makan apa? Akan ku ambilkan." Donghae menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya, heran. "Sejak kapan kau bertanya aku ingin makan apa, Hae?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Bahkan aku sudah hapal, kau selalu memberinya susu strawberry dan taco pedas." Kini giliran Yesung yang angkat bicara setelah ia menelan makanannya.

"Oh maaf! Akan ku ambilkan." Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, lalu perlahan berjalan menjauh.

Satu yang Hyukjae sadari hari ini. Donghae Aneh. Saat ia kembali membawa pesanannya ia tak banyak bicara, tidak ada lagi ejekan-ejekan di antara mereka yang selalu dijuluki pasangan ribut itu. Tapi Hyukjae harus mengertikan? Ia hanya kekasih Donghae, meski sebagian hatinya menyangkal hal itu.

Ya, Hyukjae akui, mempunya status spesial atau tidaknya dengan pemuda itu tak mengubah apapun, sama seperti saat mereka bersahabat dekat dulu. Tak ada sentuhan lembut, tak ada kecupan, tak ada ciuman, apalagi main ranjang. Haha... Bahkan hanya teman-teman dekatnya saja yang tahu hubungan mereka.

Ia tahu, semua terlalu singkat untuk itu. Setahun lalu Donghae pindah kesekolahnya lalu sebangku dengannya. Yang Hyukjae tahu Donghae adalah seseorang yang lugu, jarang bicara, tersenyum, bahkan melamun dan ia menemukan Donghae yang seperti itu kembali sekarang.

Terhitung dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Sikap itulah yang membuat Hyukjae-seseorang yang hyperaktif itu gencar menggodanya. Mencoba masuk dalam kehidupan Donghae, mencari sebuah titik gelap di diri pemuda itu yang entah kenapa ingin sekali ia terangi. Sampai suatu ketika, Hyukjae sadar, ia terlalu dalam masuk pada kehidupan pemuda itu, terlalu silau saat pertama kali ia mendapat senyuman angelic itu, Hyukjae merasa cahaya yang ia beri pada sisi kelam pemuda itu telah dipantulkan kembali padanya, bahkan lebih terang dari yang ia berikan. Dan Hyukjae sadar ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu, saat ia mendapat binar sendu nan cerah yang tertangkap oleh matanyanya saat menatap mata pemuda itu. Hyukjae sadar ia telah terjebak saat pemuda itu mengungkapkan sebuah kata yang mampu membuat hatinya berdebar kencang dan perutnya menggelitik senang. Ya sebuah kata..

Cinta. 

.

.

.

. 

Donghae masih sibuk mengayun-ayunkan handponenya. Tadi siang wanita itu-Yuri- berhasil merampas handponenya dan mendapatkan nomernya dengan mudah. Ya mudah sekali, dia anak donatur terbesar di perusahaannya, dia hanya tinggal menyuruh beberapa siswa untuk memegangi tangan Donghae lalu meronggoh saku kamejanya.

Ck, Donghae heran, kenapa ia masih mencintai wanita itu di saat ada seseorang yang menawarkannya cinta yang begitu menyejukan.

Lee Hyukjae

Donghae ingat, butuh beberapa bulan untuk pemuda bergummy smile itu mengembalikan cahaya yang tersembunyi di hidupnya.

Di usianya yang baru mengenal cinta, Donghae awalnya bahagia bisa mempunyai seorang wanita cantik, baik dan pehatian yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Ia bahkan pernah membuat sebuah tekad di dirinya jika ia akan menjadikan Yura-yang dulu ia anggap sempurna sebagai cinta pertama, terakhir dan cinta sejatinya. Untuk itu, dia terus dan terus belajar untuk lebih mencintai wanita itu, mencintai wanita itu melebihi cinta Tuhan padanya. Ck, konyol memang.

Saat itulah, saat ia telah memantapkan hatinya, saat ia telah bergantung dan menyerahkan seluruh jiwanya pada wanita itu, ia harus menelan pahit yang teramat pahit kala ia melihat adegan yang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di benaknya sedikit pun.

Di sana, di ranjang apartemen kekasihnya. Wanitanya sendiri tengah bergulat panas dengan pria lain. Dan entah apa yang wanita itu fikirkan saat Donghae mematung menyaksikan adegan itu dengan derai air mata yang begitu deras, Yura tak juga menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia hanya terus mengerang dan mendesah meski Donghae berani bertaruh wanita itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Saat itulah, Donghae seakan jatuh pada jurang yang tak tahu di mana dasarnya. Ia membenci wanita itu, namun tak semudah memudarkan semua yang ia rasa selama ini. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan hubungan mereka-meski Yura menangis dan memberi berbagai alasan yang Donghae sendiri tidak tahu apa, ia terlalu malas mendengarnya. Setelah itu ia pindah ke Seoul dan menemukan seorang malaikat yang menyebalkan sekaligus malaikat tanpa sayap yang mampu membawanya kembali terbang ke atas sebelum jatuh dan mati di dasar jurang itu.

Lee Hyukjae, pemuda hyperaktif yang banyak bertanya saat ia baru duduk di bangku barunya, yang menyeretnya ke kantin dan memaksanya meminum susu strawberry meski Donghae tidak mau, bahkan pernah suatu ketika Donghae menumpahkan susu strawberry itu pada wajah manisnya.  
>Hyukjae yang menyeretnya ikut eskul Dance yang sama sekali tidak ia minati, namun setelah di sana Donghae mati-matian menahan senyum saat pemuda itu bergerak aneh dan beberapa kali terjatuh.<br>Hyukjae yang mengenalkannya pada orang seevil Kyuhyun namun perhatian, pada Sungmin yang jago bela diri namun bisa melindunginya, pada Yesung yang mempunyai aura aneh namun dewasa dan juga Hyukjae telah mengenalkannya pada sebuah pilosofi-pilosofi kehidupan, tentang cinta dan masa depan, yang Donghae yakini ada pada pria manis itu. Ya Donghae yakin Lee Hyukjae adalah cinta dan masa depannya.

Namun, salahkah jika Donghae masih merasa takut? Takut pada kenyataan yang membuatnya jatuh untuk ke-dua kalinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Donghae melamun, hingga ia tidak menyadari handponenya terus bergetar sedari tadi. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah yakin yang menelponnya adalah Yura, maka dari itu ia memilih melamunkan Hyukjae dari pada mengangkat teleponnya. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, ada nama lain yang tertera di daftar panggilan masuk dalam handponenya.  
>Dan tanpa melihat itu, Donghae sudah terbang terlebih daluhu ke alam mimpi. <p>

.

.

.

. 

"Bagus! Dasar tidak berguna! Brengsek! Menyebalkan! Aku marah padamuuu!" umpatan demi umpatan pagi ini sudah memenuhi gendang telinga Sungmin. Diliriknya Hyukjae-sang pelaku kini tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja, dengan ke dua tangan yang ia lipat di sama sebagai tumpuan.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan kekasihmu?" tanya Sungmin yang entah kenapa sangat tepat sasaran.

Hyukjae mendongkak lalu duduk tegak dan menatap Sungmin lekat. "Hyung! Kau sadar 'kan Donghae kemarin aneh? Dia banyak melamun... Maksudku, dia mengacuhkan ku dan beberapa kali tertangkap berbohong. bahkan kau tahu hyung semalah dia tidak mengangkat teleponku sekali pun. Padahal biasanya dia yang meneleponku terlebih dahulu," adu Hyukjae berapi-api.

"Iya.." Sungmin mengangguk kepalanya pelan. "Aku rasa memang begitu. Lalu kau punya kesimpulan apa sampai urig-urigan seperti ini?"

"Aku merasa-Dia menyembunyikan... sesuatu."

"Semua orang butuh privasi Hyuk,"

"Maksudku ini bukan privasi yang wajar. Aku merasa dia... Mempunyai yang lain," ujar Hyukjae dengan nada lemah di akhirnya.

Jujur saja Sungmin terkejut dengan itu. "Kau meragukannya Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin heran. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang selalu bilang jika kau tak akan pernah meragukannya?"

"Oke, itu sebelum aku menemukan ia yang seperti ini, hyung!"

"Tap-"

"Hey kalian tahu tidak anak baru kemarin itu ternyata sangat dekat dengan Donghae?" suara di kursi belakang Sungmin dan Hyukjae mampu membuat Sungmin bungkam dan memilih menguping, sama halnya dengan Hyukjae.

"Bahkan mereka dulu sepasang kekasih," timpah salah seorang dari mereka.

"Iya! Namanya Yura, dia anak donatur terbesar sekolah ini. Dan Yura sendiri bilang padaku jika dulu mereka berpacaran. Namun Donghae pernah salah paham dan memutuskan hubungan mereka,"

"Benarkah? Ku lihat kau sangat dekat dengan Yura-"

"Dia sepupuku."

"Oh pantas saja."

"Kalian ingat saat Donghae pertama pindah ke sini? Sikapnya itu sangat dingin dan terkesan seperti orang depresi. Dan setelah aku selidiki ternyata itu semua karena kesalahpahaman itu, mungkin Donghae sangat mencintai Yura hingga dia depresi saat memutuskan hubungan mereka," jelas wanita itu lagi. Yang sukses membuat detakan di hati Hyukjae tak beraturan, dan entah kenapa pula matanya serasa memanas sekarang.

"Berarti Donghae sangat mencintai wanita itu. Huftt aku iri," timpal yang lainnya.

"Bahkan Yura bilang jika Donghae pernah bilang bahwa dia tak bisa hidup tanpa Yura. Aku juga iri, andai saja aku ada di posisi Yura-"

Dan entah apa ungkapan selanjutnya, yang Hyukjae tahu ia sudah tak bisa membendung sesuatu yang mendesak di matanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas. Meski sayup-sayup ia mendengar Sungmin meneriaki namanya beberapa kali. 

.

.

.

.

"Oppa!"

Donghae tersentak, dan langsung meluruskan pandangannya pada orang yang baru saja bersuara. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Donghae datar seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya menutup pintu toilet yang sempat terhenti. Ya, mereka sekarang ada di depan pintu toilet laki-laki, dan Donghae tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu bisa masuk ke sini. Bodo amat, Donghae tidak peduli, jika tidak nekad ya pasti memamfaatkan kekuasannya.

"Oppa, kau belum mendengar penjelasanku tentang itu!" ujarnya sendu dengan mata sayu yang menatap lekat pada onix cokelat kelamnya.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan." Jawabnya mantap.

"Kau harus mendengarnya. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyalahkan aku sepenuhnya. Kau tidak tahu 'kan aku hanya korban di sini?" ujar Yura sedikit meninggikan suaranya, namun Donghae dapat melihat jelas jika di sana, di dalam binar mata yang pernah ia puja, ia menemukan sebuah ketulusan dan raut sayu yang menyakitkan.

"Aku dijebak waktu itu, aku tidak tahu jika dia memberi obat perangsang ke minumanku dan membuatku mabuk, aku korban oppa kau harus percaya! Hiks..." Jelasnya sendu, diakhiri isakan yang entah mengapa masih saja membuat hati Donghae sakit.

Yura menutup wajahnya yang sudah teraliri air mata, ia perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Donghae dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Hiks... Aku mencintaimu Oppa, hisk!" isakan pilu itu kembali terdengar. Dan entah kenapa mampu membuat hati Donghae tergugah hingga ia melilitkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu dan mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi hiks... Kau tak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku saat kau pergi? Hiks!" rancau Yura lagi. Kali ini terdengar begitu tulus.

Donghae hanya menatap kosong ke depannya, matanya begitu panas, ia tersentuh, ada rasa sesal di dirinya karena dulu tak mendengarkan penjelasan wanita itu. Satu yang ia sadar saat ini, baik dia maupun Yura, mereka sama-sama terluka.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, memegang bahu wanita itu lalu beranjak memegang lembut ke-dua pipinya. "Yura..." panggil Donghae lembut.

Yura menengadahkan pandangannya, meski itu terasa panas saat ia melihat mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca. Ia terharu, ia yakin jika Donghae masih peduli padanya, memperhatikannya dan masih mencintainya, bagaimanapun kisah mereka dahulu bukan kisah yang klise, yang samar, dan sebentar. Kisah mereka terlalu panjang dan berharga untuk sekedar disia-siakan.

Perlahan Donghae menghapus jejak air mata di pipi wanita itu dengan jari tangannya. Donghae tidak ingat apa dia pernah melakukan ini pada siapa? Donghae tidak tahu mengapa ia dapat melihat sosok lain di diri wanita itu yang membuat dirinya semakin jatuh jika membiarkan sosok itu menangis. Sadar atau tidak Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, namun belum juga sampai wanita di depannya sudah meraup bibirnya terlebih dahulu.

Ini tidak semanis ciuman mereka dulu, meski begitu Donghae tetap memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi lain yang dia buat sendiri, membayangkan sosok lain yang kini tengah memulai ciuman panas dengannya, seperti ciuman pertama yang sama sekali belum pernah Donghae rasakan bersama. Dan saat kesadarannya kembali, Donghae dapat melihat jelas sosok yang sedari tadi ia bayangkan. Dia...

Lee Hyukjae

Brugh

Donghae membanting kasar tubuh wanita itu hingga terbentur tembok, hingga membuahkan ringgisan keras dari sang korban. Matanya membulat sempurna, sadar apa yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan.

Bodoh  
>Bodoh<br>Bodoh

Donghae hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang, tanpa memperdulikan wanita di hadapannya kini menangis kesakitan.

Dia tidak tahu, jika sebelum ia mendorong wanita itu, sebuah langkah telah menjauh meninggalkan mereka dengan hati yang begitu hancur.

From: Hyukjae

Tolong bawa tas-ku pulang. Aku pulang duluan.

Sungmin hanya menatap heran sebuah SMS yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Tidak biasanya Hyukjae-yang menurut Sungmin aktif itu pulang sebelum waktunya, bahkan ia tak memberi alasan apapun, sakit atau ada urusan misalnya? Tapi Sungmin yakin matanya masih berfungsi normal hingga ia tak mungkin salah baca.

"Hahh hahh... Hyung, dimana Hyukjae?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari handponenya ke arah pria yang baru masuk ke kelasnya dengan napas yang bisa dikatakan kacau.

Tunggu...  
>Sepertinya Sungmin baru saja menyimpulkan sesuatu.<p>

"Apa kalian bertengkar? Hyukjae baru saja pulang, dia hanya mengirimku pesan tanpa memberi alasannya."

Donghae mengenyrit bingung di tengah napasnya yang mulai tenang. "Pulang?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap dengan mata bulat yang terlihat sangat polos.

Donghae menurunkan onix matanya dengan wajah datar, dia tengah mengira-ngira sesuatu. Apa Hyukjae tahu kejadian tadi? Tapi bagaimana bisa, di sana hanya ada dia dan Yura 'kan? Tapi, bisa saja. Mengingat semenjak hubungan mereka dimulai Donghae tidak pernah mendengar lagi Hyukjae yang bertanya-tanya sesuatu yang sangat privasi darinya. Bahkan Hyukjae tak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Donghae dekat dengan wanita atau pria lain yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Setelah merenung beberapa saat, tanpa berkata apapun Donghae membalik badannya dan mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sungmin yang makin diliputi rasa heran.

"Kenapa Donghae mencari Hyukjae?"

"Mereka 'kan sahabat, mungkin ada urusan."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dua wanita yang baru saja bersuara. Sahabat? Yang benar saja? Apa mereka tidak tahu jika Hyukjae dan Donghae berpacaran?

Tepat saat Sungmin ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, terdengar suara lain yang mengintrusinya dari depan. Seorang guru muda yang akan memulai pelajaran mereka siang ini. Sungmin malah bingung, bagaimana ia mengisi keabsenan Hyukjae. 

.

.

.

.

Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kekasihmu sendiri berciuman panas dengan orang lain di depan matamu sendiri? Dan lebih parah dia belum pernah sekalipun menciumu?

Hyukjae tersenyum miris saat membayangkan pertanyaan itu. Donghae, kekasihnya sendiri berciuman panas dengan 'mantan kekasihnya yang dulu sangat ia cintai hingga ia depresi'. Hyukjae memang bukan pembaca fikiran yang baik, tapi untuk situasi ini siapa yang tidak akan mengeti 'kan?

Donghae hanya pernah mengucapkan kata Cinta satu kali padanya, dan itu mampu membuatnya tenggelam begitu dalam saat melihat sinar ketulusan dari mata sendu itu, hingga ia selalu meyakinkan hatinya untuk selalu tetap percaya dan tak penah meragu. Donghae selalu memperlakukan ia dengan baik seperti seorang kekasih. Kekasih? Entahlah sekarang sebagian hatinya menyangkal semua itu.

Hyukjae sadar perlakuan Donghae selama ini tak jauh beda saat mereka bersahabat dulu. Bedanya, sekarang mereka mempunyai sebuah ikatan. Dan sudah Hyukjae terangkan, jika Donghae tak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya atau bahkan hal lain yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Hyukjae bahkan tak berani bertanya tentang semua itu pada Donghae. Ia terlalu percaya pria itu mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa memikirkan bukti serta ucapan yang seharusnya menjadi sumber keyakinannya.

Disi Hyukjae sekarang. Pantai. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas pasir putih itu, hal yang selalu Hyukjae lakukan jika hatinya tengah kacau.  
>Pertanyaannya?<p>

Apa Donghae akan menemukannya?

Jawabannya... Tidak! Donghae belum pernah menanyakan tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi Hyukjae saat hatinya senang ataupun sedih.  
>Bahkan Hyukjae ragu Donghae mau menyia-nyiakan sebuah langkah untuk mencarinya.<p>

Menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir deras, namun ia tetap menyimpan isakan kerasnya, ia laki-laki bukan? Dan Hyukjae tidak akan membiarkan harga diri laki-lakinya terinjak.

Bukankah cinta itu harga diri?

Namun kenapa? Rasanya begitu... sesak?  
>Hyukjae berdiri, dadanya naik turun mengontrol emosinya, jantungnya seakan kembali tak memberi jeda dari detakan satu ke detakan lainnya, air matanya kembali mengalir. Seiring dengan bayangan itu muncul lagi di benaknya. Sakit!<p>

"ARGGGGGHH... BRENGSEK!"

Ia tidak peduli pada suaranya yang bisa saja habis setelah ia berteriak, tidak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya risih. Hyukjae hanya sedikit melampiaskan kekesalannya di sini, sebelum ia dapat berfikir bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Tubuhnya kembali ambruk tanpa ia tahu kenapa, dada kirinya ia remas kuat karena terasa begitu ngilu, lututnya ia tekuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Ia tidak peduli apapun. Ia tidak peduli jam berapa sekarang, saat angin malam yang dinging menerpa kulitnya, tidak peduli pada matanya yang besok mungkin akan sembab, tidak peduli pada baju dan celananya yang kotor, tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang lemas karena belum diisi apapun sedari pagi.

Bahkan ia tak peduli pada tekad yang ia buat beberap saat lalu.

Harga diri..

Yang ia peduli dan yang ia tahu...

Donghae tidak pernah mencintai.

.

.

.

.

"Aish, kenapa masih belum aktif? Apa aku ke kelasnya saja?" Donghae bergumam tidak jelas di bangkunya. Ia hanya mengotak-atik ponselnya yang dari semalah terus mendial sebuah nomer sang kekasih. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang yang merasuki fikirannya dua hari kemarin hingga ia mengabaikan kekasih manisnya itu. Ia bahkan baru sadar Hyukjae menelponnya malam itu namun tidak ia angkat.

Oh ayolah! Donghae mengenal baik Hyukjae meski tak secara terang-terangan. Lelaki itu tahu betul Hyukjae adalah orang yang sangat peka pada keadaan. Bertindak gegabah sedikitpun Hyukjae pasti curiga ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengannya.

Donghae segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk menemui kekasihnya itu. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat seseorang berdiri di depannya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Oppa!" suara manja itu langsung tertangkap telinga Donghae. Tentu saja ia kenal suara itu. Suara yang dulu pernah ia kagumi, bahkan Donghae dulu sangat bangga menjadi kekasih Yura saat wanita itu bernyanyi di festival sekolah.

"YA! Donghae apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau Hyukjae membencimu dan Sungmin membunuhmu?"

Teriakan itu membuat mata Donghae membulat. Dengan segera ia melepaskan dekapan wanita di hadapannya dan menatapnya terkejut. "YA! Kenapa kau memeluku?" teriak Donghae kasar.

Yesung yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara hanya berdecak kesal seraya melipat tangannya di depan.

"Kau kaget ya Oppa? Tenang saja, semua orang sudah tahu jika kita berpacaran?" bukannya takut wanita di depannya malah tertawa ringan dengan mata yang berbinar. Ugh kenapa Donghae ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Donghae kau-"

"Kalian memang cocok!" seruan itu memotong ucapan Yesung yang hampir saja memaki sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, kalian memang cocok!" Donghae, Yura, dan Yesung menoleh ke sumber suara. Uh oh, kenapa Donghae tidak sadar jika kelasnya sudah penuh dan menjadikan diri sebagai bahan tontonan.

"Cocok apanya? Wanita sombong seperti dia dengan Donghae? Lebih baik Donghae berpacaran dengan Hyukjae saja,"

"Kenapa tidak aku saja sih yang berpacaran dengan Donghae?"

Dan masih banyak komentar-komentar lain yang sayup-sayup dapat Donghae dengar.

"Hey kau! Bicara apa barusan, Hah?" bentak Yura yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah seseorang yang bertanggapan negatif tentangnya.

"Diam di situ nona! Kau tidak berhak marah dan memamfaatkan kekuasaanmu agar semua orang takut padamu. Dan satu lagi, kita tidak berpacaran. Catat itu!" Donghae menatap Yesung sekilas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.  
>Meninggalkan Yura dan seisi kelas yang serempak menatap kepergiannya. <p>

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama. Hyukjae dengar saat bel masuk tadi berbunyi, namun ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar turun. Hatinya sedikit tenang saat angin pagi menerpa kulitnya yang pucat dan panas itu. Hyukjae tidak tahu kapan ia tidur semalam yang membuat ia sangat mengantuk pagi ini, ditambah perutnya yang kosong yang belum ia isi dari kemarin.

Ia malas untuk sekedar memasak atau memesan makanan, sedangkan di apartemennya tentu saja tidak ada pembantu. Semalam, ia hanya menerima telpon dari ayah dan ibunya jika mereka akan ke luar negri selama beberapa hari. Itu artinya rumah besarnya akan sepi lagi dan hanya dihuni oleh para pelayannya. Ia benci keadaan itu, makanya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sederhana milik orang tuanya dulu. Pelan namun pasti, Hyukjae merasa kantuknya mulai menjadi-jadi hingga matanya tertutup sempurna, tenaganya perlahan menghilang bahkan hanya untuk membukan mata kembali dan melihat seseorang yang baru saja membukakan pintu atap di sudut sana.

Hyukjae dapat mendengar derap langkah teratur yang mendekatikan, Hyukjae dapat merasakan tubuhnya tertarik halus dan kini bersandar pada sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman, ditambah sebuah lilitan tangan yang mendekap tubuh panasnya yang terasa dingin itu menjadi hangat. Meski semua terasa samar dan Hyukjae malas untuk berfikir ini semua nyata. 

.

.

.

.

Donghae pernah bilang 'kan jika ia mengenal Hyukjae meski tak secara terang-terangan? Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di atap sekolah dengan mendekap seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Donghae tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Hyukjae. Ia tahu jika Hyukjae akan ke atap sekolah jika dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

Dan benarkan tebakannya? Hyukjae ada di sini, bahkan dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau seakan tersesat; rambut yang terurai tanpa tataan, blazer sekolah yang tersampir begitu saja di pundaknya, bibir yang sangat pucat serta suhu tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi, apa Hyukjae sakit? Ya Tuhan Donghae ingin sekali merutuki dirinya karena dua hari ini telah mengabaikan kekasihnya itu. Dan yang paling membuat hati Donghae mencelos, kala ia melihat jelas jejak air mata di pipi pucat itu.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit melihatnya, bahkan mampu membuat matanya memanas seketika. Jadi, dengan segera dia menarik lembut tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya, tak ingin membangunkannya atau bahkan menyakitinya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, baru kali ini ia memeluk Hyukjae, dan rasanya sangat nyaman, tubuh Hyukjae sangat pas di pelukannya, membuat ia ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok belakang dan menutup matanya nyaman, tak lama kemudian ia menyusul kekasih manisnya itu ke alam mimpi. 

.

.

.

.

Mata bulat dan bening itu mengerjap pelan setelah beberapa saat lalu tertutup rapat. Hyukjae hendak memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, namun lipatan tangannya seakan terganjal sesuatu. Hyukjae membulatkan mata panik saat ia menyadari ada yang memeluknya sekarang. Dengan segera ia menengadahkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ringan saat manik matanya menangkap kesan polos pada wajah pemuda itu, ia juga merasa senang karena Donghae memeluknya sekarang. Sungguh jika ini mimpi Hyukjae tak pernah ingin bangun selamanya.

Begini terasa nyaman, hangat dan tenang, tanpa harus memikirkan masalahnya saat ini.

Masalah?  
>Senyum Hyukjae berubah menjadi senyum kecut saat mengingat apa yang menjadi beban fikirannya sekarang. Ia tarik kata-katanya kembali saat mengatakan ini nyaman dan hangat bahkan tenang, karena sekarang perasaan Hyukjae sudah terjungkir balik dengan sempurna.<p>

Perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari pinggangnya, lalu menjauhkan diri dan segera bangkit. Dadanya terasa sesak kembali, namun matanya tak juga mengeluarkan cairan itu, mungkin sudah habis karena terkuras dari kemarin.

Hyukjae melangkah pelan meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu di sana, ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun untuk melihat wajah tampan itu. Hyukjae takut! Takut terjatuh lagi dalam pesonanya. 

.

.

.

.

"Hello pangeran tidur sudah bangun!" Sungmin berseru sambil mendelikan matanya geli. Di sampingnya ada Kyuhyun yang merangkulnya mesra. Hal yang tak pernah Donghae lakukan padanya. Mungkinkah Donghae enggan mengakuinya sebagai kekasih? Atau mungkin Donghae malu? Atau mungkin Donghae memang tak pernah mencintanya?

"Ayo Hyuk ke kantin!" ajak Sungmin yang langsung meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menyeretnya pelan.

"Hyuk tanganmu panas! Apa kau sakit?"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepala ke arah Sungmin tanpa menghilangkan tatapan datar nan sendunya itu.

"Apa kau punya masalah, Hyuk?" kali ini Kyuhyun angkat bicara, seakan mengerti arti tatapan hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Panggil dia hyung, Kyu!" titah Sungmin cepat.

"Aku tidak mau, dia saja selalu memanggilku setan," adu Kyuhyun dengan wajah seolah-olah ia korban pelecehan.

"Kau memang seperti itu. Dan tolong! Jangan memasang wajah yang seakan-akan kau ingin mencium ujung sepatuku!"

"Aish... Kau jahat Minnie! Aku jadi ingin menciummu!" goda Kyuhyun dengan kedipan sebelah matanya, yang sukses membuat semburat samar di wajah kekasihnya.

Hyukjae lagi-lagi tersenyum miris. Begini 'kan yang namanya berpacaran? Memberi pujian meski terkesan gombal, dan lagi hal yang belum pernah Donghae ucapan. Donghae tidak pernah memanggil namanya dengan sebutan yang manis, atau mungkin Donghae malas berinisiatif untuk itu.

"Hyuk! Apa perlu aku belikan taco untuk mu?" tanya Sungmin saat ia telah mendudukan Hyukjae di salah satu kursi kantin di depannya.

"Aku ingin ramyeon, dan tolong tambahkan sambal yang banyak!" ujar Hyukjae masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau yakin, Hyuk? Sepertinya kau sakit, jadi jangan makan yang pedas pedas," ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Iya, Hyuk! Bisa-bisa ikan itu marah karena Minnie-ku membuatmu sakit perut," sahut Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa membuat emosi Hyukjae tiba-tiba naik. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah tempat pembelian makanan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas pasrah melihatnya. 

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tahu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang tengah menyantap makanan mereka, namun mata mereka terus saja menatap Hyukjae cemas.  
>Hyukjae bahkan dapat merasakan hidungnya panas karena menghirup bumbu cabe yang melebihi kadar dalam ramyeon yang sekarang tengah ia santap. Meski begitu ia tak merasa ramyeon yang ia makan terlalu pedas, malah itu bisa menutupi rasa mual yang tengah menyerangnya saat ini. Dan Hyukjae sadar apa yang membuat ia merasa mual. Tentu saja masuk angin, karena semalam ia berada di alam terbuka cukup lama. Setidaknya itu yang ia fikirkan.<p>

"Haisss! Tua bangka itu selalu saja bisa menerobos jam istirahat!" gumam seseorang yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. Yesung, pria itu meletakan mangkuknya di meja kantin dan menyantapnya segera.

"Park saem maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin melirik pria itu.

"Yeahh...! Siapa lagi?" desisnya malas. "Dan pacarmu itu, Hyuk! Membolos dari jam pertama. Heh, pintar sekali dia," lanjutnya lagi.

Hyukjae yang merasa terpanggil mendongkakan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah dan uh oh,,, Kyuhyun sampai hampir saja tergoda melihat bibir bengkak Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka itu. So sexy.

"Bukan urusanku!" ujarnya datar. Hyujae hendak menyuapkan kembali ramyeon yang ada di sendoknya, namun sebuah tangan mencekal terlebih dahulu tangannya dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah tangan kembali melepas sendok yang yang ia pegang dan meletakannya diatas meja. Dengan satu tarikan, tubuh Hyukjae kini sudah berputar 90 derajat dan menghadap seorang pria berwajah ikan yang beberapa saat lalu berada di belakangnya.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Hyukjae, lalu mendorong jauh mangkuk ramyeon Hyukjae dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. "Kau tidak lupa pada penyakitmu 'kan, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae menatap lembut tepat pada mata bening Hyukjae. Ia tahu apa yang Hyukjae makan sekarang, aromanya saja begitu menusuk hidungnya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang itu?" sahut Hyukjae ketus. Tak peduli. Ia segera melepaskan tangan kanannya yang dicekal Donghae sedari tadi dan hendak meraih kembali makanannya. Namun sebelum itu, tangan Donghae terlebih dahulu menepis mangkok tersebut hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

PRANGGG!

Hyukjae menatap tidak percaya pada makanannya yang kini berceceran di lantai, lalu beralih menatap Donghae kesal. "Kau...!" Hyukjae menunjuk wajah Donghae yang kini menatap heran sekaligus sayu, tesirat kekhwatiran di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" pekik Hyukjae geram, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Hyuk!" desis Donghae pelan. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya mencoba menekan nada suaranya yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meninggi.

"Kau tidak berhak tahu,"

"Aku KEKASIHMU jika kau lupa!" ujar Donghae menekankan kata 'Kekasihmu' dalam ucapannya.

Sontak saja Hyukjae menampakan wajah terkejutnya, tak terkecuali Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah Donghae berkata jujur atau tidak, kenapa saat seperti ini dia baru berkata seperti itu. Saat Hyukjae ragu padanya, jujur ia bukannya senang, ia kini merasa sesak, Hyukjae mereka dipermainkan. Hyukjae tidak tahu kenapa matanya memanas dan penglihatannya memburam saat menatap lekat raut wajah pemuda tampan yang kini juga menatapnya sayu. Tanpa sengaja Hyukjae mengedipkan matanya dan otomatis sesuatu yang sedari tadi menumpuk di situ, akhirnya keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

"H-hyuk! Kenapa menangis? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae lembut sedikit terbata menahan hatinya yang entah kenapa ikut sesak.

"Kau mengakui aku- sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Hyukjae pelan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Sumpah demi tuhan, Hyuk, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae lagi yang kini menatapnya lekat.

"Apa kau pikir seseorang akan baik-baik saja ketika melihat kekasihnya berciuman panas dengan-orang lain?" Hyukjae menghembuskan napas beratnya setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

Donghae tercekat napasnya sendiri, tak terkecuali tiga sahabatnya yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Sungmin bahkan sampai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena sangat terkejut.

"Hyuk-kau-"

"Oppa! Kau kemana saja, kenapa tidak masuk tadi, hemh?" seruan manja itu menghentikan ucapan keterkejutan Donghae seketika. Yura, kini terngah memeluk Donghae dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung pemuda itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Oppa!" desisnya lagi seraya memejamkan matanya nyaman. Donghae tak bergeming, fikirannya kosong saat ini. Hal yang ia takutkan ternyata benar adanya. Bukan, Donghae bukan takut jika ia dianggap Brengsek atau apa. Ia takut, menyakiti malaikatnya yang sekarang jelas-jelas tengah menahan tangisan-meski tak berasil- di depannya.

Air mata Hyukjae tumpah sudah membasahi wajahnya, ia mematung menyaksikan kekasihnya sendiri dipeluk orang lain seintim itu. Hal yang tak pernah Hyukjae lalukan sekalipun sebelumnya.

"S-sebenarnya ada masalah apa ini?" akhirnya, Yesung angkat bicara yang memang dari awal tak memahami apapun.

Suara Yesung barusan menyadarkan keduanya. Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya sebentar lalu berdiri dan hendak beranjak. Namun, mendadak perutnya terasa panas dan seakan ditusuk sesuatu yang tajam.

"Akhh!" Hyukjae mengeram keras seraya menekan kuat perutnya. Hampir saja ia jatuh, jika tangan Donghae-yang kini sudah berdiri- tidak menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Maaf- maafkan aku?!" bisik Donghae tulus dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak memperdulikan Yura-yang tadi memeluknya kini tengah mengumpat di lantai setelah terjungkal karena Donghae berdiri tiba-tiba.

Ia juga tak memperdulikan Hyukjae yang kini tengah mengerang sakit, dengan satu tangan yang menekan perutnya dan tangan yang lain yang meremas kuat lengan blazer Donghae. Yang Donghae peduli, ia telah membuat kesalahan dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf pada kekasih manisnya itu.

"YA! Ikan, kau tidak dengar dia kesakitan!" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya saat ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada Hyukjae.

"Hey aku juga kesakitan! Kenapa tidak ada yang memperdulikanku?!" umpat Yura yang baru saja bisa berdiri sembil terus mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu.

"LEE DONGHAE! Lepaskan Hyukjae, kenapa kau malah diam saja?!" kali ini Sungmin yang kolaps setelah mendengar perintah Kyuhyun namun tak juga diindahkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Donghae tergerak sadar, sejenak ia menatap bingung pada arah Sungmin. Namun, matanya kembali membulat saat mendengar erangan dari sesuatu yang tengah ia peluk.

"Sssh... S-sak-kit... Hiks!" Hyukjae tak mempunyai tenanga untuk beranjak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendorong dada pemuda yang saat ini berada pada tingkat teratas orang yang tak ingin ia dekati.

Donghae melepas pelukannya, ia menatap lekat wajah merah kekasihnya yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata dan keringat. Sungguh ini jauh dari kata baik, apalagi saat ia melihat Hyukjae menekan perutnya seraya terus bergumam sakit di tengah isakannya.

Dengan satu tarikan, Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan membopongnya ala brydal style, tepat saat kekasih manisnya itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jelas merasa khawatir, dengan segera mereka mengikuti langkah Donghae yang kini sudah beranjak ke luar kantin, melewati Yura begitu saja dengan wajah bodohnya.

Mereka menyusuri koridor sekolah tanpa peduli tatapan intimidasi semua siswa yang melihatnya. Bahkan Donghae sudah tak dapat berfikir normal sekarang, ia terlalu panik. Bukan! Bukan karena Donghae tahu Hyukjae akan membencinya, namun Donghae tahu jika kekasih manisnya itu mempunyai penyakit yang sangat sensitif dengan rasa pedas.

"Kyu, pakai mobilmu!" perintah Donghae telak.

"Kenapa mobilku?" grutu Kyuhyun pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Sungmin saja.

"Errr cepat, Kyu!" perintah Sungmin gemas.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun membuka kunci mobilnya, hingga mereka bisa masuk. Kyuhyun tentu saja duduk di kursi setir dengan sungmin di sampingnya, sementar Yesung duduk di belakang bersama Donghae yang kini memeluk Hyukjae khawatir.

"Apakah kau bisa cepat, Kyu?!" tanya Donghae seakan menyuruhnya.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan agak kesal. Jujur ia peduli pada Hyukjae, namun tak bisakah ia tidak disuruh ngebut hingga dapat menyenggol sesuatu dan membuat mobil mahalnya lecet?

To Be Coutinued...

First! Ini FF aku buat pas jaman SMA dulu. Maunya juga postnya dari dulu, tapi pengen banget FF ini tamat, soalnya kalau gak tamat takut mogok di tengah jalan. Ya intinya Ending dari FF ini udah aku pegang, tinggal publis aja! Gak akan lebih dari 10 chapter kok... dan yeah, aku bakal publishkelanjutannya kalau ada yang mau ini dilanjut aja, kalau gak ada buat apa dilanjut 'kan?

Maaf untuk segala kekuranganny.. typo(s) pastiberceceran banget. Bahasanya juga pasti amburadul dan 'alay'

terakhir, thank udah mau baca! Dan thank banget buat yang mau ninggalin jejak!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:**

**Me Present**

**Cast:**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other**

**Genre: **

**Romance, hurt, drama, Fluffy, Angst **

**Warning:**

**YAOI, BoyxBoy**

**Please don't like, don't read**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah setengah jam lebih Hyukjae ditangani dokter di dalam sana. Sementara Sungmin kini tengah menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sebagai sahabat ia pastinya khawatir. Apalagi baik Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung bahkan Donghae sekalipun baru mengetahui jika Hyukjae mempunyai masalah seperti itu.

Rasa bersalah itu pasti ada, meski Donghae saat itu reflex melakukannya, pasti akan menjadi masalah besar jika Hyukjae melihatnya, apalagi Donghae belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang intim dengannya. Ia merasa lebih bodoh sekarang. Donghae kini duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu, ia menaikan kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

Yesung hanya berdiri menatap pintu ruangan Hyukjae datar. Sebenarnya baik Yesung, Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun sangat ingin memarahi Donghae saat ini, namun melihat kondisi Donghae yang sangat kacau mereka semua seakan bisa mengerti perasaan dan penyesalan sahabatnya itu.

"Oppa!" suara itu lagi. Entah kenapa Donghae muak mendengarnya.

Dengan malas Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, semua melirik ke arah wanita yang baru saja datang dengan seorang wanita lainnya, yang Sungmin ketahui adalah Krystal-sepupu Yura- yang kemarin lalu menggosip di belakangnya, dan juga seorang pria manis yang sedari kejauhan tadi menatap ke arah Yesung.

"Ck, ternyata kau punya pengawal juga," ujar Donghae di tengah senyum kecutnya. Meski nampaknya wanita yang ia maksud tak begitu menghiraukan kata-katanya.

Yura sedikit terhenyak saat melihat keadaan keadaan Donghae saat ini. "Oppa! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lebih tidak baik saat melihatmu di sini," jawab Donghae ketus.

"Oppa, aku serius!"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" tanya Donghae tajam.

Yura tersenyum meremehkan dan memutar matanya malas. "Apa kau begini karena namja kurus itu? Apa bagusnya dia hingga membuatmu seperti ini? Dia bahkan tidak populer seperti aku,"

Darah Donghae seketika mendidih mendengarnya, dengan segera ia berdiri dan mendorong tubuh wanita hingga terbentur tembok koridor, dan mengukungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akh!" ringis Yura pelan di ikuti pekikan tak percaya dari yang lainnya. Bahkan pemuda manis yang tadi datang bersama Yura, nampaknya ketakutan dan kini malah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yesung.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu, akan ku pastikan mulutmu itu tidak bisa bicara lagi!" ancam Donghae tajam, bahkan tatapan matanya kini sangat mematikan.

Jujur saja, Yura sedikit takut. Ia tak pernah melihat tatapan itu, jauh berbeda dengan tatapan lembut Donghae padanya dulu. "Oppa! Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa kau berubah. Tapi kau bukan Donghae yang ku kenal dulu, kau sekarang kasar, bahkan saat ciuman kita kemarin kau mendorongku hing-"

"KAU BICARA LAGI AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEROBEK MULUTMU!"

"Aku tidak takut!" tantang Yura cepat. "Kau berubah karena dia 'kan? Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan padamu? Mencuci otakmu? Atau jangan-jangan dia sengaja mengajarimu untuk berbuat sekasar ini pada seorang wanita?"

"Kau yang membuat aku seperti ini. Jangan mengharapkan Donghae yang dulu setelah apa yang kau lakukan! Kau yang membuat aku menyakiti kekasihku sendiri, saat kau datang lagi ke hadapanku!"

Yura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia menatap Donghae tak percaya. "K-kekasih?"

"Iya, dia kekasihku. Dan dia jauh lebih baik darimu," jelas Donghae mantap.

Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menampilkan seringai kemenangan mereka. Sementara Krystal sama halnya dengan Yura yang memang tak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Tinggalkan dia dan kembalilah padaku!" ujar Yura datar.

"Kau gila!" desis Donghae tajam.

"Ck, murahan sekali," celetuk Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa melakukan hal buruk padanya. Dan aku harap kau tidak menyesal karena itu." Ancam Yura kali ini.

"Kau-" Donghae menunjuk wajah wanita di depannya. "- tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya,"

Clekkk!

Pintu ruangan yang terbuka itu seketika membuat Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yura, dan mendekati sang dokter. Diikuti Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Donghae cepat.

"Apa ada keluarga pasien?" tanya Dokter tersebut.

"Aku sudah menelpon kakanya, dan dia sedang menuju kesini," ujar Sungmin.

"Aku kekasihnya, dokter bisa percaya padaku!" ujar Donghae cepat.

"Maaf, tapi penyakit pasien cukup serius dan prosedur rumah sakit, hanya mengizinkan kami memberitahu keluarganya saja,"

"Ck, persetanan dengan prosedur rumah sakit." Kyuhyun ikut bicara. Anak ini memang tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, dia akan datang," Yesung ikut bicara.

Dan yeah, sedetik kemudian nampak seorang perempuan dewasa yang lari ke arah mereka. "Appahhah inih kamar Le-Le Hyukjaeeh?" tanyanya terengah-engah, seraya menstabilkan deru napasnya.

Semua mengangguk. "Apa anda keluarganya?" tanya Dokter itu.

"Sayah kakaknyahh,"

"Baiklah! Mari ikut saya!" ujar dokter itu seraya melangkah pergi. "Tunggu dokter!" intrupsi Sungmin, dan dokter paruh baya itupun menengok lagi ke arah mereka.

"Ya?"

"Apa kami bisa menjenguk pasien?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Dokter itu tersenyum ramah. "Silahkan! Kebetulan dia sudah sadar."

Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung tersenyum dan hendak masuk, namun suara kakak perempuan Hyukjae mengintrupsinya.  
>"Emhhh... Apa kalian temannya?" tanyanya ragu.<p>

"Iya! kami semua bahkan sahabatnya," jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"Untuk lebih jelas, aku adalah kekasihnya," kali ini Donghae yang bicara.

Yura memutar bola matanya kesal di saat semua orang tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Well, aku tidak kenal dia. Tapi sepertinya dia akan menjadi orang teratas di daftar musuhku,"

"Dia bercanda Nona! Kau tenang saja, kami akan menjaganya," ujar Sungmin kembali.

Wanita itu tersenyum kembali, entah kenapa senyuman Sungmin membuatnya tenang. "Terima kasih, aku akan segera kembali." ujar wanita itu-Sora- dan segera melangkah bersama sang dokter.

"Hyung! Kau masuk saja duluan. Aku akan bicara berdua nanti dengannya," ujar Donghae saat melihat Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan Hyukjae.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia paham sahabatnya itu butuh privasi untuk meluruskan masalah mereka.

"A-aku ikut masuk... S-saja," suara gugup itu berasal dari pria mungil yang masih sembunyi di balik tubuh Yesung. Ia menatap takut pada Yura, Krystal dan Donghae.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sebentar dan mengangguk setuju. Yesung segera merangkul pria itu, meski sedikit terkejut namun ia segera menampilkan senyum kikuknya seraya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kami masuk dulu!" ujar Sungmin lalu melangkah masuk dengan tiga orang di belakangnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung yang kini berjalan paling belakang dan masih merangkul pria mungil itu.

"Ryewook, sumbae-min bisa memanggilku Wooky saja." ujarnya tersenyum meski masih canggung.

"Oh, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku dipaksa oleh kedua wanita tadi saat di parkiran. Mereka ke sini menumpang di mobilku." Jawabnya polos. "Sunbae, kau bisa meramal?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah polos.

"Kenapa memangnya? Panggil aku hyung saja ya?!"

Ryewook mengangguk imut. "Tadi saat sun- maksudku saat hyung mengatakan kakak sunbae pasien itu akan datang, ternyata benar."

"Lalu?" tanya Yesung yang masih asyik dengan obrolan mereka, padahal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di ranjang Hyukjae dan mengajak pria manis itu mengobrol.

"Apa kau bisa meramal siapa pendamping hidupku di masa depan?" tanya Ryewook lagi seraya menampakan tatapan puppynya, seakan penuh harap.

Yesung menatap takjub mata pemuda itu lama, ia menyelaminya dalam, dan tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan jawaban konyolnya. "Kalau aku bilang masa depanmu adalah aku, apa kau percaya?"

"EHEM!" deheman keras dari Kyuhyun itu menyadarkan mereka berdua. Dengan segera Yesung melepas rangkulannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sementara Ryewook, pemuda itu hanya menunduk malu.

"Gombalanmu bagus juga Hyung," gumam Hyukjae pelan.

Yesung menatap sahabatnya yang kini tengah terbaring dengan wajah pucat itu. "Hyuk apa kau sudah merasa baik?" tanya Yesung mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah. "Kurasa begitu," jawabnya singkat, ia terus saja melihat ke arah pintu mastk dengan was-was.

"Donghae masih di luar. Dia akan menemuimu nanti, Hyuk!"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya," sahutnya cepat menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Biarkan dia menemuimu, Hyuk. Aku tak mau masalah kalian semakin rumit nanti,"

"Ini sudah sangat rumit," cicitnya pelan.

"Jika kesalahan Donghae tak bisa dimaafkan. Kalian bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cara baik." Yesung ikut menasehati. Dan tanpa sadar buliran bening itu menetes dari mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae tahu memang itu 'kan yang terbaik, menyelesaikan hubungan mereka. Tapi kenapa... Rasanya...

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi kalau aku boleh memberi saran, sunbae pertimbangkan dulu! Donghae sunbae sepertinya sangat mencintaimu." Cicit Wooky pelan, tentu saja ia ragu. Hey, dia orang asing, dan seenaknya saja ikut campur.

"Kau jangan sok tahu," sahut Hyukjae sinis. "Kau siapa? Kekasih Yesung?"

"B-bu-"

"Jangan memarahinya, Hyuk. Dia mungkin hanya menyimpulkan apa yang ia lihat barusan," bela Yesung yang lagi-lagi memberikan punggungnya untuk tempat bersembunyi pria mungil tadi.

"Memang apa yang dia lihat tadi?" tanya Hyukjae masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"Donghae bertengkar hebat dengan Yura demi membelamu dan mempertahankanmu, Hyuk." Sungmin menjelaskan, meski ia tidak yakin Hyukjae akan terpengaruh begitu saja.

"Tadi kapan? Di mana?"

"Tadi saat kau ditangani dokter, tentu saja di depan pintu kamar ini. Ish Donghae itu menyeramkan sekali jika sedang marah," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan eksperi ngerinya.

"Aku harap mereka tidak sedang bertengkar lagi sekarang," dengus Sungmin pelan.

Hyukjae menatap heran ke arah Sungmin. "Wanita itu masih ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sebelum kami masuk, dia masih ada di luar. kenapa?"

"Aku rasa alasan Donghae tidak masuk karena ingin bersama dengan wanita itu lebih lama," ujar Hyukjae ambigu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menyimpulkan seperti itu, dan lagi ia mengungkapnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut kecuali Hyukjae. Apalagi Ryewook yang jelas-jelas ia tadi melihat jika orang yang bernama Donghae itu sangatlah mencintai Hyukjae.

"Hey! Aku minta maaf? Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu tadi," ujar Hyukjae tulus seraya menatap Ryewook yang masih berada di belakang Yesung. Pria mungil itu menatap Hyukjae was-was. "Siapa namamu? Kau kelas berapa?"

Ryewook tersenyum dan langsung menggeser tubuhnya saat mendapat senyuman manis dari Hyukjae. "Namaku Ryewook. Aku kelas sebelas. Waktu kelas satu aku sekelas dengan Kyuhyun hanya saja dia sekarang meloncatiku." Jelasnya agak merenggut di akhir.

"Benarkah? Apa kau begitu kecil hingga aku tak pernah melihatmu?" Canda Kyuhyun yang langsung mengundang tawa semuanya.

Cleckk!

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita dewasa yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Sora Nona!" pekik Hyukjae senang.

Sora mendekat ke ranjang adiknya, sementara Hyukjae kini tengah berusaha duduk setengah tidur untuk menyambuat pelukan Nonanya.

Dan tepat dugaannya, nonanya itu langsung memeluknya erat, dan menggumamkan segala kekhawatirannya akan sang adik.

"Kau itu sangat tak bisa mengontrol makanan sekali, sudah tahu punya penyakit seperti ini," omelnya cepat.

"Aish Nonna! Aku sedang sakit, jangan memarahiku!" rajuk Hyukjae seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sora memutar matanya malas. "Nonna tidak memarahimu-"

"Yang barusan itu namanya marah-marah," potong Hyukjae cepat.

Sora hanya terkekeh pelan, begitu pun dengan semua orang yang ada di sana. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang naik taxi saja, kenapa juga tadi harus menemanimu?" Krystal merengut sebal saat Yura tak juga mengizinkannya pulang karena tak ada mobil, karena mereka tadi ke sini memakai mobil Ryewook.

"Aishhh! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak bisa naik taxi?"

"Tapi aku ingin pulang!"

"Arasseo! Aku akan menyuruh supir untuk menjemput kita," putus Yura akhirnya yang kemudian meronggoh handponenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Oppa!" panggil Yura.

Donghae hanya berguman tanpa melirik wanita di sampingnya.

"Aku akan pulang. Dan kalau kau masih dekat-dekat dengan namja itu. Aku pastikan dia tidak akan lama lagi berada di sekolah kit!" ancamnya lagi. "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya pada Krystal yang langsung berlalu dari sana.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya ia terkejut dan merasa sedikit takut, tapi bukankah itu cara murahan. Dan Donghae bersumpah ia akan mempertahankan Hyukjae bagaimana pun caranya.

Clekk!

"Donghae, kami akan pulang. Sora Nonna akan menunggu di luar jika kau ingin berbicara berdua dengannya sekarang," ujar Sungmin yang baru saja keluar bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan kakak Lee Hyukjae. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menghela napas terlebi dahulu sebelum melangkah mendekati kekasihnya yang kini tengah duduk di ranjang sana.

Hyukjae sendiri sebenarnya merasa gugup sekarang. Ia bingung harus bagaimana? Namun melihat wajah Donghae hatinya seakan luluh sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan. Terlebih saat Donghae memejamkan matanya untuk menghela napas. Seketika banyangan menyakitkan itu muncul kembali.

"Hyuk!" panggil Donghae saat ia melihat kekasih manisnya itu kini melihat ke arah lain.

Hyukjae masih bergeming. Saat ia menginggatnya tadi, tanpa sengaja matanya memanas. Ia hanya tidak ingin Donghae melihat air matanya dan membuatnya terlihat lemah.

"Maaf," ujar Donghae lagi. "Aku tidak sengaja... waktu... itu," ujarnya perlahan.

Hyukjad tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Tidak sengaja, ya? Tapi kau tetap menikmatinya bukan?"

"Hyuk!" panggil Donghae cepat.

Melihat tak ada pergerakan dari seseorang yang ia panggil. Donghae memberanikan diri duduk di sampingnya, lalu memegang bahu pria manis itu dan memeluk lembut.

"Lepaskan!" seru Hyukjae cepat, ia bahkan menghentakan tangan Donghae yang semula menyentuh bahunya. "Jika kau ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf, lebih baik kau keluar!"

"Hyuk please! Jangan begini oke. Kita bisa selesaikan ini baik-baik," ujar Donghae lembut.

Donghae benar, ini bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik. Dan Hyukjae hanya butuh satu jawaban untuk memastikannya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Hyukjae ambigu.

Donghae terhenyak tak percaya. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang sama sekali belum melihatnya. "Jangan tanyakan sesuatu yang kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, Hyuk!"

"Aku tidak akan bertanya jika aku tahu,"

"Kau! Meragukanku?" tanya Donghae tak percaya. Bagaimana pun perasaan Donghae sudah sepenuhnya milik Hyukjae, dan selama ini Donghae yakin jika kekasihnya itu tak pernah meragukannya.

Hyukjae kini memberanikan diri menatap pria itu, menyelami mata sendunya dalam. "Setelah apa yang terjadi kau masih berharap aku mempercayaimu?" tanyanya serius, meski matanya menatap penuh luka sekarang, dan Donghae dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya. "Ck, berpikirlah sedikit rasional Lee Donghae!" lanjutnya kembali yang kali ini ia mengalihkan tatapannya lalu menunduk. Jujur saja, Hyukjae dapat melihat tatap terluka di mata Donghae, meski hatinya memaksa ia untuk percaya, namun fikirannya menentang semua itu.

"Kau!- boleh membenciku. T-tapi kumohon, jangan ragukan tentang itu," ujar Donghae tersendat, menahan segala sesak yang kini memenuhi hatinya.

Ck, bukan! Bukan itu jawaban yang Hyukjae inginkan. "Sayangnya-aku membencimu-dan juga meragukanmu." Jujur saja rasanya begitu sakit saat Hyukjae mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan.

Jatuh sudah air mata yang sedari tadi mereka tahan. Donghae menangis dalam diam, bagaimana pun ini bukan saatnya ia memamfaatkan air matanya untuk meluluhkan hati kekasih manisnya. "Hyukk! Please!" mohon Donghae lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mencintaiku atau tidak-"

"Hyukk-"

"Tapi jika kau mencintaiku, tolong menjauhlah-"

"Itu tidak mungkin-"

"-Jangan temui aku sebelum aku siap menemuimu-"

"-Jangan konyol!"

"-itu hanya berlaku jika kau mencintaiku." Hyukjae mengakhiri ucapannya lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa," dengus Donghae frustasi.

"Pergilah! Dan anggap kita sudah tak punya hubungan apapun!"

DEG!

Donghae mematung dalam duduknya. Ia menatap tak percaya Hyukjae yang kini tengah menangis diam di depannya. Donghae mencoba meraih tubuh kekasihnya itu, namun lagi-lagi Hyukjae menepisnya kasar.

"Keluar!" titahnya bergetar masih menundukan kepalanya.

"H-hyuk-"

"Keluar Lee Donghae!"

"Hyuk please!" lirih Donghae memohon.

"K-keluarr-akhh!" Hyukjae mengerang keras seraya menekan perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit kembali.

Donghae seketika panik, dengan cepat ia rengkuh tubuh Hyukjae erat, mencoba menenangkannya. "DOKTERR!" Teriaknya keras.

"ughh... Ssttt... Hae sa-sak-kit... Hiks!" isaknya pilu. Kini, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, mencoba mengalihkan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukanya, sambil terus mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae. "Sssttt... Ujilma Hyuk. Aku di sini. Dan please jangan menggigit bibir bawahmu seperti itu!" ujar Donghae yang ia sendiri pun tengah kalut sepernuhnya saat ini.

Dia menatap ke arah pintu, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda akan muncul seseorang. "YA! DOKTER BODOH CEPATLAH KE SINI!" teriaknya frustasi. Hingga beberapa orang suster masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan melepas Hyukjae dari pelukannya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu, Donghae tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae. Kabar terakhir yang ia dapat dari Sungmin bahwa Hyukjae berhasil menjalani operasi usus buntunya empat hari lalu.

Mendengar kabar itu saja cukup membuat Donghae bahagia, meski jauh dalam hatinya ia ingin menemui pria manis itu, menanyakan kabarnya langsung dan merengkuhnya erat.

Namun ucapan Hyukjae waktu itu membuatnya mau tidak mau menjauh sementara. Ya, sampai nanti Hyukjae menemuinya. Dan Donghae jamin satu atau dua hari lagi Hyukjae akan masuk sekolah. Donghae hanya tinggal pura-pura lewat di depannya dan menyapa seakan-akan Hyukjae lah yang menemuinya terlebih dahulu.

Yeah itu bagus! Gumamnya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal dan melayangkannya ke udara. Tentu saja semua orang yang kini tengah berpas-pasan dengannya di koridor sekolah menanggapnya aneh.

"Kau sudah seperti orang idiot saja, hyung!" celetuk seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Enak saja kau memanggilku idiot. Aku jenius tahu," rengutnya sebal tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang sekarang ditemani oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jenius gigimu! Kalau hyung memang jenius, hyung seharusnya ikut denganku nanti sore ke asrama untuk pelatihan olimpiade," ujar Kyuhyun datar diiringi senyum evilnya.

"Olimpiade?" tanya Donghae heran. "Olimpiade apa?"

"Olimpiade matematika yang akan diadakan bulan depan. Dan aku akan tinggal di asrama Seoul Inter school untuk pelatihan." Jelas Kyuhyun bangga.

"Waw! Baguslah, aku jadi tidak perlu melihatmu dan Sungmin hyung mengumbar sesuatu yang menyebalkan lagi,"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?! Bukannya aku selalu romantis dengan Minnie-ku. Tidak sepertimu yang hubungannya seperti teman saja. Bahkan hanya aku, Minnie dan Yesung saja yang tahu kalian berpacaran."

Donghae tertegun. Benarkah seabstrak itu hubungan mereka hingga tak ada yang mengetahuinya?Apa selama ini Hyukjae berpikir jika ia tak menganggapnya atau Hyukjae malah berpikir jika ia malu mempunyai pacar sepertinya? Aish Donghae hampir gila... Kenapa dia tidak menyadari jika selama ini ia menyakiti kekasih manisnya itu.

"Ehemmm, Donghae-"

"Panggil aku dengan benar seperti tadi bodoh!" potong Donghae cepat. Kyuhyun itu katanya jenius, tapi suka linglung, kadang menyebutnya hyung kadang juga tidak.

"Aish, sudah untung aku tak memanggilmu Ikan," renggutnya pelan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak! Hyung ngomong-ngomong apa kau masih takut dengan ancaman Yura waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Yang waktu di rumah sakit itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Menurutmu apa dia akan melakukan semua itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukannya kau lebih kenal dengannya?"

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengerti. Tapi sebenarnya ia sedikit lupa tentang sikap dan seluk-beluk kehidupannya dulu dengan wanita itu. Mungkin sekarang seluruh pikiran Donghae tertuju hanya pada Hyukjae-nya. Iya, Hyukjae masih miliknya 'kan? Meski Donghae kini bukan milik Hyukjae. Toh kemarin hanya Hyukjae yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Di koridor ruang laboratorium Donghae dapat melihat Yura yang kini tengah berdiri sambil memainkan ponselnya. Namun bukan! Bukan Yura yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi sesuatu di atasnya.

"Kyu, memamfaatkan situasi ku rasa tidak buruk juga," ujarnya yang langsung berlari ke arah wanita itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya operasi usus buntu itu bukanlah hal besar. Hyukjae sudah ingin sekolah dari dua hari yang lalu karena ia sudah merasa baik. Tapi kakaknya tetap mehanan ia di rumah. Padahal Hyukjae sudah sangat merindukan Donghae.

Iya, Hyukjae merindukan Donghae. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan melakukan syarat yang ia ajukan, padahal seminggu tak bertemu Donghae rasanya seperti setahun.

Fuihhh... Cinta memang bisa membuat lebay.

Ngomong-ngomong apa Donghae membencinya sekarang? Tapi mengingat ia yang tak menemui Hyukjae seminggu ini sudah membuktikan 'kan jika pria tampan itu benar-benar mencintainya?

Meski saat itu Hyukjae hanya ingin Donghae menjawab secara langsung bahwa pria itu mencintainya, tidak berbelat-belit ke sana kemari. Huftt merepotkan!

BRUK!

Suara benda terjatuh diiringi pekikan beberapa siswa mengundang perhatiannya. Hyukjae mencari sumber suara. Dan apa yang ia lihat, seketika membuatnya mematung.

Di sana! Di depan ruang laboraturium Hyukjae dapat melihat Donghae yang tengah memeluk Yura di lantai. Pria tampan itu sedikit memekik, saat salah satu bahunya tertimpa pot bunga berukuran besar yang jatuh dari atas.

Hyukjae dapat melihat, kini semua siswa mengerumuninya, bahkan Yura kini tengah memeriksa keadaan pria itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Wah wah... Apa sebegitu cintanya Donghae pada Yura sehingga ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya? Untung pot bunga itu tidak jatuh di kepalanya."

"Mereka so sweet!"

"Donghae itu linglung sekali, bukankan di kantin dulu dia berlagak cuek pada Yura di depan sahabat-sahabatnya?"

Haishh., telinga Hyukjae panas mendengarnya. Terlebih matanya. Konyol jika dia harus menangis karena pria itu lagi. Bukan 'kah sekarang sudah jelas jika Donghae tak mencintainya? Itu alasannya dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae secara langsung saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Donghae mencintai Yura dan ingin selalu melindungi wanita itu. Itulah sebabnya pria itu tak menemui seminggu ini.

'Ck, kau bodoh Hyukjae. Apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki brengsek itu?' rengutnya dalam hati. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa! Apa bahumu masih sakit?" tanya Yura, lagi.

Iya, ini sudah ke empat kalinya Yura bertanya seperti itu semenjak mereka berada di ruang UKS. Wanita ini sangat cerewet, padahal bahu Donghae hanya sedikit memar dan wanita itu sudah melihatnya tadi.

"Yura! Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu," ujar Donghae tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Bicara apa, Oppa?" jawabnya dengan wajah tersenyum senang. Ugh siapa yang tidak senang jika diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Apa kau tahu aku mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkanmu tadi?"

Yura mengangguk masih dengan senyumannya. Ia terlalu senang untuk berkata-kata, karena Yura yakin sebentar lagi. Donghae akan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu secara cuma-cuma,"

"Apa Oppa ingin aku membalasnya dengan cinta? Aku tidak akan ragu lagi soal itu Oppa!" girangnya yakin.

Donghae mendengus sebal. "Aish pede sekali kau," ketusnya pelan.

Meski begitu, Yura masih dapat mendengarnya. Dan seketikan senyum di wajahnya menghilang.

"Aku ingin kau tidak mengganggu hubunganku lagi dengan Hyukjae. Dan mencabut semua ancamanmu itu!" ujar Donghae datar.

Yura tersenyum kecut sekaligus kecewa. Siapa yang tidak kecewa jika kau sudah terbang terlalu tinggi lalu dihempaskan lagi. "Kau bercanda, Oppa. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikimu kecuali aku,"

"Katakan! Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau membiarkan hidupku tenang?" Donghae mencengkam bahu wanita itu kencang. "Apa tidak cukup bukti selama ini jika aku tak mencintaimu lagi?"

"Kau mencintaiku Oppa!" jawab Yura mantap. Matanya yang kini sudah terlapisi embun itu menatap Donghae tajam. "Kau membalas ciumanku waktu itu!"

"Itu karena aku membayangkan sosok Hyukjae yang ada pada dirimu," jawab Donghae jujur. Nadanya yang datar membuat Yura tak percaya sepenuhnya.

"Ck, itu terlalu konyol!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya,"

"Kau menyelamatkan ku barusan! Itu artinya kau tak ingin aku terluka 'kan?" tanya Yura keras kepala.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku hanya mamamfaatkan situasi saja!" Bentak Donghae kesal.

"Oppa!" Yura balik mencengkram bahu pria itu kencang, tanpa memperdulikan luka memar Donghae di sana. "Coba kau mengerti perasaanmu sendiri! Kau masih mencintaiku, Oppa. Tatapanmu, ciumanmu dan caramu melindungiku itu sudah menjadi bukti-"

"Aku sudah memberi alasan untuk itu. Dan jangan bawa-bawa soal tatapanku!"

"Tapi aku yakin kau tulus melakukannya. Aku yakin sebenarnya kau mau kembali padaku!"

"Kau gila!" desis Donghae frustasi. "Aku hanya mencintai Hyukjae. Ingat itu! Dan kau! Kau tak lebih seperti sampah yang dulu pernah mengotori kehidupanku," Donghae berucap tanpa perasaan. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Yura mendorong bahu pemuda itu keras hingga kembali berbaring dan sedikit membentur sisi ranjang. Ia segera ke luar untuk menemui seseorang yang tadi ia lihat di koridor sekolah. Hyukjae.

Donghae ikut beranjak. Namun saat ia keluar sudah ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sana.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya, Hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Donghae tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk. Ia kemudia berlari menyusul wanita itu. Donghae menatap heran saat wanita itu masuk ke dalam kelas Hyukjae dan Sungmin. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

BRUGH

Baik Hyukjae maupun Sungmin sama-sama terpenjat dan langsung berdiri saat meja mereka terdorong dan terjungkal dengan keras. Pekikan seisi kelas tak dapat dihindari.

Yura menatap Hyukjae tajam yang masih berdiri menampakan wajah bingungnya.

Brugg!

"Ouhg!" ringgis Hyukjae saat ia terdorong keras dan kembali duduk pada kursinya. "YA! Kenapa kau mendorongku?" protes Hyukjae tak terima.

Yura hendak menampar pria itu namun Hyukjae segera menahan lengannya dan mendorong wanita itu kasar. Pekikan seisi kelas kembali terdengar.

"Dasar abnormal! Datang ke kelasku hanya mencari ribut!" hujat Hyukjae pedas.

"KAU! Aku tidak percaya kau kekasih Donghae Oppa! Tapi karena kau Donghae tidak mau kembali padaku! Karena kau lelaki siala-"

"YURA!" Bentakan itu membuat Yura menghentikan kata-katanya dan juga tangannya yang hampir mengenai Hyukjae telak.

"Cih... Dia sudah mau, kau tinggal mengambilnya saja!" ujar Hyukjae sebal. Terlebih Donghae baru saja muncul di hadapannya.

"AKU BUKAN BARANG, LEE HYUKJAE!" Sentak Donghae marah. Sudah dijelaskan 'kan? Bahwa emosi Donghae kini sedang berada di puncaknya. Bahkan Hyukjae sendiri pun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada orang yang baru saja membentaknya dan kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan coba-coba lagi menghentikanku, Oppa! Aku akan membuat pria murahan yang suka menggoda kekasih orang ini tidak akan bisa tenang lagi!" ancam Yura serius. Dan jangan lupakan air mata yang masih membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan merobek bibirmu!" ancam Donghae menantang. Tatapannya kini menatap tajam pada wanita yang hanya berjarak satu meter di depannya.

"Dia!" tunjuknya pada Hyukjae yang kini tengah bergetar hebat di pelukan Sungmin. "Lelaki murahan dan suka menggoda kekasih orang!"

Trakk!

Srakk!

"Arghhh!" Yura mengerang hebat tak lepas dari pekikan seisi kelas yang kini menutup mulut mereka. Wanita itu menutup ke dua bibirnya yang baru saja Donghae lempar oleh sebuah balpoin yang sebelumnya pria itu ambil di meja samping dan mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian.

"Ucapakan kata-kata itu untuk dirimu sendiri, jalang!" umpat Donghae lagi. Pria itu bahkan sudah akan mendekati Yura jika saja ia tak ditarik Kyuhyun dan Yura yang kini ditarik oleh Krystal.

Hyukjae masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat dengan tangannya, menahan isakan yang bisa muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

To Be Countinued...

Thhank untuk siapa saja yang udah baca FF geje ini! Hehe... juga untuk yang sekedar follow dan favorit...

And BIG THANK buat:

dekdes| eunhaejr| cho. .794| | | Lee Haeriuen| reiasia95| .1| abilhikmah| yungyung| Polarise437| Bluerissing| astrid| nemonkey| ren| guast| aiyu kiee| FN| Hein-Zhouhee1015

Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur ^^

Ngomong-ngomong lagi musim UAS ya? FFn sama grup jadi sepi -_- #menunggu comeback mereka.. 

Review lagi, ya jika berkenan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:**

**Lstories**

**Cast:**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other**

**Genre: **

**Romance, hurt, drama, Fluffy, Angst **

**Warning:**

**YAOI, BoyxBoy**

**Please don't like, don't read**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hati-hati.. typo bertebaran!**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan merobek bibirmu!" ancam Donghae menantang. Tatapannya kini menatap tajam pada wanita yang hanya berjarak satu meter di depannya.

"Dia!" tunjuknya pada Hyukjae yang kini tengah bergetar hebat di pelukan Sungmin. "Lelaki murahan dan suka menggoda kekasih orang!"

Trakk!

Srakk!

"Arghhh!" Yura mengerang hebat tak lepas dari pekikan seisi kelas yang kini menutup mulut mereka. Wanita itu menutup ke dua bibirnya yang baru saja Donghae lempar oleh sebuah balpoin yang sebelumnya pria itu ambil di meja samping dan mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian.

"Ucapakan kata-kata itu untuk dirimu sendiri, jalang!" umpat Donghae lagi. Pria itu bahkan sudah akan mendekati Yura jika saja ia tak ditarik Kyuhyun dan Yura yang kini ditarik oleh Krystal.

Hyukjae masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat dengan tangannya, menahan isakan yang bisa muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ck, ternyata benar lelaki murahan ini yang telah merubahmu menjadi kasar!" Yura kembali bicara meski harus menahan isakan karena rasa perih pada kedua bibirnya yang kini sudah berdarah.

"Kau-"

"ADA APA INI?"

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya saat ingin menghajar wanita itu. Ia dan semua yang ada di sama melihat ke arah pintu, tepat seorang guru dan Yesung berdiri di sana.

"Yang membuat keributan ikut saya ke ruang konseling. CEPAT!" Teriaknya keras seraya menatap tajam ke arah semua siswa yang ada di sana.

Donghae yang pertama melangkah di susul Yura di belakangnya. Hyukjae hendak ikut, namun tangannya ditarik kembali oleh Sungmin.

Setelah Guru itu, Donghae dan Yura menghilang, semua menatap ke arah Yesung yang masih bertampang bodoh di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak memanggil guru konseling. Aku hanya disuruh Jung saem untuk memanggil Kyuhyun!" ujar Yesung polos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua membingungkan. Hyukjae tidak mengerti pada perubahan sikap Donghae akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya Donghae mencintai Hyukjae atau tidak sih? Emh,, bukan!

Sebenarnya Donghae itu mencintai Hyukjae atau Yura?

Astagaaa Hyukjae rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok jika sudah menimbang-nimbang kadar cinta Donghae.

Kadarnya lebih banyak pada Hyukjae atau pada Yura?

Ok! Itu hanya fikiran konyolnya saja, karena sekarang ini Hyukjae tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah dirundingkan oleh orang-orang di ruang konseling itu. Hyukjae hanya menatapnya cemas sedari tadi bersama Sungmin di bangku depan ruang perpustakaan yang memang dekat dengan ruang konseling.

"Minie!" Hyukjae dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana ada Kyuhyun juga Yesung yang tengah berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

Cup

Oh God! Hyukjae langsung menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tepat di bibir, begitu pun dengan Yesung.

"Aishh kau ini! Kenapa menciumku sembarangan?" tanya Sungmin kesal seraya mengusap kasar bibirnya yang basah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang ke asrama. Katanya ada penyuluhan dulu sebelum pelatihan dimulai. Itu hanya ciuman perpisahan saja Minie~ kita akan lama tidak bertemu," jelas Kyuhyun panjang.

"Aishh padahal masalah Donghae belum selesai!" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Ya sudah, Kyu! Kau hati-hati di sana, ya. Jangan lupa hubungi aku!"

"Tentu, Aku akan selalu menghubungimu jika ada waktu luang. Dan ingat! Kau jangan nakal oke. Aku mencintaimu!"-CUP- Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae dan Yesung.

"Yesung hyung, setelah aku pulang kau harus sudah jadian dengan namja manis itu. Dan Hyukjae hyung, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar sekarang, tapi intinya Donghae hyung itu sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus percaya padanya!" Kyuhyun memberi senyum manisnya pada Hyukjae dan Yesung, lalu memeluk kedua hyungnya itu.

Dia kembali menatap kekasihnya, lalu mencium mata pria manis itu yang sudah memerah seraya memeluknya, kemudian mencium dalam bibir pria itu sebentar.

"Sampa jumpa semua. Sampaikan salamku pada Donghae hyung! Aku menyayanginya," ujarnya mengakhiri sebelum ia menyeret langkahnya menjauh.

Hyukjae mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang masih menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, ia memeluk hyungnya itu erat diikuti Yesung yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hanya sebulan, hyung. Bersabarlah!" suara berat itu mengalihkan tatapan ketiganya pada seorang pria yang kini berdiri tidak jauh di samping mereka.

"Donghae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung bertanya langsung saat menyadari penampilan pemuda itu jauh dari kata baik, rambut brunette ikalnya yang sedikit panjang itu acak-acakan serta dasi dan kameja yang tidak terpasang dengan benar.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum ringan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya aku juga harus mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada kalian!" ujang Donghae tenang meski semua tahu ada nada sedih di dalamnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tertunduk, menatap pria yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. "Kau-"

"Jangan bilang kau dikeluarkan dari sini, Hae!" ujar Sungmin memotong ucapan Donghae. Pria imut itu sama halnya terkejut.

Donghae tersenyum kembali. "Aku hanya mendapat skorsing, hyung!"

"Berapa lama?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Hanya-"

tap tap tap

Donghae memotong ucapannya saat suara langkah cepat menggema di koridor sana.

"Oppa! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diskor selama itu. Kembali ke sini!"

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa, hyung! Aku menyayangi kalian. Hyuk, aku mencintaimu,"-Cup-

Donghae segera berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae yang tengah melongo dengan tidak elitnya... Hello, barusan itu Donghae mencium pipinya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu Hyukjae impikan!

OMG! Siapapun katakan jika ini bukan mimpi!

"Kau jangan besar kepala dulu. Donghae Oppa bahkan pernah mencium bibirku, Cih!"

Hyukjae tersadar saat ucapan wanita yang kini sudah kembali berjalan menuju ke ruang konseling itu bagaikan beban dunia yang hamtam hatinya.

Ia benar! Seharusnya Hyukjae tak senang dulu. Untuk apa senang mendapatkan sebuah bintang jika ada orang lain yang mendapatkan matahari dari orang yang sama?

'Hyukjae kau bodoh!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hyuk percaya pada hatimu!" ujar Yesung yang kini mengusap lembut punggung Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya percaya pada reallita, hyung!" ujar Hyukjae ambigu seraya melangkah menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya iba. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bugh!

"Berkelahi dengan seorang wanita anak donatur terbesar di sekolah. Apa itu yang kau pelajari selama ini, HAH?!"

Donghae bangkit sambil menyeka darah dari ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menatap ayahnya tak kalah bengis. "Aku punya alasan untuk itu, dia yang memancing emosiku terlebih dahulu."

"Dia wanita Donghae! Astaga kau-" Tuan Lee menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi seraya memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut ngilu.

"-Ayah akan mengurus surat kepindahanmu minggu depan!" lanjut Tuan Lee tiba-tiba.

Donghae tersentak kaget. Ia menatap tak percaya pada ayahnya itu. "Lakukan dan aku tidak akan pernah sekolah lagi!" ujar Donghae datar yang kemudian berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya.

"YA LEE DONGHAE, JANGAN PERGI SEBELUM AKU SELESAI BICARA!" Geram Tuan Lee yang sudah berdiri dan hendak menyusul putra bungsunya itu. Namun, seseorang menahan lengannya untuk berhenti.

"Ayah! Biar aku bicara padanya, Donghae tidak akan melakukan ini jika tidak punya alasan kuat!" ujar Donghwa-kakak Donghae- yang memang sedari tadi mendengar perkelahian mereka.

Tuan Lee hanya mendengus pasrah dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia memijat kepalanya kembali dan satu tangannya yang bebas di kibaskan mengisyaratkan putra sulungnya untuk pergi menemui sang bungsu.

Donghwa yang mengerti hanya tersenyum. Lalu menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar sang adik.

"Hae, hyung masuk, ya!" seru Donghwa di depan pintu adiknya. Mendengar tak ada sahutan, pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati adiknya yang kini membereskan bajunya pada sebuah koper berukuran sedang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghwa yang berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Aku akan pergi ke apartement untuk menenangkan diri, hyung! Kurasa appa juga tidak akan keberatan." jawabnya tanpa menatap kakaknya sedikitpun.

"Donghae! Jelaskan dulu masalahmu!" ujar Donghwa lembut yang sukses menghentikan kegiatan berkemas adiknya.

Donghae menatap sendu kakaknya yang juga menatapnya seperti itu. Sejurus kemudia pria yang lebih muda menghambur ke pelukan pria yang lebih tua dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Donghwa tidak berkata apapun. Ia terlalu mengenal adiknya, ia tahu adiknya tengah ada pada masa yang sulit hingga ia selemah ini bahkan sampai menangis. Ia mendekap adiknya seraya mengusap punggungnya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memang tidak tahu apa yang tengah merasuki fikiran Hyukjae saat ini. Sahabatnya itu lebih banyak diam, tepat seminggu lalu sejak Donghae tak pernah sekalipun nampak di sekolah lagi. Sungmin selalu bertanya, apakah Hyukjae merindukan Donghae atau ingin menemui pria tampan itu ke rumahnya? Namun jawaban Hyukjae selalu sama.

TIDAK

meski Sungmin yakin Hyukjae menginginkannya.

"Hyuk! Perlu kuambilkan taco?" tanya Sungmin saat ia melihat Hyukjae yang hanya diam di tempatnya.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, begitu pula dengan Yesung dan Ryewook yang sedari tadi ada di meja yang sama.

"Hyung! Aku akan mengambil pesanan, kau mau apa?" kali ini Ryewook yang bertanya seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Stoberry milk," jawab Hyukjae singkat masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sungmin dan Yesung lagi-lagi mendengus. Fikiran mereka sama. Mereka merasa sama-sama kehilangan moment-moment hangat yang selalu tercipta di antara mereka dulu. Di saat seperti ini, Sungmin dan Yesung sangat merindukan Kyuhyun dengan segala celetukannya. Merindukan Hyukjae yang ceria dengan tingkah hyperatifnya. Mereka ingat bagaimana dulu Hyukjae membawa Donghae ke tengah-tengah mereka yang membuat suasana semakin ramai karena pria itu dengan suka rela meladeni kelakuan Kyuhyun maupun Hyukjae, tak kalah pedas dan konyol.

Sungmin dan Yesung merindukan kehangatan mereka dulu. Merindukan bagaimana meja yang mereka tempati tak pernah absen dari perhatian seisi kantin karena selalu membuat keributan. Bagaimana begitu banyaknya makanan yang mereka pesan berserakan di atas meja yang mengundang omelan petugas kantin. Bagaimana mereka berdua selalu bernyanyi tidak jelas dengan narsisnya.

Kini semua itu rasanya lenyap sudah. Semua terasa sepi, tanpa gurauan, nyanyian, pertengkaran ataupun semacamnya.

Yang mereka tahu, saat ada senang maka ada sedih. Dan mungkin sekarang, mereka tengah menghadapi perguliran waktu itu. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah perintahkan ini dari seminggu yang lalu dan namja murahan itu masih ada di sini? Hey, Tuan Kim, jika kau tidak becus mengurus masalah ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh Appa memecatmu!"

Tuttt

Yura memutuskan panggilannya. Ia hampir membanting ponsel yang ia genggam karena kesal. Seminggu ini ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan membiarkan pemuda yang bernama Hyukjae itu hidup tenang karena ia sudah memerintahkan orang kepercayaan ayahnya mengeluarkan pria itu. Namun sampai sekarang, Tuan Kim-orang kepercayaan ayahnya- tidak juga berhasil mengeluarkannya.

Ini agak sedikit aneh, karena pihak sekolah tidak juga melaksanakan surat perintah dari ayahnya melalui Tuan Kim, pihak sekolah juga mengatakan tidak takut kehilangan donatur terbesar di sekolah ini jika tak mengeluarkan Hyukjae.

"Rencanamu selanjutnya apa?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang tengah mengunyah permen karet di sampingnya.

"Aku akan sedikit bermain-main dengannya. Sebelum dia berhasil kutendang dari sini," ujar Yura di selingi seringai tajamnya.

"Kami di belakangmu, Yura!" kali ini wanita yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dingding koridor ikut bersura, Krystal. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae harusnya pulang sedari tadi. Namun, entah kenapa ia masih saja duduk tidak jelas di atap sekolah, padahal hari sudah sangat sore, dan sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Setelah membaca sedikit buku pelajaran yang besok akan diulangankan, ia tadi tertidur beberapa jam karena mengantuk. Namun entah kenapa juga saat ia terbangun rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

Ini memang konyol. Tapi Hyukjae mengharapkan ada Donghae yang tidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya hangat. Seperti hari itu. Hyukjae tidak ingat kapan, karena tidak bertemu Donghae beberapa hari saja hampir membuatnya gila. Mungkinkah ia sudah terlalu bergantung pada pria itu?

Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya, ia menyambar tas yang sedari tadi tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Langkahnya ia seret menuju pintu atap. Ia memutuskan pulang karena sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah pasti akan ditutup.

Clekk

Hyukjae menegang seketika. Pintunya-

. 

Terkunci!

Clekk 

clekk 

Hyukjae semakin mengencangkan putarannya pada souvenir pintu itu, namun tetap saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia meronggoh ponsel dari tasnya. Ia segera mendial nomor seseorang!

Namun belum sempat ia menekan tombol hijau, sebuah SMS masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

Nikmati malam indahmu Oppa! Kau tenang saja, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan menyuruh orang membukakan pintu untukmu.

YURA

"Arrgggh Shit!"

Hyukjae segera mendial nomor tersebut.

"Yeosebo Oppa!" seruan manja dan terkesan mengejek itu langsung terdengar dari ujung sana. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mencengkram ponselnya kuat.

"Hey jalang! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan hah?!" Bentak Hyukjae kesal.

"Hanya bersenang-senang sebelum kau enyah dari hadapanku!" jawab Yura datar.

"Kau- buka pintunya sekarang atau aku yang akan menendangmu dari sekolah ini!" ancam Hyukjae.

"Uh oh... Maaf! Tapi aku sedang di rumah sekarang. Oh ya! Maaf juga tadi aku menghabiskan pulsamu saat kau tidur. Sayang sekali aku hanya menyisakan tarif untuk satu panggilan. Dan aku rasa kau salah meminta bantuan Oppa! Hahaha!" Hyukjae masih mengerang kesal, apalagi saat suara tawa di ujung sana tak hanya satu orang.

"Aku akan membalas yang lebih manis dari ini, Yura!" ancam Hyukjae lagi, dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan pelan dari sana.

"Selamat malam Oppa! Jangan lupa berteduh, sebentar lagi hujan! Hahaha!" lagi, suara tawa itu membuat darah Hyukjae mendidih. Ia hendak membentak, namun panggilan terputus secara sepihak.

"ARGGHHH BRENGSEK!"

Brug!

Hyukjae memukul sekuat tenaga pintu di depannya. Tubuhnya merosot seketika. Oh sebentar lagi malam dan udara semakin dingin dan Hyukjae takut pada semua itu.

Jika sudah begini ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga saja ada yang menelponenya dan bersedia membantunya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semenjak kau pergi suasana jadi berbeda, Kyu!" adu Sungmin yang kebetulan malam ini Kyuhyun menelponnya.

"Apa karena aku tidak ada keadaan jadi sekacau ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pedenya.

"Aish! Bukan. Sepertinya kau harus cepat pulang, Kyu! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini."

"Tenang Minie, aku hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi di sini. Donghae juga lusa sudah masuk sekolah lagi,"

"Benarkah! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Hiss anak itu bagai hilang ditelan bumi saja selama tidak sekolah," dengus Sungmin sebal.

"Iya, setahuku skorsingnya selama dua minggu. Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya saja?"

"Aku sudah coba, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku juga sudah ke rumahnya, tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Ayah dan kakaknya juga tidak ada di rumah. Sementara satpamnya bilang Donghae sudah pergi dari rumah itu,"

"Aishhh! Kasian sekali Donghae hyung. Setelah pulang aku akan meluruskan permasalahan ini. Minie, sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol lebih lama denganmu, tapi jam tidurku sudah sampai. Minggu depan aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Iya, Kyu, tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah kau pasti lelah!"

"Terimakasih Minie. Aku mencintaimu! Selamat tidur,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, mimpi indah Kyu!"

Sungmin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia menatap walpaper handponenya tersenyum.  
>Betapa ia sangat merindukan moment di photo itu. Photo ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya juga kekasihnya tengah berlibur di pantai Mokpo.<br>Dalam hati Sungmin berdoa, semoga itu dapat terulang lagi di liburan akhir semester ini. Tentunya bersama Ryewook, kekasih Yesung. Meski Yesung mengatakan mereka belum resmi. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!" Hyukjae menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana ada Ryewook yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Wooky?" tanya Hyukjae saat pria mungil itu sampai di sampingnya.

"Yura sunbae-" Ryewook menghela napas untuk menstabilkan napasnya. "-dia membakar tasmu di depan kelas hyung,"

Hukjae membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Baru saja ia sebentar ke ruang dance untuk menyimpan baju gantinya, dan sekarang wanita itu sudah bertingkah.

Cih tidak puaskah kemarin ia menjebaknya di atap sekolah? Untung saja Sora nona menelponya dan langsung menjemputnya sebelum hujan turun.

Dan Hyukjae janji, ini adalah hari pembalasan untuk wanita itu.

Hyukjae segera berlari menuju kelasnya diikuti Ryewook di belakangnya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu, Ryewook yang ada di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Ryewook heran.

Hyukjae menoleh dan menampilkan seringai liciknya ke arah Ryewook. "Aku akan menjadikan permainan ini menarik Wooky!" ujar Hyukjae, yang kemudia meraih ember yang berisi air bekas pel di sana.

"Ajussi. Aku pinjam embernya sebentar!" teriaknya keras pada seseorang yang tengah mengepel lantai dalam ruangan lab itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali.  
>Dan benar saja, di depan kelasnya kini sudah ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang mungkin tengah menonton nasib tasnya yang terbakar.<p>

Hyukjae dan Ryewook menerobos kerumunan itu, sampai ia melihat Yura dan kedua temannya yang kini tertawa menatap tasnya yang tebakar tanpa harga di bawah sana. Hyukjae semakin menggeram saat melihat Yesung dan Sungmin kini tengah di tahan oleh dua orang pria bertubuh kekar, yang Hyukjae yakin itu suruhan Yura.

Hyukjae segera mendekat, dan tanpa segan ia menyiram ke tiga wanita yang memang berdiri berdekatan itu hingga basah kuyup.

Tak ayal jeritan dan pekikan semua siswa terutama ketiga wanita itu memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Oke sekarang, giliran Hyukjae yang tertawa.  
>"Ckck~ kenapa setiap caramu itu selalu terlihat murahan?!" decak Hyukjae ringan, menatap meremehkan pada ketiga wanita di depannya.<p>

"Aish, bajukuuu!" Krystal mengomel jengkel.

"Kyaaa rambutku!" kali ini wanita yang bernama Yoona yang menatap putus asa rambutnya.

"Aishhh! Kau!" Yura menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae. "Tunggu sebentar lagi dan kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku," lanjutnya geram.

Hyukjae mengembungkan pipinya imut, lalu menatap tasnya yang kini hanya tinggal abu. "Menunggu itu tidak menyenangkan, Nona! Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kau membuatku menyesal?" ujar Hyukjae ringan, menatap Yura dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Aishh! Awas kau!" Yura menunjuk wajah Hyukjae tajam. Namun, karena mungkin ia sudah tak tahan dengan keadaannya yang seperti tikus tercebur got, ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu bersama dua temannya dengan wajah kesal dan marah.

Hyukjae segera menyingkir saat Yura hampir saja menabraknya. Oh, maaf saja! Ia tidak mau bajunya ikut kotor. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae berdiri di depan cermin kamar apartemennya. Pria tampan itu kini tengah menata rambutnya yang sudah ia potong minggu lalu. Rambut yang semula ikal itu kini menjadi lurus dan pendek brunette, dengan poni yang ia tata miring, warna hitamnya kini semakin legam dan terlihat tersisir rapi tanpa ia beri jelly atau semacamnya.

Ia memakai jam tangan hitam bermotip biru ditangan kanannya. Dasi yang semula ia pakai rapi sekarang ia kendurkan sedikit di kerah kameja putih yang terbalut blazer almamaternya. Ah iya, dia sekarang terlihat tinggi karena memakai pengganjal di sepatunya.

"Ugh kau tampan sekali Lee Donghae!" gumamnya-pujinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu ia menyambar tas ranselnya di atas kasur dan segera melesat ke sekolahnya yang sudah dua minggu ini tak ia kunjungi.

Ah! Donghae merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya, guru-gurunya, musuhnya dan tentu saja Hyukjaenya. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?

Donghae tersenyum di balik kaca mobilnya. Ia terus mengingat-ingat semua saran yang diajukan kakaknya dua minggu lalu. Hah kakaknya itu memang sangat pintar jika urusan seperti ini.

Padahal awalnya Donghae hampir putus asa dalam menghadapi masalahnya, tapi kakaknya hanya menyuruh ia santai dan terus berusaha mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya ia miliki.

Ia terus bersenandung ria, seakan semuanya terasa ringan. Kakaknya benar, mengistirahatkan diri selama beberapa hari dapat merefres kembali fikiran dan hatinya dan semula semberaut.

Donghae menatap wajahnya di kaca spion. Ia awalnya tersenyum bangga melihat wajahnya yang kini tampak berbeda, namun lama kelamaan senyumnya itu menjadi senyum bodoh saat mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia rindukan sebentar lagi.

"Sebentar lagi Donghae... BRAVO! Semua akan baik-baik saja!" Serunya semangat. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAHHH!" Hyukjae langsung meloncat ke pelukan Yesung yang ada di belakangnya saat ia menemukan dua buah tikus mati yang masih berlumuran darah di lokernya.

Hyukjae menutup wajahnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin panik.

Jeritan Hyukjae barusan, ternyata mengundang para siswi yang ada di ruangan sebelah-tempat penyimpanan loker putri-untuk melihatnya.

Dan sekarang ruangan loker pria itu sudah penuh dengan kelas XII-2 dan XII-4 yang memang akan melangsungkan pelajaran olahraga bersama pagi ini.

"Astagaaa!" pekikan ngeri dari semua siswi bahkan siswa tak terkendalikan. Mereka bahkan ada yang berlari keluar sambil menutup mulut mereka mual. Bagaimana tidak? Isi perut tikus itu berceceran ke di dalam loker dan sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin pingsan saat melihat itu dalam jarak beberapa senti di depan matanya tadi.

"HEY SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI!" Sungmin berteriak kesal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kalau aku yang melakukannya? Kau mau apa?" suara itu muncul dengan pemiliknya dari balik kerumunan di depan Sungmin.

Lagi lagi Sungmin mendengus kesal saat Yura, Krystal dan Yoona lah yang membuat perkara lagi dengan Lee Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" kali ini Yesung angkat bicara. Pria itu masih memeluk Hyukjae dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Hanya memberi tanda jika nasibnya tidak akan jauh beda dengan tikus itu!" ujar Yura remeh, diikuti seringai licik dari dua temannya.

"Mungkin kau terlalu kecil memberi tandanya, Yura! Besok-besok kau gunakan anjing saja sebagai alatnya!" Yoona ikut bicara di akhiri tawa kemenangannya.

Sungmin dan Yesung menatap kesal ke arah tiga wanita itu. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Yura bertindak sejauh ini, bahkan mengancam sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Hyukjae. Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kala tubuh Hyukjae seketika bergetar hebat.

Bruk!

Tawa Yura, Krystal dan Yoona berhenti begitu saja. Mereka kini menatap tak berkedip seakan takjud pada seseorang yang baru saja menutup pintu loker Hyukjae. Tak terkecuali semua siswa dan siswi yang masih berada di sana.

"Dong-hae.. Oppa!" cicit Yura hampir tak percaya. 

Donghae, pemuda yang baru saja hadir di antara mereka hanya memasang senyuman tipisnya namun terkesan jengkel.

"WOW! Aku hampir saja tidak mengenalimu, Hae!" kali ini Yesung ikut bicara.

Hyukjae yang belum tahu pintu lokernya kini sudah tertutup, sebenarnya ingin menoleh dan melihat pria yang namanya baru disebutkan oleh Yura dan Yesung, namun ia masih takut jika harus melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan lagi.

Donghae mengalihkan tatapnnya pada Sungmin yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Kebiasaannya jika tengah terkejut.

"Pagi Sungmin Hyung! Yesung Hyung!" sapa Donghae ramah dengan senyum angelicnya yang begitu menawan. "Kalian tidak merindukanku, eoh?" tanya Donghae pura-pura merenggut.

"Hae!" ujar Sungmin pelan. "YA! Kemana saja kau selama ini, Bodoh!" maki Sungmin setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia menggeplak kepala pemuda itu ringan.

"Aish! Ini sambutan yang sangat buruk," desis Donghae kesal. Namun setelahnya ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari hyungnya itu.

"Kami merindukanmu bodoh!" ujar Sungmin masih memeluk pria itu.

Sadar jika mereka sekarang menjadi bahan tontonan, Sungmin segera melepaskan dirinya dan menunduk malu.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini! Junsu songsaenim sudah menunggu di lapangan," ujar Donghae seakan menjadi lonceng pengingat untuk mereka.

Dalam beberapa detik, semua siswa sudah berhamburan keluar. Menyisakan Yesung yang masih memeluk Hyukjae, Sungmin, Donghae, Yura dan Krystal.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?" tanya Yesung pada Yura dan Krystal yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Yura melirik tak suka ke arah Yesung. "Ini bukan sekolahmu!" jawabnya singkat. Lalu mengalihkan lagi tatapannya pada Donghae.

"Oppa aku merindukanmu!" ujar Yura dengan wajah sesedih mungkin.

"Hyuk! Pintu lokermu sudah ditutup. Berbaliklah!" ujar Yesung lembut.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Percaya padaku, Oke!" ujarnya kembali meyakinkan.

Dengan perlahan pria manis itu menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Yesung. Dengan was-was ia berbalik ke depan. Dan tepat! Ia tidak melihat hal yang mengerikan lagi. Yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang pria tampan yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Pagi, Hyukii!" sapa orang itu ramah.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Apa telinganya bermasalah?  
>Apa barusan ada yang memanggilnya Hyuk-Hyuk-<p>

"Hyukii! Kau juga tidak merindukan kekasihmu, eh?" tanya Donghae dengan pupyeyesnya.

Tatapan Hyukjae kini berubah heran. Benar kan barusan yang memanggilnya Hyukii adalah Donghae, dan apa lagi? Barusan Donghae mengaku ia adalah kekasihnya...

"Oppa! Jangan mencoba memanas-manasiku di sini!" Yura angkat suara sejak sedari tadi ia seakan diasingkan di sana.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Yura! Bagaimana bibirmu? Aku kira sudah hilang!" ujar Donghae datar dengan wajah sok bodohnya.

Sungmin, Yesung juga Krystal sukses menahan tawa mereka. Hyukjae hanya diam seraya mengulas sedikit senyum. Geli juga jika seperti itu.

"Oppa, aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu!" ujar Yura kesal.

"Siapa juga yang mengajakmu ribut. Aish pede sekali kau!" ujar Donghae masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oppa! Aku sudah memaafkanmu saat kau melukai bibirku dua minggu lalu. Aku juga sudah membelamu di depan guru konseling agar tidak skor. Tapi kenapa kau masih memanas-manasiku sekarang?"

"Oh! Maaf, tapi aku tidak meminta itu semua. Hyung ayo kita ganti baju, kita sudah terlambat. Dan kalian!" Donghae menatap kedua wanita yang berada di sana. "Kalian ingin menonton kami ganti baju?" tanya Donghae menyeringai.

Wajah Yura dan Krystal mendadak memerah. Mereka menatap kesal ke arah Donghae sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dari mana kau punya seringai mesum itu? Itu sangat mengerikan!" ujar Sungmin yang sedikit bergidig ke arah Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Hyukjae dan perlahan merengkuh pria manis itu erat. "Aku merindukanmu, Hyukii," aku Donghae pelan dan itu lebih mirip desahan di telinga Hyukjae.

Dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak merindukanmu," ujar Hyukjae ketus meski Donghae tahu itu bohong.

"Aish aku bisa gila melihat ini. Jangan-jangan bukan hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja nanti yang selalu bermesraan tak kenal tempat. Kalian juga!" Yesung berbicara seperti ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tertindas di sana.

"Siapa yang hyung maksud kalian? Aku tidak termasuk," protes Hyukjae tak terima.

"Aku juga! Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?" kali ini Sungmin ikut protes seraya memakai baju olah raganya.

Yesung hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum bodoh sampai ia menyelesaikan acara ganti bajunya.

"Hyukii!" panggil Donghae saat ia melihat pria itu hanya dia di tempatnya.

Namun entah kenapa mendengar panggilan itu membuat pipi Hyukjae memanas dan ia segera menundukan wajahnya.

Donghae memberi isyarat pada Yesung dan Sungmin dengan matanya untuk segera keluar. Kedua hyungnya itu hanya tersenyum mengerti dan Donghae ikut tersenyum, melihat keduanya perlahan berjalan keluar hingga pintu tertutup kembali. Menyisakan ia dan Hyukjae yang masih menunduk di hadapannya.

"Hyukii, karena bajumu ada di dalam loker dan aku jamin kau tidak akan berani mengambilnya. Jadi, hari ini kita membolos, oke?!" ujar Donghae semangat.

Hyukjae mendongkak, menatap heran pada pria tampan di depannya. "Kita?"

Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak tidak! Kau segera ganti baju dan segera ke lapangan!" suruh Hyukjae cepat.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Hae ayolah! Ini hari pertama kau masuk. Jangan langsung membuat perkara!"

"Hyuk ayolah! Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu selama jam pelajaran pertama. Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ujar Donghae memasang puppyeyes terampuhnya. Yang mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae luluh juga.

Tapi mendengar panggilan itu lagi, rasanya Hyukjae sedikit kecewa. Kenapa? Entahlah.

Donghae tersenyum saat ia melihat Hyukjae menunduk lagi entah karena malu, atau memang pasrah pada permintaannya. "Aku akan menyuruh petugas untuk membersihkan lokermu nanti. Sekarang! Ayo! Kita nikmati moment kita sebagai sepasang kekasih!" ajak Donghae semangat, lagi.

"Kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi," cicit Hyukjae pelan. Ia semakin menunduk kepalanya kala menyadari kata-katanya barusan yang jujur saja membuat hatinya sangat sesak.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kala ia tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari orang di depannya. Apa Donghae marah? Pikirnya dangkal.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita nikmati moment kita sebagai dua orang yang saling mencintai!"

Hyukjae mengdongkakan kepalanya dan hanya bisa menganga kala ia melihat pria di depannya tengah tersenyum lebar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Hyukjae bahkan tidak sadar jika saat ini pria itu tengah menggenggam tangannya erat dan menariknya keluar dari sana. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut saat dentingan trust piano yang dimainkan oleh tangan mahir Donghae seakan bagaikan sihir untuknya. Pria manis itu menatap jari-jari kekar Donghae dan juga terkadang menatap wajah pria tampan itu takjub.

Hyukjae tahu apa yang membuatnya nyaman. Suara berat Donghae yang diiringi music lembut itu mampu membuatnya memejamkan mata tenang. Ia memang tidak begitu hapal lagu siapa yang dinyanyikan oleh Donghae saat ini. Namun entah kenapa Hyukjae sangat berharap lirik demi lirik yang Donghae ucapkan itu memang tertuju untuknya.

Hyukjae tidak tahu, kenapa ia berani menyandarkan kepalanya perlahan di bahu pria tampan itu. Matanya masih terpejam, meresapi kata demi kata yang Donghae alunkan. Ia bahkan hampir tertidur jika saja Donghae tak menyudahi permainan piano dan acara menyanyinya.

Hyukjae memang tidak tidur. Namun entah kenapa ia masih nyaman pada posisinya, tanpa membuka mata.

Donghae tersenyum kala menatap wajah manis Hyukjae yang kini hanya beberapa senti di depan wajahnya, ia menaikan satu tangannya untuk menyangga tubuh pria manis itu dari belakang, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Hyukjae untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya mendekat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perotongan leher pemuda itu.

Libigo Donghae seketika naik saat napas hangat Hyukjae berhembus teratur di lehernya. Ia menatap lagi wajah Hyukjae yang masih terpejam itu seksama. Dan Donghae berani bersumpah, ini kali pertamanya Donghae menatap wajah itu sedekat ini dan merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya. Wajah itu...

So Sexy!

Ugh, apalagi bibir cherynya yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat Donghae ingin sekali memakannya. Hidung bangirnya ingin sekali ia gigit hingga memerah. Dan semua itu berada pada wajah berkulit seputih susu yang akan sangat indah jika Donghae dapat membuatnya memerah di sana.

Ahh... Terlalu lama tinggal bersama hyungnya yang suka melakukan make out dengan seorang yeoja di apartemen mereka, sepertinya membuat Donghae mau tak mau ikut tertular juga.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, manusia punya napsu 'kan? Dan Donghae sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk tidak semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan semakin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia memejamkan matanya kala bibirnya tinggal beberapa mili lagi mendarat di bibir pria manis itu. Donghae bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Hyukjae tak cuma pada lehernya, tapi juga di wajahnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 ...

Chup

Donghae segera menarik kembali wajahnya. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat mata Hyukjae yang melebar-meski tidak akan pernah terlihat bulat itu- menatap bodoh ke arahnya. Ia memang tidak berniat melakukan ciuman lebih dalam saat ini. Hanya mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas saja sudah membuatnya serasa melayang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae tergagap. Pria itu kini sudah terduduk tegap seraya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Tentu saja menciumu? Wae?" ujar Donghae ringan. Ia memberikan senyum angelicnya pada Hyukjae, yang seketika membuat pipi seputih susu itu memerah samar.

Hyukjae meringgis pelan dan menundukan kepalanya kembali. Aish, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada hawa panas yang menyelimuti wajahnya itu. "A-ani! T-tidak apa-apa... H-hanya saja-" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan tanpa sadar ia mencengkram ujung blazernya kuat.

"Haya saja?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"H-hanya saja itu..." Hyukjae masih tergagap.

"Itu?" tanya Donghae lagi, saat Hyukjae tak juga melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I-itu c-ciuman pertamaku," Hyukjae menggunakan nada paling rendah di akhir pengakuannya. Ia semakin menunduk, terlalu malu untuk menatap pria di depannya.

Aish lucu sekali! Dan bolehkah Donghae juga menggigit kecil hidung bangir itu? Donghae membawa wajahnya mendekat ke telinga pria manis itu, dan membisikan sesuatu yang lembut yang murni dari dalam hatinya.

"Hyukiie, saranghae... "

hyukjae menegang seketika. Meski ia tak menatap mata sendu itu, ia dapat merasakan ketulusan dalam kata Donghae barusan. Hyukjae merasa senang, jatungnya berdetak tak karuan dan perutnya terasa ramai oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiknya.

Hyukjae bahkan tidak dapat berfikir jernih saat Donghae kini sudah melilitkan tangan kekarnya di badan rampingnya. Pria tampan itu menghapus kembali jarak di antara mereka dan menggigit kecil hidung bangir Hyukjae hingga menghasilkan pekikan ringan dari pria manis itu. Hyukjae kembali memejamkan matanya reflex, saat sensasi aneh menyelimutinya tiba-tiba.

Donghae mengecup hidung bangir itu sebentar, kemudian kecupannya turun pada bibir Hyukjae yang masih tertutup rapat. Kecupan yang cukup lama, mereka hanya menempelkan bibir mereka tanpa ada pergerakan lebih apapun dari keduanya.

Donghae menggerakan tangannya lembut menyusuri pungguh pria manis itu. Dan saat Hyukjae melenguh ia segera menyusukan bibir atasnya ke belahan bibir chery itu, melumat perlahan dan menghisapnya pelan, seakan menyalurkan rasa cinta yang selama ini tersimpan utuh di hatinya.

Akal sehat Hyukjae seakan hilang. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Namun entah Kenapa Hyukjae merasa, jika Donghae menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menaikan tangannya menuju lengan atas Donghae, dan saat pria tampan itu menyesap lembut bibirnya, tanpa sadar ia meremas lengan blazer Donghae kuat.

Selama beberapa menit, ciuman itu tak kunjung terlepas. Namun Donghae belum ingin melakukan ciuman lebih dari itu, dan dia tidak akan melakukannya sekarang. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zjrsssss

"Ya hujan! Musim dingin sudah dimulai ternyata. Akh aku merindukan Kyuhyunie~" Sungmin berguman pelan di mejanya, ia meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di sana sebelumnya. Padangannya tertuju pada hujan yang baru saja mengguyur deras kota Seuol.

Ugh... Dingin!

Biasanya, saat ini Kyuhyun akan menjemputnya ke kelas untuk menuju kantin dan menghangatkan tubuh pria manis itu di sana.

Tapi sekarang? Jangankan Kyuhyun-nya. Hyukjae saja belum kembali ke kelas semenjak awal pelajaran tadi. Yesung dan Donghae juga belum ada yang menjemputnya. Masa Sungmin harus pergi ke kantin sendirian.

Bukannya apa-apa, tapi rasanya sangat aneh. Jika dia sebelumnya sudah terbiasa ditemani.

"Anyeong!" Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja bersuara dan tengah berdiri sopan di ambang pintu.

Sungmin sebenarnya tidak yakin pada apa yang dia rasakan, tapi ia memang merasa hampir semua murid yeoja di kelasnya memekik kecil seakan senang. Dan saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya murid-murid yang ada di kelasnya tersenyum ramah bahkan ada yang tersenyum genit.

"Maaf saya ada perlu dengan Sungmin-ssi!" ujar pria itu dengan senyum ramahnya yang jujur Sungmin pun sedikit terpesona. "Bisa kita bicara di luar?" ajak pria tampan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Sungmin kembali tidak yakin, namun saat ia berjalan sejajar dengan pria itu, samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan tak suka dari belakangnya.

"Ada apa Siwon-ssi?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka kini berjalan menyusuri koridor yang cukup sepi dari para siswa, hanya suara deras hujan yang terdengar.

"Kau tahu kan aku ketua OSIS di sini?" tanyanya ramah.

Meski ramah, Sungmin merasa pria di sampingnya ini, kini tengah memamerkan sesuatu. Dan meski begitu ia tetap mengangguk.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Aku bukan sombong atau apa. Tapi apa Kyuhyun pernah menghubungimu? Kalau tidak salah kau pacarnya 'kan?"

Oh hell! Ada apa sebenarnya? Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya dapat mengangguk. Kenapa juga harus berbelat belit?

"Apa dia masih suka menghubungimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Semenjak dia pergi dia pernah meneleponeku dua kali, tepatnya setiap minggu sekali? Memang ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang ternyata mulai dongkol juga.

"Emh begini? Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di tempat yang nyaman? Terserahmu mau di mana!"

Aish... Ingin rasanya Sungmin membenturkan kepala pria tak jelas itu ke dinding.  
>"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke kantin, tapi di sana pasti ada teman-temanku," ujar Sungmin sedikit malah. Mudah-mudahan denan adanya kata teman pria itu bisa menyingkir dari sisinya.<p>

"Apa Donghae dan Yesung masuk hari ini?"

Aish... Benar-benar! Sungmin janji jika setelah ia menjawab yang ini dan pria itu masih bertanya, ia yang akan menyingkir dari sisi pria itu.

"Kurasa... Ada!"

"Itu bagus!" Sungmin melongo dibuatnya. Hanya itu? Oh! Iyasudahlah ia jadi tidak perlu mengindar tak jelas sekarang. "Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak pria itu dengan langkah cepatnya.

Sungmin malas untuk bertanya lebih. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah pria itu di sampingnya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lama, hyung!" serbu Donghae saat Sungmin baru sampai di meja yang mereka tempati. Pandangannya kini beralih pada pria di samping Sungmin yang juga ikut duduk bersama mereka. "Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Hai, Donghae! Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu!" ujar Siwon menampilkan dimpel di kedua pipinya.

"Aish! Kau ini sebenarnya pintar kuda. Tapi kenapa saat aku bertanya barat kau bukannya menjawab, malah balik bertanya timur," gerutu Donghae agak sebal, yang di iyakan seratus persen oleh Sungmin.

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak sabaran sekali, aku hanya menanyakan kabar saja." Siwon tak mau kalah. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada Hyukjae dan Ryewook yang berada di sana. Ia tersenyum kembali.

"Oh! Sepertinya aku akan mengadakan rapat di sini. Kalian pesan saja dulu makanannya, aku akan memanggil Kibum untuk bergabung."

Donghae hendak melayangkan protes, namun pemuda di depannya terlebih dahulu meletakan ponsel ke telinga, menunggu jawaban dari seseorang.

"Yasudah. Aku akan mengambil makanan kita dulu!" ujar Donghae pasrah. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menjauh yang diiringi beberapa tatapan penghuni kantin takjub, termasuk Ryewook.

"Hyuk! Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin yang baru sadar jika teman sebangkunya itu hanya diam dengan wajah memerah sedari tadi.

Hyukjae melihat gusar ke arah Sungmin. Ia sebenarnya masih terbayang peristiwa ciuman tadi di ruang musik, meski ia merasa Donghae malah biasa saja. Tentu saja biasa! Pria tampan itu sudah sering kan berciuman bahkan melakukan Frenc Kiss dengan Yura. Aish, mood Hyukjae seketika berubah buruk. Dan rasa sesak, kembali menghampirinya.

"Ah... Aku baik-baik saja hyung!" jawab Hyukjae setenang mungkin. Ia tak menyangga efek ciuman pertama itu sangat luar biasa. Padahal dulu saat ia sering melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyum berciuman, Hyukjae ingin sekali Donghae menciumnya juga dan memamerkannya pada mereka berdua jika ia juga bisa berciuman. Dipikir-pikir sekarang, itu sangat konyol sekali.

"Entah aku yang salah lihat atau bagaimana. Tapi Donghae hyung terlihat tampan!" guman Wooky yang baru saja mengalihkan tatapnnya dari Donghae.

Yesung yang di sampingnya melirik tak suka. "Iya dia sekarang memang tampan! Oh, dari dulu memang seperti itu," ujar Yesung ketus dengan wajah yang ditekuk sempurna.

Ryewook yang menyadari itu langsung menunduk takut. "H-hyung! Maaf, aku tidak bermasud membuatmu marah." Cicitnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di meja itu.

Yesung menatap heran, namun seketika ia menunjukan seringainya. "Aku tidak marah? Apa kau mengharapkan aku marah? Atau mungkin kau menginginkan aku cemburu?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah sok polosnya.

Hyukjae dan Sungmin terkikik geli. Bahkan Siwon yang mulai mengerti juga tersenyum menikmati.

"T-tidak! Bukan begitu, aku hany-"

"Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali kau menjawab iya," keluh Yesung dengan wajah sedihnya.

Ryewook langsung gelagapan dibuatnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah kenapa setiap ia membukan mulutnya, seketika juga ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Siwonnie~"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Siwon segera menoleh, begitupun semuanya. Dan Ryewook sangat bersyukur karena seruan itu seakan melepaskan ia dari kegugupannya.

"Ah Kibummie~" sahut Siwon senang. Pria yang dipanggil Kibummie itu mendekat lalu duduk di bangku samping Hyukjae. Lebih tepatnya bangku Donghae. Oh, sepertinya rapat kali ini kekurangan bangku karna bertepatan dengan itu, Donghae juga sudah kembali dengan berbagai makanan pada nampan yang ia bawa. Ck, seperti pelayan saja.

"Hey hey! Kibum, itu kursiku ku!" seru Donghae langsung.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang kini sudah meletakan nampannya di atas meja. Ia menatapnya bingung, lalu mengalihkan tatapan bingung itu pada Siwon.

Siwon yang mengerti segera mengambil tindakan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menyeret bangku dari meja lain ke sampingnya. "Duduk di sini, Donghae!" ujar Siwon menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya saat ia sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin jauh dari nae Hyukki. Kibum sebaiknya kau yang pindah ke samping kekasihmu!" suruh Donghae yang sukses membuat Kibum dan Siwon menampakan wajah bodohnya.

"Hello Kibum! Kau mendengarku?" seru Donghae menaikan nada suaranya.

"Ah, iya! Iya," pria dengan killer smilenya itu segera berdiri dan duduk di bangku samping Siwon.

Donghae tersenyum puas dan segera duduk di samping Hyukjaenya.

"Emh,,, apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Siwon hati-hati, dan sebenarnya Kibum juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak!" ketus Hyukjae langsung.

"Kami saling mencintai," ujar Donghae yakin.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu,"

"Kau mencintaiku,"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyukki!"

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas pasrah yang mengundang senyum puas di wajah Donghae. Sebenarnya Donghae merasa amat sesak saat melihat keseriusan di wajah Hyukjae saat pria manis itu menolaknya barusan. Namun Donghae sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak akan menyerah semudah ini untuk mendapatkan kembali Hyukjaenya.

Siwon, Kibum dan semua yang ada di sana hanya bersweetdrop ria. Mereka menatap bodoh pada pasangan aneh yang sekarang ada di hadapan mereka.

Jadi, mana yang benar?

Siwon sadar terlebih dahulu. Ia segera menormalkan mimik wajah dan bahasa tubuhnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh terlalu bawah. Ia berdehem keras yang langsung mengundah semua tatapan mengarah kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa bisa aku memulai rapat ini?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bijak.

"Ya silahkan," Sungmin mengangguk diikuti yang lainnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku sengaja hanya melibatkan kalian dalam rapat ini. Karena sebenarnya kalian adalah kunci dari kesuksesan acara Liga yang tiga minggu lagi akan digelar di sekolah kita," Siwon membeberkan inti dari rapat kali ini.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun. Liga apa? Dan kenapa aku jadi salah satu kuncinya?" Hyukjae mengeluarkan kebingungannya.

"Begini! Liga yang dimaksud di sini adalah Liga pertandingan basket antar Senior High School yang berada di Seoul pusat. Jadi yang mengikuti Liga hanya beberapa sekolah saja. Dan untuk Hyukjae-ssi masalahnya adalah, sekolah kita akan mengadakan malam puncak yang akan diisi oleh kreasi-kreasi siswa, dan salah satunya adalah pertunjukan dance," jelas Siwon lagi yang ditanggapi anggukan paham dari Hyukjae.

"Kepada padaku? Bukannya ketua dance dipegang Yunho?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Iya, memang. OSIS sudah melaksanakan rapat kemarin, dan Yonho memilihmu sebagai patnernya dalam pembuatan koreo, kostum dan lainnya. Mengerti?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian menatap taco di depannya yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun. "Emhh... Siwon-ssi, aku lapar!" rengek Hyukjae dengan tampang memelasnya.

Siwon dan Kibum kembali melongo. Hello, di saat seperti ini ada yang mengajak mereka curhat?

"Hyukki, bukannya tadi sebelum rapat Siwon menyuruh kita memesan makanan. Berarti secara tidak langsung kita diperbolehkan makan sekarang," ujar Donghae.

"Wah, benarkah?" mata Hyukjae seketika berbinar. "Kalau begitu ayo Hae, hyung, Wooky kita sambil makan saja!" ajak Hyukjae yang langsung ditanggapi antusias oleh ketiga sahabatnya dan Donghae.

Tangan mereka perlahan terulur pada nampan yang tadi Donghae bawa. Mereka mengambil makanan mereka masing-masing dan dengan segera melahapnya.

Donghae menyeringai geli. Ia tidak bodoh, ia mengenal Siwon dengan baik. Selain pria berlesung pipi itu kapten basket dan ketua OSIS yang selalu menggelar rapat atau pengarahan di tim mereka, kelasnya dan kelas Siwon juga bersebelahan. Donghae tahu betul bagaimana sikap jaga image kelas XII-A-yang memang kelas unggulan itu sangatlah dijungjung tinggi. Mereka akan sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukan segala hal yang mengancam turunnya sedikit saja harga diri mereka. Seperti Siwon yang selalu berkata ramah dan bijak, meski Donghae sering menangkap kesan alay dari ucapan dan sikapnya itu. Bahkan jika digoda pun pria itu tak akan marah, malah sebaliknya ia seperti ingin meladeni orang yang menggodanya.

Kibum yang kalem dan tak banyak bicara, padahal Donghae yakin pria yang kemarin loncat kelas bersama Kyuhyun itu, hanya takut mengeluarkan kata yang sedikit salah dan membuat imagenya sedikit turun.  
>Beda lagi sih kalau Kyuhyun, menurut yang Donghae dengar si Evil itu memang pembuat keributan di kelasnya, meski begitu Kyuhyun juga tak selamanya bersikap semberaut seperti ketika ia sedang berkumpul dengan mereka. Di kelasnya, Kyuhyun akan sangat cuek dan malas berbicara basa-basi. Ia hanya akan berbicara saat ada kata-kata pedas yang ia rasa pantas untuk diucapkan, melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang kesal, dan membuatnya menyeringai puas.<p>

Yang jadi pertanyaan! Kenapa tidak, Donghae dan teman-temannya mengenalkan kebebasan bersikap pada kedua orang itu agar mereka juga bisa mengetahui bagaimana itu rasanya bersenang-senang, tanpa antek-antek jaga imej yang menyelimutinya.

"Kibum! Kau juga lapar?"

"Eh?" Kibum melirik Ryewook yang baru saja bertanya dengan polos padanya.

"Kau sedari tadi melihat Hyuk hyung makan. Apa kau juga lapar?" tanya Ryewook lagi.

Wajah Kibum memerah seketika, ia malu. Lalu menggeleng perlahan seraya menampilkan killer smilenya.

"Ehmm... Jadi kita lanjutkan?!" tanya Siwon yang sudah tersadar dari memalukannya.

"Oiyao!" ujar Hyukjae yang mulutnya kini penuh dengan makanan.

"Jangan bicara kalau mulutmu sedang penuh, Hyuk!" tegus Donghae lembut yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam Hyukjae melalui ujung matanya.

"Jadi Siwon-ssi-"

"Emh... Kalian panggil saja aku Siwon, Oke!" Siwon memotong ucapan Sungmin. Semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi apa hubungannya acara ini denganku?" tanya Yesung saat ia telah menelan makanannya, namun setelah itu ia kembali menyuapkan makanan lagi ke mulutnya.

Dan jujur saja, Siwon merasa santai saat ini. Ia nyaman berada di tengah orang-orang cuek yang sepertinya tidak akan mempersalahkan kesalahannya-jika itu terjadi. "Yesung hyung kan- emh boleh aku memanggilmu hyung?"

"Whatever." Yesung berujar datar.

Siwon tersenyum lega. Ia melirik sekeliling kantin yang sekarang hanya tinggal menyisakan mereka. Tentu saja, karena barusan bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Dan Siwon tak tahu mengapa tak ada yang menggubris panggilan bel itu satupun.

"Aku rasa rapat ini lebih penting dari pada mendengarkan ocehan guru. Tapi jika kau ingin masuk kelas silahkan, kita tunda saja rapatnya!" ujar Donghae yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran pria tampan itu.

"Ah tidak usah. Aku malas masuk kelas. Dan sepertinya hujang akan berlangsung lama, jadi aku akan memesan coklat panas dulu. Oke!" Kibum menyahuti cepat perkataan Donghae. Sepertinya pria tampan itu sudah terserang virus urak-urakan timnya(?) Donghae.

Kibum berdiri dan berjalan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Semua merasa biasa saja. Kecuali Siwon yang menatap pungguh Kibum dengan tatapan heran.

"Ehm... Jadi Siwon, kapan kau akan menjawab?" tanya Donghae kali ini. Pria berwajah ikan itu sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan Siwon.

"Ah iya!" Siwon kembali ke posisi semula. "Jadi Yesung hyung dan Ryewook aku tugaskan untuk menyiapkan pertunjukan musical di acara puncak nanti. Aku tahu Yesung hyung pandai menyanyi ditambah Wooky yang mahir bermain alat music. Aku kira itu akan membuat penampilan kalian sempurna,"

Yesung dan Ryewook menangguk mengerti. Sepertinya kedua mahluk itu tak terlalu mempermasalahkan tugas tersebut. Bukannya mereka sok bisa, tapi mereka tidak ambil pusing jika penampilan mereka berhasil atau tidak. Jika berhasil syukur, jika tidak ya tersenyum, sambut pagi dan tersenyum lagi seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang salah.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat anggukan kedua pria itu, ia melirik Kibum yang baru saja duduk kembali di sampingnya dengan membawa dua hot chocolate.

"Untukmu!" tawar Kibum tersenyum. Dengan senang hati Siwon menerimanya dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Untuk Sungmin hyung!" Siwon meletakan gelasnya kembali di atas meja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. "Hyung tahu kan, jika Kyuhyun adalah wakil ketua OSIS?"

Sungmin mengagguk mengiyakan.

"Karena dia tengah mengikuti olimpiade sekarang, jadi saat dia tidak ada hyung yang menggantikan tugasnya,"

"Uhukk!" Sungmin tersendak makanannya sendiri. Ia menyambar susu stroberry milik Hyukjae yang berada di sebelahnya dan menyeruputnya sampai habis.

Oh, Sungmin tidak tahu betapa malangnya wajah Hyukjae sekarang.

"YA! Jangan karena aku kekasih Kyunnie kau melempar tugas itu padaku. Lagipula kemana anggota yang lain? HAH?" amuk Sungmin tak terima.

Siwon dan Kibum meringgis pelan. Heran dengan pria manis yang ternyata sangat seram jika tengah mengamuk. "Emh... Begini Sungmin hyung! Aku fikir hyung satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Hyung tahu sendiri 'kan? Kyuhyun tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain dalam mengambil alih tugasnya? Dan aku rasa kalau padamu, Kyuhyun tidak akan keberatan. Kau juga bisa bertanya apa yang tidak kau mengerti padaku atau pada Kyuhyun langsung jika dia menelpon. Dan jangan khawatir, Kibum yang akan jadi patnermu. Untuk anggota OSIS yang lain, kebetulan mereka juga sudah cukup sibuk." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Aku kira tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba, hyung!" Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya. Entahlah, meskipun ia lebih tua dari Sungmin, ia sangat nyaman dengan panggilan hyung itu.

Sungmin menatap Ryewook yang tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahnya. Lalu menatap Donghae yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Terakhir ia menatap Hyukjae yang ternyata tengah menatapnya sangar.

"W-wah, Hyuk-ah?" tanya Sungmin gugup. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya seakan terdorong oleh aura hitam milik Hyukjae.

"KAU MENGHABISKAN SUSU STRAWBERRY, HYUNG!" jerit Hyukjae keras.

Sungmin langsung glagapan. Ia melirik Donghae yang ada di samping sebelah kanan Hyukjae seakan meminta pertolongan.

Donghae yang memang jenius-katanya- segera menarik tubuh Hyukjae dan mengelus punggung pria manis itu pelan. "Sudahlah, Hyukki! Kalau kau mau aku bisa membelikanmu satu truk susu seperti itu," ujar Donghae asal.

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae kini menatap Donghae dengan tatap berbinar.

"Aishh... Maaf! Aku bercanda," ringgis Donghae pelan. Mimik wajahnya seakan mengatakan jika pria manis yang tengah ia sentuh itu sangatlah bodoh.

Hyukjae langsung menghentakan tangan Donghae yang ada di punggungnya. Ia mempoutkan bibir kesal dan enggan untuk sekedar melihat wajah Donghae. "Kau memang tidak pernah serius dalam kata-katamu."

Donghae membatu. Ucapan Hyukjae bagaikan tamparan keras untuknya. Pria manis itu seakan menganggap jika ungkapan cinta Donghae padanya selama ini hanyalah bualan semata.

"Hyuk! Tolong, bedakan mana yang harus kau anggap serius dan mana yang harus kau anggap lelucoan semata. Jangan berkata seolah-olah semua ucapanku itu munafik," ujar Donghae masih mengontrol nada bicaranya.

"Kau menambah poin burukmu dalam penilaianku. Muna-"

"LEE HYUKJAE!" Bentak Donghae keras, yang mau tak mau Hyukjae memejamkan matanya takut.

"Errrs... Sudahlah! Bisa kalian tunda dulu pertengkarannya. Bukankah kita sedang rapat?" suara yang berasal dari Ryewook itu membuat Siwon dan Kibum memasang tampang herannya. Mereka hanya tidak mengira, masih ada yang memahami situasi sekarang.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia terlalu malas melihat Hyukjae yang kini entah bagaimana keadaannya. "Maaf." ujar Donghae singkat. "Lalu, apakah aku hanya perlu berlatih untuk Liga tersebut?" tanya Donghae mencoba mengalihkan pertengkaran dan suasana tegang yang menyelimuti mereka sekarang.

"Itu salah satunya," Siwon melirik Hyukjae sekilas yang kini tengah memasang wajah datar. "Tapi, berhubung Kibum yang semula menjadi asistem tim basket harus menjadi patner Sungmin, maka aku dan lain sudah sepakat untuk mengangkat asisten baru."

Donghae mengangguk pelan, memberi isyarat jika ia mengerti dan menyetujuinya.

"Karena ini Liga akan dilaksanakan tiga minggu lagi, jadi kita harus berlatih setiap hari. Otomatis segala kebutuhan dan konsumsi akan meningkat juga. Maka dari itu kami sepakat mengangkat satu asisten untuk satu pemain," jelas Siwon lagi.

Donghae kembali mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku dan yang lain sudah menentukan siapa asisten kita. Asistenku adalah Sunday, Hangeng ge Kim Heechul, Junsu Victoria, Minho Krystal dan kau adalah Yuraa..."

Deg!

Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae kini menatap Siwon serentak. Begitupun dengan Yesung, Sungmin dan Ryewook.

"—Yura yang mengajukan diri. Dan aku rasa kau juga tidak akan keberatan, mengingat dia adalah kekasihmu—" Siwon menatap Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian, yang juga tengah menatapnya tak percaya. "—Maksudku, aku pikir kalian berpa—"

"Mereka memang berpacaran!" potong Hyukjae cepat, yang kini memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Meski Donghae tahu saat ia melihat pria manis itu ada gurat kekecewaan di sana.

Donghae yang belum pulih dari kekesalannya yang pertama, hanya dapat melihat wajah Hyukjae dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali melepaskan kekesalannya sekarang juga.

Brakkk!

Semua menatap terkejut pada Donghae yang baru saja menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC OR END?

Mungkin FF ini gak akan nyampe 10 chapter, karena pengen cepet End.. hehe.. ada ide lain, dan pengennya ini tamat dulu sebelum ide lain itu publish.

Makasih yang kemarin udah review di chapter 2, dan makasih kalau masih ada yang mau ngikutin, baca palagi review... pokonya makasih bangettt... aku gak tau meski ngucapin makasih kaya gimana. Dan yang kemarin kecewa karena FF ini ternyata rumit, aku minta maaf... mungkin Cuma ini yang bisa aku tuangkan.. #pasangsenyum

Semoga terhibur.. ini panjang 'kan?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:**

**Me Present**

**Cast:**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other**

**Genre: **

**Romance, hurt, drama, Fluffy, Angst **

**Warning:**

**YAOI, BoyxBoy**

**Please don't like, don't read**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Top of Form

"Aku setuju dan aku harus ke kelas sekarang!" ujar Donghae datar yang langsung melangkah meninggalkan meja mereka.

Semua menatap kepergian Donghae dengan tatapan sayu, seakan mengerti akan perasaan pria tampan itu. Beda lagi dengan Hyukjae, tangan pria manis itu kini mencengkram erat kotak susu strawberry yang sudah kosong di depannya. Ia kesal, tapi ia tidak tahu harus kesal pada siapa.

Hyukjae tidak bodoh. Ia tahu, Donghae setuju karena perkataannya tadi, tapi kan ia hanya menyuarakan fikirannya akan kesimpulan hubungan Donghae dengan Yura. Benarkan yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih itu Donghae dan yeoja itu. Sedangkan dengannya, Donghae selalu menutupi hubungan mereka. Dan Hyukjae tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang Donghae malah mengumbar hubungan mereka di waktu yang tidak tepat, dan yang lebih parah itu seperti hanya lelucoan saja di mata Hyukjae.

Apa ia hanya sebatas permainan?  
>Lalu, ciuman di ruang musik tadi? Apa itu juga permainan Donghae?<p>

Puk!

Donghae memegang kepala belakangnya yang barusan tertimpa sesuatu. Ia melihat ke bawah, pada benda yang menimpanya barusan. Kotak susu. Donghae membulatkan matanya, ia menatap Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah berdiri dan menatapnya garang.

"Aku... Membencimu, brengsek!" gumam Hyukjae, mencoba menahan sesak yang luar biasa, yang baru saja mengganjal hatinya.

Semua hanya menatap heran ke arah mereka berdua. Tanpa menunggu Donghae untuk menyahuti, Hyukjae langsung berjalan cepat sehingga sedikit menubruk baru pria tampan itu, lalu menghilang di balik pintu masuk kantin. 

.

.

.

Hari yang panjang.  
>Rasanya Hyukjae ingin sekali melipat hari ini agar menjadi singkat. Ia lelah dari pagi belajar dan pulangnya harus berlatih bersama anak-anak dance lainnya. Hyukjae tahu semua teman-temannya juga sibuk, itulah sebabnya hari ini tidak ada acara kumpul di kantin dan makan bersama. Lagi pula itu menguntungkan, ia jadi tidak bertatap lebih dekat dengan Donghae.<p>

Ngomong-ngomong soal Donghae, Hyukjae hanya sekali melihat pria itu hari ini. Itupun saat ia menuju ruang dance dan melewati lapang basket. Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah Donghae melihatnya atau tidak, yang pasti saat ia melihat Donghae, pria itu tak melihat padanya.

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas lelahnya. Jam latihan hari pertama sudah selesai. Ia melihat ke luar jendela, langit yang tadinya cerah kini mulai mendung. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu, tujuh menit lagi menuju jam enam. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia harus cepat pulang. Sangat tidak lucu jika ia harus bermalam di sini sendiri atau harus menyetir sendiri dalam keadaan gelap dan hujan.

Sendiri?

Iya. Hyukjae hanya sendiri, karena hari ini ia dan Yunho mulai menciptakan gerakan baru untuk malam puncak nanti. Dan Yunho sudah berpamitan satu jam yang lalu karena ada urusan dengan keluarganya.

Hyukjae menyambar tasnya dan segera berdiri. Namun ia seketika terdiam menatap dirinya sendiri. Baju kaos putih pendek dengan celana training panjang. Ia sengaja membawa baju latihan dari apartemennya tadi pagi. Jika sekarang ia harus mengganti baju dulu, sepertinya akan lama dan otomatis hujan akan turun duluan.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, ia terlebih dahulu mengunci pintu itu sebelum pergi.

Ternyata anak tim basket juga baru saja berkemas akan pulang. Hyukjae agak malas sebenarnya harus melewati mereka untuk sampai ke parkiran, apalagi saat ini ia sedang melihat Yura menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada Donghae, dan Hyukjae makin dongkol saat pria ikan itu menerimanya dengan seulas senyum.

Hyukjae akhirnya memutar langkah mengambil jalan lain menuju parkiran, meski agak jauh. Ia harus mengitari kantin, toilet ujung yang seramnya minta ampun dan terakhir menyusuri taman belakang sekolah yang sudah mulai senyap. Astaga Hyukjae tak percaya ia melakukan hal sekonyol ini hanya untuk menghindari dua sejoli itu.

Dengan napas yang tak teratur, Hyukjae akhirnya sampai pada mobilnya. Ia hendak membuka kunci, namun matanya seketika membulat saat ban mobil depan dan belakang sebelah kanan...

Tidak ada!

What the hell!

"Mencari ban mobilmu, Oppa, hem?" tanya seseorang yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya, dengan bersandar pada sebuah mobil yang Hyukjae ketahui adalah mobil Donghae.

"Aku tahu kau yang mencopotnya! Di mana sekarang ban mobilku?" tanya Hyukjae kesal. Meski Hyukjae tahu jikalau bannya ditemukan, ia tidak akan mempunyai waktu untuk memasangnya kembali. Tapi melihat wajah wanita itu, rasanya darah Hyukjae langsung mendidih.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Yura-wanita itu- dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Jangan bohong! Hanya kau yang sekarang ada di sini."

"Aku di sini disuruh Donghae Oppa untuk mengambil agenda latihan."

"Alasan! Aku tahu kau yang mengambilnya. Sekarang katakan di mana ban mobilku? Atau aku akan mencabut semua rambut jelekmu itu sampai habis?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menyuruh orang untuk mencop... Ups! Aku kelepasan." Yura menutup menutup mulutnya dengan agenda yang ia bawa. Hyukjae makin kesal saat wanita itu tiba-tiba tertawa geli seakan mengejeknya.

"Aku harus cepat. Yang lain sedang menungguku. Bye Oppa!" Yura berguman sok penting. Ia kemudian berlari dengan langkah riang.

"HEY! KEMBALI KAU!" teriak Hyukjae geram yang tak diindahkan sedikitpun oleh wanita itu.

Dengan langkah cepat, Hyukjae segera berlari menyusul wanita itu. Yura yang sadar Hyukjae mengejarnya langsung berteriak takut dan mempercepat larinya.

"KYAAA OPPA!"

Teriakan wanita itu langsung menyirat seluruh perhatian anak-anak tim basket yang sekarang tengah duduk di koridor sisi lapang. Donghae segera berdiri saat Yura berjongkok di belakangnya, ia menoleh pada wanita itu yang sekarang juga tengah berdiri dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku. Sekarang kembalikan atau aku-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!" potong Yura cepat.

Hyukjae sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia segera melangkah mendekati wanita itu, namun Yura segera berlari menjauh menuju sebuah pohon di depan mereka. Yura terus berteriak saat Hyukjae terus mengejarnya dengan berbagai ancaman, mereka hanya berlari mengelilingi pohon tersebut, padahal sekarang sudah ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun.

"Kedua kekasihmu itu lucu sekali," ujar Siwon yang kini sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap geli pada dua oran yang kini tengah berlari di depannya.

"Yura bukan kekasihku." Jawab Donghae singkat. Ia menatap datar sekaligus heran pada mereka. Kalau seperti ini mereka memang seperti tikus dan kucing, namun terkesan seperti TOM AND JERRY.

"Aku baru tahu Hyukjae kekasihmu." Kali ini Hangeng ikut bicara. Lelaki tampan itu kini juga sudah berdiri menenteng tasnya.

"Tidak juga, Aku dan Hyukjae hanya saling mencintai."

"Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" tanya Minho yang sepertinya ikut penasaran.

"Bukan tidak, tapi sudah dan belum. Kami hanya break sebentar."

"Mana ada hubungan seperti itu!" protes Chaming aneh. Ya, Chaming pemain cadangan, dan hari ini ikut latihan, berhubung Junsu sedang sakit.

"Ada! Hubunganku dan Hyukjae," jawab Donghae masih belum mau mengubah posisi ataupun pandangannya.

Semua hanya menggeleng tak mengerti. Ternyata penampilannya yang berubah lebih baik, terbalik dengan sikapnya yang jadi aneh.

"Oppa tolong aku!" lirih Yura yang kini mungkin sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Wanita itu kini sudah berada di samping Siwon dan memegang lengan pria itu manja.

"Aishh aku bisa gila..." Hyukjae segera berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Namun saat melewati Donghae, pria tampan itu menahan lengannya. "Ya! Lepaskan tanganku," ujar Hyukjae jengkel. Namun alih-alih melepaskan, Donghae malah mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya penasaran juga.

"Dia mencopot dua ban mobilku." jawab Hyukjae cepat.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," sangkal Yura tak kalah cepat.

"Hey! Tadi kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kau yang mengambilnya. Sekarang katakan! Di mana ban mobilku!" amuk Hyukjae geram.

"Aku tidak bilang aku yang mengambilnya. Aku hanya menyuruh Jiyon dan Chen untuk mencopot ban mobilmu. Dan seharusnya kau bertanya pada mereka."

"Itu sama saja bodoh... KYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Hyukjae menjerit lepas saat merasakan kini tubuhnya melayang dengan kedua tangan seseorang yang menahannya.

Semua yang berada di sana hanya memasang wajah tak percaya saat melihat Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae ala brydal style.

"Ya! Turun aku bodoh!" Hyukjae mencoba memberontak, namun tetap saja, selain kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah lelah karena latihan seharian ditambah harus main kejar-kejaran dengan Yura, tenaga Donghae sudah pasti lebih besar darinya.

"Diam atau aku akan menciumu!" ancam Donghae telak.

"Aku tidak takut. Lakukan saja jika kau bera-mmmppft!" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat pria tampan itu mengumpal mulutnya dengan bibir tipisnya sendiri.

Yura sama terkejutnya. Sementara Siwon, Changmin dan Hangeng hanya berdecak kagum.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak seseorang yang baru saja sampai di tengah-tengah mereka. Heechul.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Donghae segera melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Hyukjae gemas yang kini sudah memerah sempurna. "Kau membantah lagi. Aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini!" ancam Donghae sebelum ia menatap Heechul yang menatapnya garang.

Hyukjae mendelikan bahunya ngeri. Ia yang sudah malu sepenuhnya hanya bisa dia dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Hyukjae sangat nyaman berada di pangkuan pria tampan itu.

"Ughh.. Hyukjae-ssi kau manis sekali." Minho berdecak gemas dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Kau boleh memujinya. Tapi kau akan habis ditanganku jika kau sampai menyukainya." Donghae mengeluarkan ancaman kembali. Ia menyeringai saat merasakan Hyukjae semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya.

Malu eoh?

Ughh... Sepertinya Donghae harus cepat pergi sebelum banyak singa lapar yang mengejar Hyukjaenya sekarang.

"Donghae, jika kau ingin melakukan yang seperti itu jangan di sini!" omel Heechul.

"Maaf! Aku akan segera pergi. Changmin tolong ambilkan tasku!"

"Turunkan aku saja. Kau jadi bisa mengambilnya sendiri," ujar Hyukjae hati-hati yang dihadiahi tatapan kau-ingin-aku-melakukan-hal-yang -lebih milik Donghae.

Hyukjae kembali mendelik ngeri dan tak berani menatap pria itu. "Hyukki, tolong ya?!" Hyukjae hanya melongo saat Donghae mengucapkan kata itu. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah sebuah tas sudah ada di atasnya. Hyukjae melihat Donghae lagi yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku duluan. Heechul hyung, Hangkung hyung dan semuanya!" Donghae menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat. Ia perlahan berjalan dengan masih membopong tubuh Hyukjae.

Semua hanya menggelengkan kepala menatap keduanya yang kini mulai menjauh. Dan Yura hanya menampakan ekpresi jengkelnya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia cukup shock akan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Emhhh... Hae! A-aku bisa jalan sendiri! Lagipula aku berat." Cicit Hyukjae yang takuk membuat Donghae mengancamnya lagi.

Namun, Donghae hanya diam tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun. "Hae..."

"Diamlah Hyukki. Aku tahu kau lelah." potong Donghae lembut.

Tatapan Hyukjae berubah menjadi lembut. Ia menatap Donghae tak percaya sekaligus bangga. Ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia ingin Donghae selalu bersikap seperti ini setiap waktu padanya. Tanpa harus melakukannya juga pada wanita itu.

Tapi... Bukankah Donghae selalu memprioritaskannya jika pria tampan itu ada diantara ia dan Yura? Tapi kenapa? Hyukjae masih sedikit ragu untuk itu? Ditambah...

"Hyukki? Bisa kau ambilkan kuncinya di dalam tasku?" tanya Donghae membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Ah! Iya." Hyukjae segera membuka tas Donghae, setelah mendapat apa yang di carinya, Hyukjae langsung menekan tombol kunci dan membuka pintu mobil perlahan.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. Ia segera meletakan Hyukjae di kursi depan samping kemudi. Setelah menutup kembali pintunya, ia berlari kecil mengitari kap mobil dan masuk dari pintu sebelahnya lagi.

Bertepatan dengan itu. Hujan seketika turun dan lampu-lampu di sekeliling mereka mati. Suasana yang memang sudah lewat dari jam enam menampakan langit sore yang gelap sekaligus mendung. Ini sangat mencekam.

Hyukjae memeluk dirinya sendiri karena dingin sekaligus takut. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Donghae kini sudah melajukan mobilnya dan beberapa mobil mengikutinya dari belakang. Mobil milik Hangkung, Siwon dan yang lainnya.

Donghae menepikan mobilnya kembali setelah jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya barusan ia melihat Yura berjalan ke arah mobilnya, makanya Donghae segera tancap gas untuk menghindari wanita itu.

"Hyukki!" panggil Donghae lembut. Hyukjae yang merasa dipanggil segera membuka mata dan mendongkakan kepalanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Donghae yang hanya beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. Hyukjae memejamkan mata nyaman, saat kulit wajahnya yang dingin terasa hangat oleh napas Donghae.

Cuph!

Lagi. Hyukjae merasakan bibir Donghae menyesap bibirnya lembut. Sama seperti kemarin dan tadi, Hyukjae hanya dapat menerima ciuman itu tanpa bisa membalasnya. Tangannya kini beralih mencekam lengan atas blazer Donghae. Ya karena tadi Donghae dan tim basket lainnya sempat mengganti baju sebelum pulang.

Setelah beberapa menit, Donghae melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang memerah dengan tatapan sayu, seakan tersirat kekecewaan di sana. Tanpa menunggu Hyukjae membuka matanya, Donghae menarik pria manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah!" suruh Donghae lirih. Ia mengusap rambut Hyukjae lembut. Pelukannya semakin mengerat kala Hyukjae juga balas memeluknya.

Hujan semakin deras. Dan Donghae merasa bodoh saat merasakan tubuh Hyukjae dingin dan bergetar. Seketika ia panik. Dengan segera ia meraih jaket yang ia simpan di jok belakang dan membalutkannya pada tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae semakin erat memeluk tubuh itu. Ia mengurung tubuh Hyukjae sebisa mungkin dengan tangannya. Tak lama setelah itu, napas Hyukjae berhembus teratur di lehernya. Dengan hati-hati, Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menyandarkan tubuh Hyukjae pada kursi di sampingnya dengan perlahan.

Cup!

Sekali lagi, Donghae mengecup lembut bibir pria manis yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi itu.

Dan setelah itu, Donghae semakin merasa bodoh saat ia tidak tahu harus membawa pria manis itu kemana. Tentu saja, dulu ia tak pernah menanyakan di mana Hyukjae tinggal dan dengan siapa ia tinggal? Ya sudah, jika seperti ini, ia tak punya pilihan lain!  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak terlalu sulit membiaskan cahaya karena di kamar ini hanya menyalakan lampu tidur saja. Ia menatap sekelilingnya perlahan. Di atas nakas ada jam weker berbentuk nemo yang menunjukan angka satu kurang lima menit. Lalu di sampingnya ada sebuah pigura yang membingkai potonya saat liburan ke pantai mokpo liburan lalu, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang Hyukjae malas untuk mengabsennya.

Hyukjae tahu ini kamar apartemen. Tapi seingatnya, ia tidak memiliki barang-barang yang kini ada di sekelilingnya. Dengan kepala yang berdenyut pusing, Hyukjae mencoba duduk dari tidurnya. Ia memijat kepalanya sebentar sebelum memutar kembali kejadian terakhir kali yang ia ingat.

Hyukjae tak bisa mengingat secara detail karena terlalu pusing. Ia hanya mengingat beberapa hal yang menurutnya luar biasa.

Ciuman  
>Pelukan<br>dan Donghae.

Iya Donghae. Di mana pria itu?

Hyukjae mengedarkan lagi pandangannya. Namun ia tak juga menemukan pria itu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?  
>Dia ada di mana?<br>Dan kenapa ia hanya sendiri?  
>Kemana Donghae?<p>

Oke! Sekarang Hyukjae tengah panik bukan main. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lalu mencoba turun dari ranjang yang sempat ia tiduri tadi. Hyukjae mencoba melangkah cepat meski terkesan sempoyongan menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah sampai, ia segera meraih knop pintu dan membukanya cepat.

Hal pertama yang masuk ke retina matanya adalah cahaya yang cukup terang sehingga ia harus mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan. Ini ruang tengah apartemen. Di sana, di depan sofa yang membelakanginya ada sebuah TV ukuran besar yang masih menyala. Meski tidak yakin, Hyukjae dapat melihat sebuah kain berwarna biru yang teruntai begitu saja dari atas sofa yang membelakanginya.

Hyukjae melangkah perlahan. Ia tak memperdulikan kepalanya yang semakin sakit, mungkin karena kelelahan, atau mungkin karena ia terlalu pusing mengitari pohon dengan Yura tadi. Oke, abaikan yang kedua! itu terlalu konyol.

Pandangan Hyukjae seketika melembut saat melihat Donghae yang kini tertidur di atas sofa dengan posisi yang Hyukjae yakin sangatlah tidak nyaman. Bahkan selimutnya pun tak menutupi tubuhnya dengan benar.

Hyukjae berjongkok di depan wajah pria tampan itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut wajah Donghae yang tampak sangat lelah namun sangat polos itu. Hyukjae membenarkan letak poni pria tampan itu yang sedikit acak-acakan, lalu turun menuju matanya yang terpejam. Hyukjae tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin sekali melihat mata itu terbuka sekarang, memberinya kehangatan lewat tatapannya. Tapi, kasihan kan jika harus membangunkan Donghae? Dia tampak sangat lelah.

Ya sudahlah. Lagipula kenapa Hyukjae seperti ibu-ibu yang ngidam saja!

Tapi... Donghae kasihan juga jika harus tidur di sini? Hyukjae berfikir kembali. Namun semakin ia berfikir semaki sakit pula pening di kepalanya. Merasa tidak ada harapan untuk ia bisa berfikir sehat lagi. Hyukjae perlahan berdiri dan hendak melangkah.

Namun entah kenapa pandangannya menjadi mengabuh dan tubuhnya seakan kehilangan tenaga hingga ia malah mundur satu langkah dan menyenggol meja di sana. Hyukjae tidak sadar jika gerakannya barusan mengeluarkan decitan yang keras bahkan menidurkan vas bunga yang ada di atas meja, ia hanya memegang kepalanya yang semakin panas dan menusuk.

Hingga saat tubuhnya linglung dan hendak jatuh, sepasang tangan kokoh dengan sigap menangkapnya. Hyukjae tersenyum saat matanya yang melihat wajah Donghae yang metanapnya khawatir namun memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Kenapa doanya bisa terkabul secepat ini?

"H-hae...!" panggilnya pelan.

"Hyukki, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lemah, terlalu sulit untuk menjawab.

Mendengar tak ada jawaban, Dengan sigap Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae yang sudah lemas itu ke pangkuannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tadi ditempati oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae bisa langsung masuk karena pintu yang sudah terbuka dari tadi. Ia segera membawa tubuh Hyukjae menuju kasur king sizenya dan menidurkan pria manis itu di sana.

"Hyukki, istirahatlah! Kata dokter kau kena deman karena terlalu kedinginan tadi." Donghae berucap lembut dengan wajah yang hanya beberapa centi di depan wajah Hyukjae dan tangannya yang kini menggenggam erat salah satu tangan pria manis itu.

"Tidurlah! Aku janji akan keluar setelah kau tertidur nanti," lanjutnya, yang langsung ditanggapi gelengan cepat dari pria manis di depannya.

Hyukjae balik mencengkram erat jari Donghae yang tadi menggenggamnya, ia menatap dalam mata Donghae seakan memohon.

"Jangan... pergiihh!" Hyukjae hanya dapat mengeluarkan kata itu dengan suara seraknya.

Donghae mengecup lembut kening pria manis itu lama, Hyukjae dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kedamaian di waktu yang bersamaan, hingga ia reflex menutup matanya nyaman.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau tidur," samar Hyukjae mendengar suara lembut itu. Ia terlalu lemah untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Namun kata-kata itu mampu membuat dadanya sesak dan matanya memanas meski tengah terpejam.

"Kumohon! Jangan pergi..." ujar Hyukjae yang terdengar seperti bisikan, diakhiri setetes air mata keluar dari matanya yang terpejam, sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya. 

Hati Donghae mencelos kala melihat air mata yang tiba-tiba membasahi pipi malaikat di depannya.

Sumpah demi apapun. Donghae tidak bermaksud membuat Hyukjaenya menangis, ia hanya tak ingin Hyukjae marah jika saat terbangun, ia tertidur berdua dengannya di ranjang yang sama.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sayu, dan perlahan mengecup kedua mata yang terpejam itu. Ia kemudian naik ke atas kasur dan menidurkan dirinya di samping Hyukjae. Donghae membawa tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya.

Donghae janji, ia tidak akan pergi sebelum pria manis itu terbangun dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek yang pertama kali Hyukjae lihat saat membuka mata. 

.

.

.

.

"Donghae tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Siwon sedikit kesal saat ia kini tengah berkumpul di ruang OSIS dengan Sungmin, Kibum dan Yesung.

"Hyukjae juga tidak masuk hari ini," ujar Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar dari laptop di depannya.

"Aish! Kemana mereka? Sudah tahu waktu untuk berlatih sangat terbatas." Siwon menggerutu seraya mondar-mandir di hadapan mereka.

"Handpone mereka juga tidak aktif?" tanya Kibum kali ini.

"Aku tadi menelpon Hyukjae, tapi tidak aktif. Sedangkan Donghae tidak diangkat." Jelas Yesung.

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan mereka. Sesekali ia menjambak rambutnya dan meremas tangannya tak teratur.

Yesung menatapnya heran. Apa benar yang ia lihat kini adalah Siwon? Kenapa tingkahnya sangat berlebihan?

"Kalian tahukan? Jika Liga dimajukan minggu depan?" tanya Siwon serius.

Yesung dan Kibum mengangguk, sementara Sungmin masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Oh ayolah! Waktu latihan tim basket tinggal satu minggu lagi. Dan anak itu malah tidak masuk?" ujar Siwon frustasi. Ia menatap Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan ia sedikitpun. Oh ayolah? Ini tidak harus diperhatikan. Siwon sudah mengatakannya berulang kali.

"Sungmin hyung! Kapan Kyuhyun pulang?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia bilang delapan hari lagi ia pulang," jawab Sungmin tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya sedikitpun.

"Berarti dia bisa mengurus sisa persiapan malam puncak nanti?"

"Kuharap begitu. Tapi pertandingan ini berlangsung selama seminggu full kan? Berarti semua persiapan tenaga maupun logistik harus siap sedia dari sekarang? Dan aku baru saja menerima laporan, jika ada bola basket kita yang rusak, dan beberapa kursi penonton patah. Itu bisa jadi masalah." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Kita bisa menggunakan lapang outdor kan?" tanya Yesung cepat.

"Lapang outdor sedikit bermasalah. Ada beberapa bagian yang rusak. Lagipula, setiap hari akan ada tiga sampai empat pertandingan, dimulai dari setelah jam pelajaran sampai malam. Tidak mungkin jika kita bertanding di lapang outdor yang minim penerangan di malam hari." Jelas Sungmin yang diangguki setuju oleh Siwon dan Kibum.

"Jadi masalahnya, kita tinggal membeli bola basket dan mengganti beberapa kursi yang patah!" putus Siwon.

"Masalahnya, dana dari sekolah sudah habis untuk menyewa tenda dan panggung untuk malam puncak, juga untuk memperbaiki lampu yang sempat rusak di gor kemarin. Belum lagi konsumsi dan peralatan lainnya." Keluh Sungmin lagi.

"Berarti kau harus membuat proposal pengajuan kepada beberapa perusahaan donatur sekolah untuk dapat sumbangan." Saran Kibum.

"Aishh... Waktunya tinggal seminggu. Apa masih sempat, lagipula proposalnya belum tentu diterima kan?" Oke, Sungmin mulai urig-urigan kali ini.

"Kita berusaha, Ok?! Ada aku, Yesung, Wooky, Jonghyun, Jae hyung dan anggota OSIS lainnya." Kibum mencoba memberi semangat. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan senyum menawannya.

Mau tak mau Sungmin merasa bebannya meringan ketika melihat Kibum. Ia ikut tersenyum, bersamaan dengan anggukan setuju dari Yesung dan Siwon.

Clekk!

"Maaf, aku terlambat?" Ujar seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang OSIS tanpa permisi. Namja itu masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Ia memamerkan senyum anglelicnya saat menerima tatapan intimidasi keempat orang di depannya.

"Maaf! Hyukki sakit, jadi aku merawatnya dulu," alasannya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari Sungmin dan Yesung. Serta tatapan heran dari Siwon dan Kibum.

"Hyukki sakit? Sakit apa? Dan kenapa kau yang merawatnya?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

Donghae tersenyum ringan, ia perlahan mendekat dan duduk di samping Yesung di atas Sofa. Ia kemudian menceritakan secara detail apa penyebab Hyukjae sakit dan kenapa pria manis itu ada di rumahnya.

Donghae tentu tidak menceritakan tentang rajukan Hyukjae semalam yang tidak ingin ditinggal, dan juga saat tadi pagi Donghae tidak beranjak ke manapun dari sisi Hyukjae, karena pria manis itu belum bangun.

Dan jauh dari perkiraannya, Hyukjae tak marah atau apapun, pria itu hanya terkejut saat melihat jam weker di atas nakas yang menunjukan angka sembilan. Hyukjae sempat ngotot ingin pergi sekolah, namun untungnya Donghae dapat melarang pria manis itu meski dengan susah payah dan beberapa janji yang ia tawarkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak," ujar Yesung dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"Ish, hyung! Aku hanya memasak bubur. Apa yang susah dengan itu?" omel Donghae.

"Lalu, kau tidak lupa memberinya obat 'kan?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hyung pikir aku bodoh?"

Donghae lama-lama dongkol juga jika terus ditodong pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Hae Liga dimulai mingu depan, selama seminggu. Aku harap asistenmu menyiapkan kostime dan segala kebutuhan lainnya." Siwon menyela di antara mereka.

Donghae menatap heran. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Ini hanya Liga sebelum liburan musim semi tiba. Dan keputusan mutlak tergantung pada kesibukan penyelenggara, pemilik sekolah kita. Dia bilang jika dua minggu lagi, ia harus ke luar negri untuk mengurus bisnisnya." Jelas Siwon lagi.

"Oke, kita hanya perlu berlatih kan?" Donghae bertanya-lebih tepatnya menyerukan pernyataan yang diangguki dengan senyum oleh Siwon. 

.

.

.

Donghae tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hyukjae nanti. Ini sudah jam enam lebih. Jadwal latihan yang kemarin diubah selesai pada jam empat tiga puluh, sekarang dikembalikan ke jadwal hari pertama. Tentu saja, karena jadwal Liga yang dimajukan. Donghae bahkan belum mengganti baju saat ini. Ia juga mengabaikan Yura yang terus memanggilnya saat ia hendak meninggalkan lapangan tadi.

Setelah menekan beberapa digit kode apartemen. Donghae segera masuk. Ia hendak berjalan ke arah kamarnya, namun tatapannya berhenti pada sofa ruang tengah yang kini terdapat malaikatnya tengah terbaring memejamkan mata.

Ada dalam hatinya, rasa besalah itu sangat besar. Membiarkan Hyukjae sendiri yang tengah sakit tanpa pengawasan apapun.

Donghae berjalan pelan menghampiri pria manis itu. Ia duduk di samping tubuh Hyukjae yang memang ramping sehingga menyisakan ruang untuknya duduk di atas sofa biru itu. "Hyukki~" panggil Donghae lembut. Tangannya mengusap perlahan pipi pria itu.

Hyukjae mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum matanya terbuka dan memancarkan sinar kekecewaan.

"Kau sudah makan, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae, mencoba membelokan topik yang mungkin saja Hyukjae bahas.

Hyukjae hanya memasang wajah datar, ia kemudian bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada tangan sofa. "Kau berbohong!" ujarnya sedikit bergetar.

Donghae hendak meraih tubuh pria manis itu untuk didekapnya, namun ia kalah cepat dengan tepisan tangan Hyukjae. "Hyukki, maaf. Liga dimajukan minggu depan. Dan jadwal latihan diperketat. Kumohon Hyukki! Mengertilah!" mohon Donghae selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak peduli. Harusnya kau mengangkat telponeku tadi, dan menjelaskan alasan kau terlambat. Tapi kau hanya membalas SMS ku dengan singkat dan kasar."

Donghae mengenyrit bingung. Seingatnya ia tidak memainkan ponsel hari ini. Dan ponselnya ia simpan di dalam- tas... Astaga! "Hyukki maaf? Ponselku ada di dalam tas. Dan tasku seharian ini dipegang Yura, aku bahkan lupa mengambilnya saat pulang tadi,"

Donghae memang bodoh. Ya bodoh karena terlalu memikirkan Hyukjae yang pasti tengah menunggunya pulang, hingga ia lupa jika tasnya berada pada Yura dan tidak sempat mengambilnya karena selesai latihan tadi ia langsung memasuki mobil dan pulang.

"Aku ingin pulang!" jawab Hyukjae singkat. Pria manis itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae di sana.

"Hyukki please! Sumpah, bukan aku yang membalas SMS itu-"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Kau sudah mempercayakan ponselmu pada wanita itu, kenapa tak sekalian kau berikan saja padanya?" sahut Hyukjae cepat.

"Hyuk apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Donghae bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengerti arah pembicaraan pria manis itu. "Astaga, Hyuk! Aku bukan mempercayakan ponselku padanya. Dia asistenku dan kau tahu tugasnya men-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli."

"Tapi kau mempermasalahkannya."

"Aku tidak- maaf sudah mencampuri urusanmu." dengus Hyukjae pasrah. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae dan mengambil tasnya untuk pulang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae melembut. Pria tampan itu kini tengah menghadang langkah Hyukjae agar tak melewatinya.

"Pulang!" jawab Hyukjae malas.

"Aku antar!"

"Aku bisa naik taxi,"

"Tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Donghae mutlak. 

.

.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah. Donghae hampir tidak menyangka Hyukjae tinggal di sini. Itu berarti Hyukjae anak orang kaya, dan Donghae tidak tahu tentang itu.

Hyukjae langsung turun dari mobilnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia hendak memencet kode di samping pintu di depannya, namun sebuah tangan menahannya terlebih dahulu yang menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Berapa kodenya?" tanya Donghae yang kini sudah mengambil alih posisi Hyukjae tadi.

Hyukjae membuka matanya terkejut. "Itu privasiku. Minggir!" Hyukjae hendak menggesek tubuh Donghae di depannya. Namun lengannya kini sudah di tahan oleh pria tampan itu.

"Kau curang! Aku sudah memberitahu kode apartemenku kemarin padamu. Sekarang giliranmu memberitahuku."

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kalau begitu kau tak boleh masuk!"

"Ini apartemenku, aku berhak masuk."

"Tidak sebelum aku dapat membukanya!"

Hyukjae hendak protes. Namun pria di depannya sudah terlebih dahulu berbalik dan menekan-nekan tombol di samping pintu.

Pertama, Donghae menekan tanggal bulan dan tahun mereka jadian. Saat pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Donghae menggantinya dengan tanggal putusnya hubungan mereka.

Ok, pintu belum terbuka.

Donghae kembali menekan beberapa angka tanggal lahir Hyukjae. Mungkin saja 'kan kode apartemen mereka mempunya konsep yang sama, karena kode apartemen Donghae adalah tanggal lahirnya sendiri.

Gagal!

Donghae sedikit menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berbalik menatap Hyukjae yang kini menatapnya gugup dan takut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ah! Aku? Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang buka." Hyukjae hendak melangkah, namun lagi-lagi tangan Donghae mencegahnya.

Melihat ekspresi gugup itu, otak Donghae kembali berjalan. Dan seketika ia menampilkan seringainya seakan ingat sesuatu.

961015

Ok! Dan sekarang pintu terbuka.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. Ia dapat mendengar helaan napas berat Hyukjae di belakangnya.

"Sudah tahu kan? Sekarang minggir. Aku ingin masuk!" ujar Hyukjae kesal, yang sebenarnya menutupi rasa gugupnya. Donghae tersenyum menang, ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga memberikan ruang untuk Hyukjae masuk.

Pria tampan itu mengekor di belakang Hyukjae dan menutup kembali pintu apartemen. "Kenapa kau memakai tanggal lahirku sebagai kode apartemenmu?" tanya Donghae, yang niatnya menggoda, berharap jika pria manis itu menjawab 'Karena aku-

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau keberatan? Yasudah, aku akan menggantinya besok."

-mencintaimu.'

Donghae mendengus kesal saat jawaban Hyukjae tak sesuai harapannya. "Aish, tidak boleh! Aku yang akan mengganti kode apartemenku dengan tanggal lahirmu. Bagaimana? Bukankan itu manis?" tanya Donghae, mencoba menggoda lagi.

"Apanya yang manis?" tanya Hyukjae sinis. "Kodenya? Apa kau pernah menjilatnya hingga kau tahu rasanya manis?"

"Itu perumpamaan, Hyuk. Aish! Sudahlah, bicara denganmu membuatku pusing." Donghae mendengus kembali seraya mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruangan itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya lelah. Tentu saja lelah, seharian ini ia belajar dan latihan, belum istirahat sedikitpun.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Hyukjae. Ia meletakan tasnya di sofa yang lain dan hendak berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kopi hangat," jawab Donghae singkat tanpa merubah posisinya.

Tatapan Hyukjae berubah menjadi sayu, memandang pria tampan yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

Ia menyeret kaki jenjangnya ke arah dapur. Sepanjang perjalanan, entah kenapa fikiran pria manis itu tertuju pada kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi. Bukankah saat itu ia diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Donghae saat ia membutuhkannya. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Jika ia melakukan hal yang sama pada pria itu.

Setelah membuat dua gelas minuman hangat, Hyukjae segera melangkah kembali ke ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Donghae yang kini masih terpejam di sofa sana. Hyukjae meletakan dua gelas itu di atas meja dan mendudukan diri di samping pria tampan itu.

"Hae...! Minumanmu!" ujar Hyukjae lembut tepat di dekat telinga pria itu.

Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Jangan mendesah seperti itu. Kau membuatku honry," ujarnya datar, balik berbisik di telinga Hyukjae.

"Hahh! Ya apa yang kau bicarakan!" omel Hyukjae langsung. Lagipula siapa yang mendesah. Ia hanya membangunkan Donghae dan tak ingin membuat kegaduhan. Apa yang salah dengan itu.

"Ini bukan kopi." Donghae mendengus wangi minuman dalam salah satu cangkir yang dibawa Hyukjae tadi.

"Aku tidak bilang itu kopi," sahut Hyukjae asal.

Dengan ragu, Donghae menyesap sedikit minuman di tangannya. Wajahnya seketika berubah masam dengan lidah yang ia cepikkan. "Ini susu kan? Kenapa pedas?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu susu jahe bodoh. Itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu. Lagipula mengapa kau ingin kopi? Itu tidak sehat dan kau tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman," omel Hyukjae.

"Aku memang sedang tidak ingin tidur dulu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu malam ini," dengusnya pelan. Ia menatap sayu pada gelas yang masih ia pegang. "Kita bisa nonton film, main ular tangga, atau bermain ranjang juga bol- Aww! Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?" rengutnya sebal, sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terkena geplakan manis Hyukjae.

"Bahasamu kotor sekali. Siapa yang mau bermain itu denganmu, jika kau mau, kau bisa melakukannya dengan Yura at-"

"Ok! Yang terakhir aku bercanda. Dan jangan bawa-bawa nama jalang itu sekarang." Potong Donghae cepat. Ia mendecih malas saat mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hyukjae. Aish... Mode moodnya seketika turun.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati. Ia tahu Donghae tengah kesal dan bisa saja pria tampan itu berubah menyeramkan seperti saat melempar Yura dengan balpoint.

"Iya, makanya buatkan aku kopi!" jawab Donghae datar tanpa menatap pria manis di sampingnya.

"Habiskan minumanmu, dan cepat pulang! Setelah itu kau harus tidur di apartemenmu."

Donghae seketika menoleh ke arah Hyukjae, saat pria manis itu menyuruhnya denan nada datar.

"What the?! Hyuk di luar hujan deras dan kau menyuruhku pulang?" tanya Donghae tak habis pikir. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang kini tengah menunduk karena bentakannya barusan. "Astaga! Oke aku pulang sekarang," ujarnya telak.

Pria tampan itu sudah bangkit dari duduknya, namun sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terhempas lagi saat Hyukjae menariknya.

Grep!

Tanpa ada jeda, pria manis itu langsung memeluk Donghae erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher si pria tampan. "Maaf?" lirihnya pelan.

Donghae hanya diam seraya mendelikan matanya malas. Jujur ia kesal, ia tengah lelah sekarang dan kenapa pria manis itu harus menyulut emosinya.

Dapat ia rasakan pelukan pria manis itu semakin mengerat yang mau tidak mau membuat ia menghela napas pasrah, memadamkan semua emosi yang tengah membakarnya. Tangannya terulur membalas pelukan Hyukjae, dan mengusapnya perlahan saat di rasakannya tubuh pria manis itu sedikit bergetar. "Tidak apa, Hyuk! Maaf aku membentakmu?" ujar Donghae selembut mungkin.

Setelah dirasakannya Hyukjae tenang, Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hyukjae dalam. Ia mengusap sedikit air mata di pipi pemuda manis itu sebelum menciumnya lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Ok! Aku akan pulang sekarang. Dan aku tidak marah padamu." Donghae tersenyum menawan setelahnya. Ia hendak bangkit saat dirasakannya tangan pemuda manis itu mencengkram bahunya erat.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Disini ada dua kamar. Kau bisa menginap kalau kau mau! Maksudku, kau memang harus menginap." lanjutnya mutlak.

Donghae tersenyum kembali, meski matanya kini sudah tidak kuat ingin terpejam. "Jadi, bisa kau buatkan aku kopi sekarang? Aku ingin menonton drama dengamu?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa menginap lagi lain waktu dan menonton bersama. Tapi tidak sekarang! Kau lelah, harus tidur, aku hanya tidak ingin kau... Sakit," cicit Hyukjae di akhir ucapannya, dia sedikit menunduk karena malu.

Donghae diam sejenak seraya berfikir. "Baiklah! Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Hah! Syarat? Syarat apa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada pria manis itu sebelum mendorongnya hingga setengah tertidur pada sandaran kursi.

Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia menatap was-was pada Donghae yang kini sudah merangkak di atasnya.

"Bibirmu."

"Mmmmpttf..." Donghae segera membungkam bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya saat pria manis itu hendak mengeluarkan protesannya.

Donghae melumat bibir bawah dan atas Hyukjae bergantian dengan kasar sebelum menyesapnya kuat.

"Enghh..."

Desahan itu membuat Donghae semakin terjatuh ke ambang napsu yang dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya saat tidak merasakan Hyukjae membalas ciumannya, malah pria manis itu sepertinya sengaja menutup bibir rapat-rapat agar Donghae segera menyudahi ciumannya.

Merasa kesal, Donghae menggigit kecil bibir plum itu hingga membuahkan pekikan kesakitan dari Hyukjae sekaligus membuka akses untuk lidahnya agar masuk lebih dalam.

Ini nikmat, Donghae tak penah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Batas kesadarannya semakin menghilang akibat rasa lelah yang sebelumnya ia rasakan. Dengan brutal, ia mulai mengajak lidah Hyukjae berperang, meski tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari pria manis itu. Donghae mengabsen deretan gigi putih Hyukjae yang membuat pria manis itu lagi-lagi mendesah tak nyaman.

Hyukjae mencengkram kameja Donghae erat sebelum memukul dada pria tampan yang kini masih berada di atasnya itu keras. Ia kehabisan napas. Saat tak ada tanda-tanda Donghae akan menghentikan aksinya, Hyukjae semakin brutal memukul dada pria itu seiring semakin brutal pula ciumannya.

Hyukjae jengah, ia bisa pingsan jika seperti ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba meraup oksigen sebisa mungkin. Meski begitu Donghae tetap pada napsunya, ia mengikuti arah bibir Hyukjae kemanapun bibir itu bergerak dan memaksa Hyukjae untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Hyukjae lelah saat segala usahanya tak berhasil. Ia seakan pasrah saat tenaganya mulai menipis, tangannya bergetar hebat dan terlepas begitu saja dari baju pria itu, ia memejamkan matanya yang sedari tadi memanas dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

Ia marah, kecewa dan sesak di saat bersamaan. Ia seakan dilecehkan sekarang, Donghae seakan ingin memuaskan napsunya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang tidak nyaman dan tersiksa saat ini. Hyukjae merasa takut sekarang, ia ingin sekali membunuh pria yang kini tengah mencumbunya ganas, seperti monster tak berperasaan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, di samping tenaganya tak cukup, Hyukjae mencintai pria itu bahkan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Donghae terkesiap saat ia mengecap rasa asin pada ciuman mereka. Saat itulah matanya terbuka dan kesadarannya kembali. Ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat keadaan pria manis yang kini sudah berantakan di bawahnya, ia tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan segera, ia melepas ciumannya sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi 'plop' yang cukup kentara.

Donghae menatap wajah Hyukjae yang kini sudah basah dengan air mata. Dengan segera ia duduk dengan tegap dan menarik pria manis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Dan saat itulah, Donghae merasakan dadanya teramat ngilu entah karena apa. "Hyuk! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." ujarnya bergetar. Ia mengusap pipi pria manis itu lembut, menyingkirkan air mata yang membasahinya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya sayu. Ia menatap kecewa pada pria yang ada di hadapannya. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan tarikan napas panjang dengan tempo yang cepat. "Brengsek... Hikss!" umpatnya pilu.

Hati Donghae mencelos seketika saat mendengar isakan itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa lepas kendali seperti tadi. Ia sangat menyesal. Dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat, menenggelamkan wajah pria manis itu di dadanya dan tangannya mengelus rambut Hyukjae hinga menelusup ke dalamnya.

"Iya! Aku memang berengsek. Maaf! Maaf kan aku? Kau bisa membunuhku setelah ini, Hyukki!" ujarnya bergetar.

Hyukjae tidak suka kata-kata itu. Dengan segera ia melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Donghae tajam. "Aku memang ingin membunuhmu, brengsek!" ujarnya bohong. Karena setelah itu tatapannya menjadi sayu meski gurat wajahnya menunjukan ia tengah kesal.

"Lakukan kalau mau, Hyuk! Tapi setelah itu kau harus memaafkanku!" sahut Donghae yang terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan menurut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap sebal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kini sudah membengkak hebat. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca sebelum menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria tampan itu. Bagaimana pun juga, ini sisi negatif Donghae, Hyukjae tidak mungkin sepenuhnya membenci pria itu jika sebelumnya ia telah menemukan beribu sisi positifnya.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu. Tapi aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," rengutnya pelan. Yang membuahkan senyuman bahagia di wajah Donghae.

Pria tampan itu membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat setelahnya. Hyukjae tidak tahu mengapa rasa kesal, kecewa dan marahnya sekarang melebur begitu saja saat melihat tatapan ketulusan dari mata Donghae. Ia percaya jika pria itu tak akan merusaknya dan sengaja melakukan hal barusan. Ia percaya jika Donghae mencintainya, meski Hyukjae masih menyimpan keraguan jika cinta Donghae masih bisa terbagi dengan wanita atau pria lain selain dirinya.

"Ssssh...Hyuk! Kenapa dadaku sakit?" ringgis Donghae pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang dadanya lalu meremasnya.

Hyukjae hanya dapat menatapnya polos. Sesekali matanya bulatnya mengerjap lucu. What the? Sebegitu parahnya kah Donghae kehilangan kesadarannya tadi. "Kau benar-benar tak ingat saat tadi aku memukuli dadamu?" tanya Hyukjae datar yang membuat Donghae menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak kalah polos.

"Karena tadi aku ingin membunuhmu." jawab Hyukjae sekenanya.  
>.<p>

..

..

..

TBC..

Ini chapter tergeje setelah update yang begitu lama. Maaf,ya! Banyak alasan sehingga saya gak bisa menyebutkannya satu-satu #elah

Terakhir, seribu tetima kasih untuk yang udah tinggalin review di chapter kemarin... s


	5. Chapter 5

**Top of Form**

**Author:**

**Lstories**

**Cast:**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and other**

**Resolusion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

Yesung dan Donghae berjalan menuju kelas XI.2, kelas Ryewook. Setelah ia dan Donghae mendapat SMS dari Sungmin yang menyuruh makan siang bersama di kantin, Yesung tentunya harus menjemput Ryewook. Karena bagaimanapun pria mungil itu sekarang sudah masuk sebagai anggota tim ributnya dan sekaligus masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Dan saat pria mungil itu keluar kelasnya, dengan segera Yesung menarik pinggang pria itu dan merangkulnya mesra, yang tentu saja membuat Donghae mendelik sebal.

"Sungmin hyung juga mengirimku SMS barusan," aku Ryewook yang sepertinya hanya di dengar oleh Yesung saja. Karena Donghae sudah berjalan mendahului mereka. Mana mau kan jadi obat nyamuk?

"Oh ya? Bagus kalau begitu. Itu artinya kau sudah resmi jadi sahabat kami," ujar Yesung senang.

Ryewook ikut tersenyum, tanpa Yesung sadari ada rasa sesak yang teramat terasa di hati pria mungil itu.

Sahabat?

Iya, Ryewook harus mengakui mereka memang sahabat. Lagian siapa dia? Berani-beraninya mengharapkan kakak kelas menjadi kekasihnya.

Kekasih?

Iya, Ryewook ingin Yesung menjadi kekasihnya. Meski itu cuma harapannya seorang.

"Wooky! Kata Siwon kita harus menyanyikan dua lagu nanti, sebagai acara pembuka dan penutup. Kira-kira satu lagu lagi kau mau lagu apa?" tanya Yesung yang membuat pria mungil itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Ah! Itu terserah hyung saja. Lagipula tugasku hanya bermain piano saja kan?"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Suaramu bagus. Sayang kalau tidak ditampilkan nanti."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menanyakan pada Siwon nanti, siapa tahu dia punya rekomendasi lagu yang bagus untuk kita," ujar Yesung memotong protesan Ryewook.

Ryewook hanya mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Kesempatan bagus kan, berduet dengan orang yang kita sukai.

Donghae sedikit mengernyit bingung saat meja kantin tempatnya dan teman-temannya berkumpul kini ditempati oleh sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang ia tidak tahu menahu siapa. Dilihat dari seragamnya, jelas itu bukan seragam sekolahnya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian ia seakan terkejut. Blazer itu...

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.  
>Donghae berbalik, dilihatnya Yesung yang memandangnya dengan bingung.<p>

"Hae, Sungmin memanggil kita dari tadi."

"Eh?" Donghae melihat arah pandang Yesung. Dan benar saja di sana ia melihat Sungmin, Hyukjae, Siwon dan Kibum.

"Kenapa Sungmin hyung dan Hyukkie duduk di situ?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya meja itu yang kursinya banyak. Kau tak lihat meja kita sudah berpenghuni?"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Yesung dan Ryewook yang sekarang menuju meja di mana Sungmin dan Hyukjae berada.

"Kau kenapa Hae? Aku panggil dari tadi kau diam saja. Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya kau pada mereka karena telah duduk di di tempat kita?" tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah Donghae, Yesung dan Ryewook sudah duduk di bangku yang sengaja Sungmin kosongkan.

Donghae menggelengkan keplanya pelan, dan tersenyum tipis ke arah hyungnya itu. "Tidak!"

"Kalian kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada orang yang kini ada di sampingnya yang baru saja bersuara. Pada pria manis yang kini tengah menatap heran pada Yesung dan Ryewook. Dan mau tak mau ikut melihan dua orang yang sama.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu?" tanya Yesung to the point.

"Eh?" Hyukjae sedikit tersentak, ia melirik Donghae yang kini malah memperhatikannya juga.

Hell, dia tidak menyangka perbuatan Donghae semalam masih berbekas sampai sekarang. Memang sih tadi pagi saat ia berangkat menggunakan mobilnya yang sudah selesai diservis dan menyuruh Donghae memakai mobilnya sendiri, bibirnya masih bengkak, tapi kan ini sudah siang.

"Katanya digigit serangga," jawab Sungmin datar seraya mengunyah makan siangnya. Sepertinya ia tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

Iya, itu jawaban Hyukjae saat pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak percaya," ujar Kibum yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Dan tentu saja membuat Hyukjae menunduk dalam seraya menggigit bibir bawah.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung, Sungmin dan Ryewook berbarengan. Kibum melirik Siwon dengan ujung matanya dan yang dilirik malah pura-pura bingung.

Sungmin yang mengerti arti tatapan mereka segera melirik Donghae tajam. Pria itu kini memasang wajah biasa saja namun terkesan melamun. Sungmin memang terlambat menyadarinya, ia hanya tidak percaya Hyukjae melakukan sesuatu dengan orang lain sampai bibirnya seperti itu, seperti yang sering ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun tentunya. Dan target yang dicurigai Sungmin tentu saja Donghae.

"Ah, tidak lupakan," ujar Kibum yang sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin.

"Hyuk, apa serangga yang kau maksud adalah Donghae?" tanya Sungmin datar yang membuat semua orang di sana menatapnya tak percaya. Bukan! Bukan tak percaya karena Hyukjae dan Donghae melakukan ciuman itu. Tapi tak percaya karena sungmin bertanya terkesan frontal.

Top of Form

Hyukjae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik Donghae diam-diam, pria tampan itu tengah memainkan jarinya di atas meja, ia memang menunduk, namun matanya menatap tajam ke depan, dan saat Hyukjae mengikuti arah pandangnya, Hyukjae menemukan sekumpulan anak dengan seragam asing namun salah seorang dari mereka tengah menahan lengan seorang wanita dari belakang dan seorangnya lagi tengah mengusap pipi wanita itu dari depan. Yang Hyukjae sangat tahu, wanita itu adalah Yura. Oh ya! Bagus, Donghae membuatnya kembali kesal sekaligus ragu dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sungmin yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban ikut mengikuti arah pandang Donghae-karena saat ini Hyukjae sudah menunduk dengan malas. Ia berbalik dan menemukan meja yang biasa ia tempati kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian juga.

"Untuk apa mereka ke sini?" tanya Donghae datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya sedikitpun.

Dan yeah, sepenting itukah Yura yang sepertinya sekarang tengah kesusahan karena digoda oleh seseorang di sana?- Hyukjae mendelik sebal.

"Mereka mengajak kita latihan bersama siang ini. Wae?" tanya Siwon heran. Heran karena tatapan Donghae yang menurutnya sangat penuh dengan kemarah.

"Aku bisa menuntutmu atas semua ini, Brengsek!" ujar Yura keras di sana. Yang tentu saja dapat didengar oleh orang seisi kantin. Beruntung ini jam pulang, hanya ada beberap siswa yang mungkin akan melaksanakan latihan atau mengikuti eskul.

"Ohh... Silahkan. Tapi jangan lupakan! Kartu hidupmu ada padaku." pria yang sedari ada di depan Yura itu berucap pelan. Namun, jarak antara meja mereka dan meja itu yang dekat dapat membuat mereka mendengar jelas.

"Aku sudah memberi uang yang kau mau waktu itu. Kenapa kau masih menggangguku HAH?!" Yura berteriak kembali. Air mata wanita cantik itu kini sudah mengalir deras.

Pria itu tertawa ringan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Yura dan hampir membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan. "Aku tak menyuruhmu pergi dariku, sayang. Kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya." ujar pria itu pelan.

Diam-diam Yura kini melirik Donghae, seakan meminta pertolongan lewat tatapannya. Sementara Donghae masih diam tak berkutik, mata dan telinganya seakan ia fokuskan pada Yura dan lelaki itu.

"Tidak biasanya wanita itu terlihat lemah. Apa perusahaannya bangkrut sehingga ia tidak dapat menggunakan kekuasaannya?" ujar Siwon mengira-ngira.

"Kartu hidup itu apa?" kali ini Ryewook ikut bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Siwon! Kau kan ketua OSIS, kenapa tidak kau tolong dia. Lagipula mereka orang luar, seenaknya saja membuat keributan di sini." Sungmin mengeluarkan protesannya saat tak ada seorangpun yang menolong wanita itu. Oh, dia wanita, dilecehkan di depan banyak orang, meski sekarang mungkin hanya sekedar ada lima belas orang saja.

"Haruskah?" Siwon menatap Sungmin seakan meminta kepastian, lalu melirik Kibum dan yang lainnya. Saat mereka semua memangguk kecuali Donghae yang tetap menatap tajam ke arah mereka dan Hyukjae yang menyahut malas.

Siwon kemudian berdiri. Dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Sadar ada yang mendekat, pria yang kini tengah memegang dagu Yura meliriknya heran.

"Suruh mereka keluar!" titahnya pada wanita di depannya.

"Tidak!" sahut Yura cepat. Tangan wanita itu masih dikunci oleh seorang pria di belakangnya.

"Lakukan! Atau aku akan-"

"SEMUANYA KELUAR!" Teriak Yura langsung saat pria di depannya mengacungkan sebuah ponsel di depan wajahnya.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap semua siswa yang kini berhambur keluar kantin. Menyisakan ia, Kibum, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryewook, Hyukjae bahkan Donghae tak beranjak sedikitpun saat teman-temannya yang lain kini sudah berdiri.

"Hae, ayo keluar!" ujar Hyukjae malas, ia sedikit mengguncang bahu Donghae, namun sesaat kemudian pria tampan itu menepisnya kasar.

"Kau duluan saja," ujarnya masih dalam posisi semula.

Hyukjae menatap kesal ke arahnya, meski Donghae tak menyadari itu.

"Ah maaf Siwon-ssi, barusan nona ini menyuruhmu dan teman-temanmu itu keluar!" ujar pria itu-sok- ramah.

Siwon tersenyum ramah. "Maaf, tapi sebaiknya jangan buat keributan di sini-"

"Kalau mau buat keributan di sekolahmu saja." Potong Hyukjae cepat.

Donghae sontak menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Hyuk! Lebih baik kau diam," ujar Donghae datar, yang membuat Hyukjae menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

"Sekolahku sangat membosankan. Tidak ada wanita secantik ini atau laki-laki semanis dan sexymu." Pria itu dan teman-temannya tertawa setelahnya.

"Kau bisa membakar sekolahmu jika kau bosan," sahut Hyukjae asal.

"Itu tidak seru. Bagaimana jika kau dan nona ini pindah ke sekolahku?! Kita bisa melakukan make out kapanpun jika kita bosan,"

"Aku tidak semurahan itu brengsek," teriak Hyukjae kesal.

"Lebih baik kau pegi dari sini!" titah Yura kemudian.

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau mau ikut pulang denganku!"

"Jangan bermimpi,"

"Aku bisa menyebar video ini jika kau tak menurutiku. Ah iya, kalau kau lupa, pacarmu yang bodoh dan cengeng itu juga datang kan saat malam ulang tahun sekolah kita!"

Yura diam, ia melirik Donghae yang kini menatap tak percaya sekaligus marah ke arah mereka.

Jelas saja, malam ulang tahun sekolah itu adalah malam saat Donghae datang ke apartemen Yura dan menemukan wanita itu tengah menyatu dengan seorang pria, teman seaangkatannya dulu, Kim Taewoo, dan jika Donghae berani bertaruh lelaki itu kini ada di hadapannya.

"Oppa...!" lirih Yura pilu, ia kini menatap Donghae sendu. Yang membuat semua orang di sana juga menatap pria tampan itu.

"Kau meminta pertolongan padanya?" tanyanya melihat teliti ke arah Donghae. "Kurasa ia lebih tampan dari si ikal itu," lanjutnya tidak sadar, baiwa pria yang ia maksud adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ia tuju.

"Kenapa kau melihatku setajam itu, kawan?" tanyanya saat melihat tatapan Donghae yang menurutnya begitu menusuk.

Namun setelah itu, Donghae menegakan duduknya dan menghela napas berat, ia tersenyum meski terkesan memaksa. "Tidak! Aku hanya merasa ada yang membicarakanku barusan," ujar Donghae setenang mungkin. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin. Melihat dua orang yang kini ada di hadapannya, membuat ia mengingat jelas kejadian di malam itu juga. Di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit yang sangat ngilu di hatinya. Dan semua itu tidak mudah untuk ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Siapaa-WOAH! Aku hampir tak percaya," pria itu, Taewo- berdecak kagum dan matanya seketika berbinar, seakan menemukan sesuatu yang begitu luar biasa.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Lee Donghae," ujarnya seraya menyeringai mengejek, yang ditanggapi senyum manis terkesan sinis dari Donghae. "Ternyata kau masih bodoh, kau tidak mau berbuat sesuatu untuknya? Atau apa perlu aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat itu lagi di hadapanmu? Agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang lebih bodoh dari ini?" ejeknya lagi.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dengan tenang. Ia masih mencoba menahan emosinya. Di tengah tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.  
>"Kau ke sini untuk berlatih basket kan, Taewoo?" tanyanya datar.<p>

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa nona ini pulang, tapi-"

"Kita langsung bertanding, dan jika aku menang, bebaskan wanita yang kini ada di hadapanmu!"

Hyukjae langsung menatap Donghae tak percaya, pria tampan itu kini benar-benar melenyapkan kepercayaan yang sudah Hyukjae bangun selama ini. Tatapan keseriusan yang penuh dengan amarah itu tak pernah Hyukjae lihat sebelumnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak marah atau protes saat pria yang bernama Taewoo itu menyebuatnya manis dan sexy tadi. Sementara pada Yura... Ia akan-

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus melihat kembali kejadian malam itu secara langsung malam nanti. Bagaimana?"

-bertaruh.

"Oke! Dan aku akan memastikan itu tidak akan terjadi sekalipun dalam mimpimu,"

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi miliku,"

Hyukjae tidak tahu apa yang ada difikiran Donghae, saat pria tampan itu berkata iya dan saling melempar seringai dengan orang di depannya.

Hyukjae muak, setelah perundingan tadi ia tidak melihat pertandingan yang akan Donghae pertaruhkan mati-matian untuk menang. Menang untuk wanita itu. Ah, Hyukjae sekarang sudah yakin cinta Donghae memang untuk wanita itu, bukan untuknya. Wanita yang seakan ia jaga agar tak disentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

Hyukjae membanting pintu apartemennya keras. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal di kasur itu.

Hyukjae menangis meski ia tahu ia tak berhak untuk itu. Donghae bukan kekasihnya, pria tampan itu hanya menggunakannya sebagai pelampiasan saja. Hyukjae seakan bodoh sekarang, berbagai penyesalan kini berterbangan di ingatannya. Ia menyesal mempercayi Donghae, menyesal karena tak membunuh pria itu semalam, ia menyesal jatuh dalam pesona pria itu untuk kedua kalinya, dan menyesal ia tak bisa benar-benar membenci pria itu. Hyukjae mencintainya, Hyukjae menangis bukan karena penyesalannya, Hyukjae menangis karena cinta Donghae bukan untuknya.

Donghae tersenyum senang saat ia melempar masuk dari area three point ke dalam ring. Tepat saat Yesung yang bertugas menjadi wasit- lebih tepatnya pengatur waktu saja- meniup pluit panjangnya.

32-33, kemenangan untuk timnya.

Bugh!

Donghae tersungkruk ke lantai saat Taewoo melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya hingga membuat aliran darah dari ujung bibirnya yang sobek. Pria itu kini mencengkram kasar kerah kamejanya dan hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi sebelum Siwon dan Hangeng terlebih dahulu menahan nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Donghae segera berdiri seraya mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah, ia menatap bengis ke arah Taewoo yang kini juga berusaha berdiri karena dihempaskan oleh Siwon dan Hangeng tadi hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"Pengecut!" desis Donghae di sela senyum sinisnya.

Taewoo berdiri seraya tersenyum sinis, pria itu melirik Yura sekilas yang kini tersenyum seakan mengejeknya. Ia benci jika sudah begini, benci saat harga dirinya terinjak di atas apa yang seharusnya ia miliki.

"Selamat Donghae-ssi! Kau mendapat barang bekasku dulu," ujar Taewoo kecut.

"Dia bukan barang, dan aku tidak memintanya," sahut Donghae ringan. Ia menatap Yura yang seakan berterimakasih melalu tatapan wanita itu. Lalu menatap lagi Taewoo dan lima temannya yang kini sudah siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Ah, maaf Siwon-ssi, jika acara latihan kita jadi kacau karenaku. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Taewoo sedikit membungkukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Siwon.

"Pergilah! Dan terima kasih atas kunjunganmu-"

"Dan keributan yang kau buat," tambah Sungmin cepat.

Taewoo tersenyum sinis, lalu meronggoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Lelaki itu mencopot memori card di dalamnya dan meletakannya di telapak tangan Donghae.  
>"Selamat bersenang-senang, Lee Donghae!" desisnya tajam yang kemudian melenggang pergi dari sana.<p>

Donghae memperhatikan kartu kecil yang kini ada di tangannya, jika ia tidak salah, mungkin di dalam kartu itu ada video panas Taewoo dan Yura saat malam Ulang tahun Sekolah. Mengingatnya, darah Donghae seakan mendidih kembali, dengan satu tarikan ia berhasil memotong kartu kecil itu dan melemparnya pada tong sampah.

"Oppa!" Donghae melihat ke arah Yura yang kini herdak memeluknya. Namun dengan segera, ia menepis tangan wanita itu kasar.

"Pergilah!" ujar Donghae dingin.

"Oppa, a-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak pernah menolongmu secara cuma-cuma. Sekarang pergilah dari kehidupanku dan jangan pernah mengganggu hubunganku dan Hyukja- dimana Hyukki?" tanya Donghae langsung saat ia tak menemukan pria manis itu di sekililingnya.

"Saat keluar dari kantin, Hyukjae langsung pergi." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tadi ingin menemaninya, tapi dia malah mendorongku." Tambah Ryewook cepat.

Donghae langsung kalap. Seketika ia mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi, dan seketika itu juga ia merasa menjadi oran bodoh-lagi.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Donghae segera berlari dari sana, meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya bingung.  
>.<p>

'Kau itu laki-laki, Hyuk-ah! Kau seharusnya lebih kuat dari wanita itu. Jika wanita itu bisa menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan Donghae, kenapa kau tidak?'

"Aku bukan orang jahat yang bisa menyakiti hati orang lain, hyung! terlebih- hati seseorang yang aku cintai. Donghae mencintai wanita itu, bukankah dia berhak mendapat kebahagiannya dengan Yura tanpa harus kuganggu?"

'Lalu masalahmu?'

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka, dia-menjadikanku pelampiasan dan membuat aku sulit untuk melepaskannya."

'Dia tidak mencintainya, Hyuk-ah. Kenapa kau tak peka dengan itu, aku tahu Donghae selalu memprioritaskanmu dalam hal apapun."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi hyung tahu 'kan, Donghae juga sering memprioritaskan wanita itu juga. Dia bahkan lebih dulu berciuman dengannya daripada aku, dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menolong wanita itu, dan tadi-"

'Kenapa kau jadi mengabsen itu? Kenapa kau tak pernah mencoba mengingat semua perhatiannya padamu? Atau aku sarankan saja, kau meminta penjelasan dan kepastian darinya!'

Hyukjae kembali merenung dengan secangkir kopi yang kini ia aduk di depannya. Percakapannya dengan Sungmin tadi mampu membuat ia bimbang sekaligus memberi setitik harapan dalam hatinya.

Apa benar, selama ini ia tidak peka?

Tapi perlakuan Donghae terhadap wanita itu sulit disebut wajar untuk ukuran seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa cinta.

Clekkk!

Hyukjae berhenti mengaduk kopi di depannya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu yang kini sudah terbuka dan menampakan sosok Lee Donghae di sana.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Apa kau tidak pernah diajari cara bertamu yang sopan?" tanyanya sinis.

Donghae melangkah mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping Hyukjae. Dan yang membuat Donghae heran, ia seakan menghirup aroma yang sedikit aneh, tapi jelas ia kenal aroma itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas berisi kopi hitam yang di depannya, dan seketika matanya membulat tak percaya. Bukan! Bukan kopinya, tapi sesuatu yang kini terselip di antara jari tengah dan telunjuk pria manis itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" desisnya tajam, ia langsung mengambil alih rokok yang masih menyala itu dengan paksa hingga menyulut tangannya sendiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Hyukjae tak terima. Ia segera menoleh dan menatap bengis pada pemuda di sampingnya. Pada Donghae yang kini hanya diam dengan mata teduhnya yang menatap Hyukjae dalam.

Hyukjae ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangannya, namun onyx cokelat yang memancarkan penyesalan itu seakan menguncinya erat, membuat tatapan Hyukjae ikut melembut sekaligus memanas di waktu yang bersamaan, Hyukjae membenci ini, ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudah jatuh dalam pesona mata itu-lagi.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae menaruh rokok tersebut di atas meja dan mengangkat ke dua tangannya meraih pipi Hyukjae. Ia menakupnya lembut, dengan tatapan yang semakin intens tepat pada mata bening pria di depannya. Donghae sama, meski ia tak tahu isi hati Hyukjae, tapi pria tampan itu sekarang benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia membuat mata bening itu memancarkan luka dan kecewa yang mampu menembus ke dalam hatinya.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu berbisik pelan. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Hyuk." Setelahnya, ia perlahan lebih mendekat, dan saat tak ada penolakan dari Hyukjae, Donghae mengecup bibir itu lembut hingga tanpa sadar Hyukjae membuka belahan bibirnya, mengizinkan bibir Donghae melakukan hal yang lebih.

Hyukjae tidak tahu mengapa rasanya begitu manis dan bergerak dengan lembut, merasakan jika kali ini pria tampan itu tak ingin menyakitinya barang sedikitpun. Ia terbuai tanpa tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Hisapan dan lumatan itu membuat ia menutup matanya perlahan dan mengangkat tangannya menuju dada bidang pria itu.

Donghae memperdalam ciumannya yang terasa sedikit aneh, ia mengulurkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Hyukjae tanpa penolakan ada sedikitpun, meski tak ada balasan. Donghae menggerakan lidah tak bertulang itu dan menyapu setiap inci di dalam sana, menyatukan saliva mereka yang akhirnya saling bertukar.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Donghae melepas ciumannya sehingga menciptakan benang saliva tipis di antara mereka. Ia menatap mata Hyukjae yang perlahan terbuka dan menatapnya sayu lalu mengusap bibir plum yang basah dan sedikit memerah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf!" Dan hanya kata itu lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan dengan lirih saat ia menyakiti malaikat di depannya. Perlahan Donghae menempelkan kening mereka hingga ia dapat melihat mata bening itu lebih dekat. Tangannya turun untuk menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan satunya lagi ia lilitkan di pinggang pria manis itu.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Kau tidak pantas memaafkanku untuk kali ini. Tapi kumohon Hyukki, jangan pernah lari pada hal-hal yang dapat membahayakanmu," ujarnya lembut.

Hyukjae sedikit terksiap kala ia mencium bau nikotin saat pria di depannya mengeluarkan suara. Ia seakan menyadari sesuatu yang seperti biasa tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya dari pria tampan itu. Ia balik menatap mata Donghae lembut namun penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Kau-"

"Kau harus berbagi apapun denganku, Hyuk! Hidup, cinta, sakit, dan bahagia. Termasuk rasa yang beberapa saat lalu kau hisap."

"Hae..."

"Aku lebih dari mencintaimu, bukan cinta yang sekedar memiliki hati satu sama lain. Dan saat aku tau hatimu kumilik, maka aku akan memiliki ragamu juga. Aku akan mempertahankan milikku selama kau bahagia."

Lagi, Hyukjae tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya yang tadi sangat kalut sekarang terasa tenang dan menghangat. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa air matanya tiba-tiba keluar dengan deras dan mengalir begitu saja. Ia menangis bahagia namun tetap ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. "Kau mencintaiku, dan- wanita itu," ujarnya ambigu seakan menelan sesuatu yang begitu pahit.

Hingga saat ia menatap lebih dalam onyx cokelat di depannya, Hyukjae dapat melihat, cahaya remang yang seakan memantul dan bergerak samar dalam lapisan air yang kapan saja bisa mengalir dalam satu kali kedip. Donghae, menangis!

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya reflex. Rasa sesak dan ngilu itu terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihat Donghae yang tersenyum hangat pada orang lain selain dirinya. Hyukjae tak pernah menyangkal apapun tentang ini. Ia mencintai Donghae, ia tak ingin pria itu sakit atau terluka, dan satu fakta lagi yang ia sadari sekarang. Ia benci melihat pria itu menangis.

"Bagian mana yang bisa kau sebut jika aku mencintainya?" tanya Donghae lirih.

Hyukjae tak tahu harus menjawab apa? Terlalu banyak bukti untuk diungkap sekaligus diperjelas sekarang. Ia bingung, harus bertanya dari mana dan memakai kata-kata apa? Hingga saat ia terus bergelayut dengan pemikiran konyolnya, ia merasakan tangan dingin yang menakup pipinya dari tadi kini terlepas begitu saja, tepat saat sesuatu yang berat dan basah kini menimpa tubuhnya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya yang seketika melebar kala ia baru sadar bagaimana kondisi pria yang kini ambruk di tubuhnya dan berada dalam dekapannya. Dalam batas keterkejutannya, ia mengguncang bahu Donghae pelan seraya memanggil lirih namanya. Dan saat tak ada sahutan, Hyukjae malah menangis seraya memeluk tubuh yang sudah lemas itu sangat erat.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti, hyung! Ayo kita pulang, lagipula ini sudah sangat sore," ujar Ryewook yang memang sedari tadi siang tadi masih belum pulang. Pria mungil itu tidak bisa jika harus mengendarai mobil saat hujan besar seperti tadi.

Ia lebih baik menunggu di sampai hujan reda, untung saja ada Yesung yang suka rela menemaninya. Juga Kibum dan Siwon yang memang harus memperbaiki beberapa proposal yang Sungmin buat kemarin.

"Baiklah! Siwon aku pulang seka-"

Prakkk!

Ucapan Yesung terhenti seketika saat ia bangkit dan sesuatu jatuh dari tas yang tak sengaja ia senggol di sampingnya.

"Bukannya itu tas Donghae?" tanya Siwon, ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh dari sana. Sebuah kunci yang Siwon yakini adalah kunci mobil.

"Itu kunci mobil 'kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Sepertinya itu kunci Inggris Yesung hyung!" sahut Kibum asal.

"Hey! Aku serius."

"Ah, maaf aku bercanda barusan." ujar Kibum, lalu tertawa jahil setelahnya.

"Kalau begitu Donghae hyung pulang naik taxi tadi," ujar Ryewook.

"Mungkin. Ayo Wooky kita pulang!" ajak Yesung. Pria berkepala besar itu kini merangkul bahu Ryewook dengan mesra yang disahuti gelengan dari dua orang lainnya yang ada di sana.

"Kita juga akan pulang, hyung!" ujar Kibum. Pria snow white itu segera berkemas dan memasukan laptop dalam tasnya. "Ayo Wonnie~ kita bisa mengerjakannya di rumahku. Aku takut hujannya turun lagi," ujarnya kemudian.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, pria tampan itu menarik pinggang Kibum dan menempelkan pria cantik itu dengan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas. "Ayo, dan aku harap hujan turun lagi," ujar Siwon pelan. Pria itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Kibum, ia menjilatnya sedikit sebelum kembali berbisik. "Karena aku bisa menghangatkanmu."

Kibum segera melepaskan diri dari pria tampan itu, ia bergidik ngeri saat bisikan juga jilatan tadi memberinya sensasi yang aneh dan membuat wajahnya memanas seketika. "H-hyung, lebih baik kita kerjakan besok saja. A-aku duluan,"

Siwon hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya saat ia melihat kekasih cantik nan tampannya itu berlari ketakutan, bahkan saat ia telah keluar dari ruangan itu, Kibum sudah melewati Yesung dan Ryewook yang tadi sudah hampir sampai diparkiran.

Ah, Siwon lupa, jika ia memegang tiga kunci mobil saat ini. Mikiknya, Donghae dan tentu saja satunya lagi milik kekasihnya.

"I get you tonight, Baby!" ujarnya sebelum ia memajang seringai mesumnya.  
>.<p>

.

.

Hyukjae menyimpan kotak P3K yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka bakar di tangan Donghae, lalu meraih ponselnya di atas nakas yang menyala tanpa berbunyi ataupun bergetar.

Ia langsung menyentuh tombol jawab saat nomer Sungmin hyung yang memanggilnya.

"Yeosebo, hyung!" sahutnya parau.

"Kenapa dengan suaramu? Apa kau menangis lagi setelah aku meneleponmu tadi?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya-"

"Ah Hyuk, kau harus mendengarkan ini! Sebenarnya aku menghubungimu dari tadi, tapi kau tak menjawabnya."

"Aku mengsilent ponselku dan menyimpannya di kamar. Jadi, hyung! Apa yang harus kudengarkan? Kau seperti bersemangat seperti itu?"

"Ah iya, Hyuk! Kau tahu, tadi Donghae memenangkan pertandingannya,"

Deg!

Hati Hyukjae kembali terasa diremas. Apa ini yang harus ia dengarkan sekarang? Sesuatu yang membuat ia kembali bingung dengan perasaan pria yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya.

"Hyuk, kau jangan salah paham dulu. Donghae punya alasan memenangkan pertandingan itu. Dan aku rasa, semua yang dilakukan Donghae untuk wanita itu hanya mempunyai satu tujuan."

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. "Maksud hyung?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyimpulkan apapun dari ucapan Donghae tadi saat pertandingan selesai, karena aku yakin kau lebih mengerti. Donghae berkata jika dia tak pernah cuma-cuma menolong Yura-"

"Jangan terlalu berbelit-"

"Diam dulu, bodoh! Aku belum selesai!"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia lalu termenung kembali, besiap-siap mendengar apa yang akan Sungmin katakan? Yang ada dalam pikiran Hyukjae hanya satu. Donghae menolong Yura karena-

"Dia ingin Yura tidak mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi,"

Deg!

Tidak! Bukan itu yang ada di fikiran Hyukjae tadi, ia menyangka jika Donghae mencintai wanita itu dan membuat Hyukjae sadar untuk menjauh dari kehidupan mereka.

"Itu memang konyol. Tapi Kyuhyun pernah bilang, jika Yura pernah meminta Donghae meninggalkanmu, jika tidak, dia akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah. Aku sudah bilang, Hyuk, aku tak ingin membuat kesimpulan, aku rasa kau cukup mengerti situasi ini."

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja hingga ke lantai dan melangkah cepat mendekati ranjang di sana. Semakin dekat semakin gencar pula langkahnya, dan setelah sampai ia langsung naik ke atas kasurnya lalu memeluk tubuh pria tampan itu erat.

Hyukjae menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Donghae yang masih terasa panas, dan menumpahkan tangisnya di sana. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan orang yang ia cintai? Bukan kah itu hal bodoh? Konyol? Bahkan kekanakan?

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut kala merasakan pergerakan kecil dari seseuatu yang ia peluk. Namun setelahnya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, mencoba menahan isakan yang mungkin-pasti- keluar begitu saja. Ayolah! Ia yang membuat hal bodoh dan ia sendiri yang menangis. Memalukan!

"H-hyukkie~" gumam Donghae parau. Pria tampan itu kini membuka matanya perlahan. Ia hendak bergerak, namun sebuah tangan melilit tubuhnya erat. Donghae dapat merasakan helaan napas yang tidak teratur berhembus di lehernya. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati tubuh seorang Lee Hyukjae yang tengah bergetar.

Ia tahu, pria manis itu kini menangis. Membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Percuma jika Donghae melepas pelukan itu secara paksa, ia benar-benar lemas sekarang.

"Hyuk!" ujar Donghae pelan, ia menyentuh tangan putih Hyukjae dengan lembut dan memegangnya perlahan. "Sesak!"

Mendengar kata itu, reflex Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dan sedikit bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menatap pria yang kini menatapnya hangat dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

Cup!

Hyukjae seketika bungkam, saat bibir Donghae mengecup bibirnya singkat. Ia menatap bodoh ke arah pria itu yang kini malah mengusap bibirnya lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat bibirmu berdarah seperti ini?" tanya Donghae lemah.

Air mata Hyukjae kembali mengalir, ia memegang lengan Donghae yang mengusap bibirnya, lalu menurunkannya perlahan. Tidak sulit, karena tak ada penolakan berarti dari pria tampan itu. Hyukjae kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria manis itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga sakit begini?" tanya Hyukjae lembut.

"Tentu saja kehujanan,"

"Kenapa kau tidak gunakan mobilmu?" Hyukjae sedikit meninggikan suaranya, namun Donghae tahu, pria manis itu kini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku lupa menaruh kunci mobilku di mana,"

"Kau bisa mencarinya dulu, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya ingin cepat bertemu denganmu," ujar Donghae lagi, kali ini dengan susah payah ia menyampingkan tubuhnya hingga posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Aku takut kau menangis," lanjutnya lagi seraya mengusap pipi Hyukjae pelan dan menyingkirkan air mata mata yang mengalir di sana. Meski hal itu malah membuat air mata Hyukjae semakin deras.

"Kau kira aku tidak akan menangis saat melihatmu seperti ini? Hiks...!" dan akhirnya, isakan pilu itu kini keluar juga. Hyukjae masih terisak, membiarkan tangan Donghae yang mungkin kewalahan karena terus mengeringkan air matanya.

"Setidaknya, saat aku sudah berada di sini, aku bisa menghapus air matamu."Donghae tersenyum meski terkesan memaksakan. Sebut saja dia munafik, memaksa tersenyum meski hatinya ingin sekali menangis dan meminta maaf pada pria manis itu. Tapi Donghae cukup tahu diri, Hyukjae pasti bosan memaafkannya, apalagi dia sudah keterlaluan bukan saat di kantin tadi?

"Hae... Maaf! Hiks!" Donghae terkesiap saat Hyukjae mengucapkan kata itu dan langsung memeluknya kembali, pria manis itu kini menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dan kau tahu? kau itu sangat bodoh. Kau ingin dia menjauh darimu tapi kau malah terus-terusan melakukan sesuatu seakan kau ingin melindunginya," rengut Hyukjae sebal. Donghae memperlebar senyumannya, dalam hati ia bersorak senang. Ia tidak menyangka Hyukjae akan tahu dan mengerti secepat ini.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae balas memeluk pria itu, meski tidak erat. "Itu syarat, Hyuk! Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu,"

"Seperti mengeluarkanku dari sekolah?" tanya Hyukjae cepat.

"Ya, itu salah satunya,"

"Apa kau takut pada ancaman dan kekuasaannya?"

"Aku sudah meningalkanmu dari dulu jika aku takut,"

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan menyalurkan rasa bangganya pada Donghae.

"Hae, aku akan masak bubur dulu untukmu. Kau harus minum obat!" Hyukjae bangkit dari tidur, lalu mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya. Ia hendak turun namun sebuah tangan menahan tangannya. Ia menoleh kembali. "Ada apa?"

"Cium!" rengek Donghae dengan suara seraknya.

"Eh?" Hyukjae bergeming, meski begitu, wajahnya merona seketika.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC

Niatnya mau END disini sih. Tapi kalau ada yang mau scane pas minggu Liga, aku usahain buat.

Thank banget kemarin udah review. Meskipun aku gak pernah minta, tapi lanjutnya suka semangat kalau yang minta lanjut juga banyak *modus -_-

Ini lama,ya? Maaf XD


End file.
